El manual de los héroes
by Mr.E's-pen
Summary: Ha pasado el tiempo en Equestria y la tarea de defender el Reino ha quedado en cascos de las nuevas generaciones. Por un lado la Princesa Flurry Heart; por el otro su primo el príncipe Bright Spark, aunque sus estilos sean diferentes trabajarán juntos para mantener la Paz y la Armonía
1. Primer Principio

**Primer principio:  
Un héroe siempre debe elegir el camino de su corazón sin importar qué**

 _ **Palacio de Cristal:**_

Una bella alicornio de dieciocho años de edad color rosa pálido estaba de excelente humor. Se encontraba dándole los últimos toques a su atuendo especial: una chaqueta de punto color morado, unos pantalones morados, una camisa a botones verde esmeralda y el toque final, una flor que salpicaba para colocar en la solapa. Y junto al conjunto tan extraño, un envase de tinte de melena verde pino (no de pelaje) y maquillaje blanco con sombras negras. Era todo lo necesario para convertirse en la réplica exacta del archienemigo de Bat-Mare: el bufonesco príncipe del crimen y psicópata sin corazón: El Risón.

—¡Todo listo! — Dijo muy emocionada. — ¡Todo listo, seguro que voy a arrasar este año!

Tocaron a su puerta justo cuando estaba cosiendo los botones de las mangas y como resultado se pinchó con la aguja. Tras soltar una palabrota entre dientes corrió a abrir. Sería mucho más sencillo si usara su magia para la tarea, claro, pero sentía que si tomara la ruta fácil sería como una falta de respeto a sus hermanos cosplayers. Increíblemente esta actitud era tomada por igual por la gran mayoría de los unicornios cosplayer que conocía; los había también que usaban su magia, sí, pero en su mayoría eran novatos así que los veteranos (como esta alicornio) se los dejaban pasar. Eso y no había ninguna regla secrita.

—Ey mamá, ¿en qué te puedo servir? — Preguntó la joven Princesa mientras abría la puerta todavía agitando y chupándose el casco en donde recién se había pinchado. — Disculpa la espalda pero ahora estoy 'en la zona'. Este traje tiene que quedar perfecto.

Dicho esto volvió a recoger la manga en la que estaba trabajando y terminó de coser el botón. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás admirando su obra maestra y tras considerarlo un poco retiró la corbata normal por otra de moño y luego regresó a la anterior y bueno…

Candace suspiró entre divertida y cansada, su hija era muy talentosa y organizada y eso era algo de admirar, pero ojalá se tomara sus deberes Reales tan en serio como sus cosplays y todo lo demás relacionado a los cómics. Pensó que sólo era una fase influenciada por el bueno de su tío Spike, pero a estas alturas estaba claro que el amor por los cómics, el manga, las novelas gráficas y similares eran una parte central de la personalidad de Flurry.

—Se ve que hiciste un gran trabajo y te felicito — dijo Candace alegremente. — Pero nuestro acuerdo era que no podías empezar a trabajar en tu cosplay hasta que no terminaras la tarea que te encomendé. Dime, ¿ya elegiste tu título oficial como Princesa, hija mía?

—Ah, sí claro, ve a revisar ahí en mi escritorio — dijo Flurry señalando la montaña de retazos de tela, hilos, botones, agujas, alfileres y hasta dos o tres varas de medir que ocultaban el mueble en cuestión.

Candace suspiró y usó su magia para quitar todo aquello, y debajo había varios fanarts de un personaje de cómics (como el cosplay también de excelente calidad), un buen montón de fan-fictions de diferentes medios, y muchas más cuestiones de las que Candace no quería saber. De nuevo Candace los apartó con cuidado y finalmente encontró una lista de títulos (la mayoría tachados) pero había uno del que su hija se tomó la molestia de adornar al máximo y mostrarlo lo más lindo posible: _Princesa Geek de todos los Cómics_. Lo que hizo Candace fue gruñir de exasperación, en el fondo de su corazón guardaba la débil esperanza que fuera una broma pero conocía demasiado bien a su hija-

—¡Flurry Heart, por todos los santos! Estamos hablando de tu nombramiento oficial como Princesa de Equestria, ¿qué crees que van a decir los ponis con un título así de ridículo?

—¡Oye! — Se ofendió la joven. — Es un título acorde a mi personalidad, y si me preguntas lo que los ponis dirán será: 'es un título mucho menos cursi que Princesa del Amor' ¿O me equivoco?

Candace se armó de paciencia, pero admitía que esa se la merecía así que no le iba a decir nada al respecto; pero de todos modos tenía que meterle sentido común a su hija.

—Cariño por favor, dentro de cuatro días vas a cumplir dieciocho, tienes que aprender a tomarte las cosas un poco más en serio — dijo lo más neutral que pudo a su hija.

Pero ya era tarde, le había tocado la fibra sensible a Flurry Heart.

—¿Que me tome las cosas en serio dices? ¡Pero si no hay nada que me tome más en serio que los cómics! — Dijo firmemente la joven. — ¡Yo vivo y respiro por los cómics!

Shining entró al cuarto esperando conciliar la paz al escuchar el escándalo de siempre pero él tampoco fue de mucha ayuda ya que lo primero que hizo fue ver el título que su hija eligió para su nombramiento como Monarca y frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Otra vez lo mismo Flurry Heart? Te dijimos claramente que si no te tomas tu coronación oficial con la seriedad que requiere no podrás ir al Comuket de este año.

—¡Y dale! ¿Por qué no entienden que esto es lo que yo me tomo en serio? — Protestó la joven.

—Querida, no puedes vivir dentro de un cómic y lo sabes — dijo Shining tratando de calmarla.

Flurry gruñó pero de casualidad miró por la ventana y sonrió. En el cielo se veía proyectada una señal con una gran A amarilla en el centro. No dijo nada, sólo les dio la espalda a sus padres y volvió a concentrarse en el cosplay.

—Ese es mi título y no lo voy a cambiar. Es tiempo de un nuevo tipo de Realeza. Y en serio, la abuela Celestia es adicta a los dulces y jamás la critican por eso; ¿por qué no puedo ser adicta a los cómics?

Shining y Candace bien sabían que no podían discutir con Flurry cuando se ponía así, por lo que mejor dejaron el cuarto; eso sí, cuando se calmara tendrían que discutir muy seriamente el título con el cual aceptara oficialmente su Corona.

Una vez se fueron Flurry tomó un collar de oro que estaba colgando en clavo y se lo colocó. Al ponérselo un traje como de spándex color blanco con detalles amarillos cubrió su cuerpo, tenía una extraña estructura que ocultaba su salas y la hacía parecer un muchacho en lugar de una chica; y el toque final era un casco blanco con visor amarillo que de paso ocultaba su cuerno.

—¡La Señal Asombrosa está en el cielo! ¡Este es un trabajó para el CAPITÁÁÁÁÁN ASOMBROSO! Un pésimo nombre de héroe pero así me aseguro que nadie me olvide — dijo con su voz que gracias al casco especial también sonaba como la de un chico.

Y entonces saltó a la ventana para salvar el día.  
Flurry recorría con valentía los techos de su hogar natal en busca del crimen. Entonces se topó a la policía local en una encarnizada batalla contra un grupo de asaltantes que finalmente los habían logrado dominar, cuando el poni de blanco saltó en un ademán protector hacia los policías y se puso en posición de combate.

—Vaya, vaya conque una situación delicada, ¿no? ¡Hicieron bien al llamar al Capitán Asombroso!

—Por fin nos conocemos Capitán — dijo el líder de la pandilla. — Tú has limpiado casi toda Equestria de gente como nosotros, pero yo he venido aquí para derrotarte de una buena vez, héroe de segunda.

—¡Pst! Jamás lograrás vencerme, soy demasiado asombroso — dijo el Capitán haciendo una pose presumida.

—¡Destrúyanlo! — Ordenó el jefe.

Los pandilleros sacaron varias navajas y se lanzaron contra el héroe, pero éstas sólo rebotaron en su súper traje. Riéndose ante el patético intento, el Capitán Asombroso hizo alarde de su asombrosa fuerza (el equivalente a cien ponis) y los lanzó lejos con suma facilidad dejando sólo al líder, que sacó un cartucho de dinamita que adhirió a su cuerpo y en un ataque kamikaze decidió acabar con el Capitán Asombroso que a tantos compañeros había metido en prisión.  
El Capitán, claro que podía resistir algo tan ridículo gracias a su traje era muy asombroso; pero los pobres policías eran otra historia, tenía que pensar rápido. Sin más usó su asombrosa habilidad atlética como para arrebatarle a su oponente el cartucho de dinamita y bloquear la explosión; pero en lugar de eso una substancia pegajosa lo atrapó.

—¡Ja-ja! ¡Caíste en mi trampa! ¡Ahora veremos quién se esconde debajo de esa máscara! — Dijo el jefe pandillero acercándose peligrosamente al casco del Capitán.

El Capitán trató de zafarse, pero la substancia era también muy elástica y su asombrosa fuerza no le servía de nada.  
Pero en el momento crucial en donde el casco que odiaban todos los criminales sería removido para ver al sujeto debajo, una estrella shuriken salió de la nada y el tipo tuvo que volverse para bloquearla.

—¿Qué?

Un poni vestido en un traje negro adornado con kanjis rojos saltó entre el Capitán y el pandillero.  
El tipo se enojó y con su navaja y varios disparos mágicos intentó someter al recién llegado pero al hacerlo se desvaneció en una nube de humo.

—¿Ah?

—Clones de Sombra — dijo el sujeto volviéndose a aparecer detrás de su enemigo y noqueándolo con un bastón bo.

—Justo a tiempo, Sombra Ninjutsu — saludó el Capitán Asombroso.

—Te estuve viendo por un rato por si necesitabas ayuda. Había más emboscadas en caso esto no funcionara, pero Watt y el Elemental se están encargando.

A la distancia se podía ver a un poni vestido en un traje azul que lanzaba electricidad a un enorme grupo de matones en una terraza mientras que en otra que se convertía en diferentes elementos (agua, tierra, fuego, aire, etcétera) luchaba en otra terraza con otro grupo bastante grande también. Ellos (junto con el Capitán Asombroso) formaban la Liga de los Héroes, autoproclamados protectores de Equestria. En realidad eran Sparkler la hija menor de Derpy el Doctor Hooves, Light Spectra el hijo de Rainbow Dash y Soarin; y por último Beat Box la hija de Vinyl y Octavia. Todos ellos unidos por su gran amor por los cómics y el deseo que la realidad fuera más parecida a sus historias favoritas; y gracias a ciertos colgantes mágicos que ocultaban trajes especiales podían convertirse en verdaderos súper héroes siempre y cuando la situación lo requiriera.  
La realidad es lo que tú quieras que sea, ese era el lema de la Liga.

—Como siempre gracias por su ayuda chicos — dijo el Capitán cuando todo terminó.

—Para eso está la Liga — dijo Watt apareciendo junto a su amigo cuando terminó de vencer a los pandilleros.

—Y más importante, los amigos — terminó muy seguro de sí mismo el Elemental.

Tras felicitarse mutuamente se disponían a retirarse, cuando el Imperio entero se sacudió y la temperatura bajó varios grados.

—¿Será que estamos bajo ataque? — Dijo Sombra Ninjutsu,

Un escudo color azul rodeó a la ciudad y varias luces aparecieron en los caminos señalando las rutas de evacuación.

—Sí, efectivamente un enemigo mágico muy poderoso nos ataca — dijo el Capitán al reconocer el escudo mágico de su padre. — Lo siento chicos pero para esto debo encargarme como yo misma, no como Asombroso.

Como el Corazón de Cristal estaba ligado a ella desde su Cristalización, cuando Equestria estaba bajo ataque de cualquiera de sus enemigos ancestrales Flurry tomaba su rol de Princesa y usaba el poder de la Reliquia Ancestral para defender Equestria.

—¡Demonios! — Se quejó Watt. — Justo cuando nos dieron la dirección de la central a donde llevan todo lo robado. Cuando esto termine seguro mudarán el almacén.

—¡Rayos quiero ir pero tengo un deber con mi Reino! — Dijo el Capitán. — Pero también quiero ir y cumplir mi deber como héroe así que…

Entonces Flurry recordó que estaba enojada con sus padres, ¿por qué debería ir a ayudarlos? De hecho tenía una mejor idea. Sacó una especie de comunicador y lo activó. Los demás héroes retrocedieron con miedo.

—Capitán…

—Ey, no puedo desperdiciar una oportunidad tan buena como esta para luchar contra el crimen — se defendió Asombroso. — Además todos sabemos que mi primo es un protector de Equestria mucho más eficiente que cualquiera de nosotros.

Bueno, eso era cierto pero…

 _ **Palacio de la Amistad:**_

En un cuarto subterráneo del Palacio, cierto unicornio adolescente con gafas de soldador se encontraba muy ocupado con el cableado de una especie de armatoste de metal mientras que con su magia sostenía un pequeño soplete. El chico usaba el soplete para darle pequeños toques en lo que estaba trabajando. Entonces una alarma en el fondo del cuarto subterráneo sonó y él se quitó las gafas.

El pelaje del poni era morado lavanda, su melena azul cobalto con una franja rosa y tenía una Cutie Mark de un engranaje y una estrella de seis puntas color rosa. Su nombre era Bright Spark y era el hijo de Twilight Sparkle.

—¿Qué rayos?

— _Primo Bright, hay problemas en el Imperio Cristal_ — sonó de pronto la voz de Flurry Heart a través de una de sus tantas bocinas. — _Ahora mismo no estoy en condiciones de defender el Reino. ¿Podrías hacerme tú el favor?_

Bright parpadeó sorprendido pero pronto sonrió. La suya era una sonrisa retorcida que no anunciaba nada bueno.

—¡Claro, estaremos ahí en cinco minutos o menos!

— _Gracias, cuento contigo primo._

Del otro lado Flurry cortó la comunicación y Bright miró a la poni que lo acompañaba. Era una bella unicornio también de quince años de color celeste casi blanco y una melena rubia platinada; con una Cutie Mark de una tijera de confección. Luminositè, la hija de Rarity.

—¿Lista?

—Moi toujours estoy lista mon ami — respondió ella con una radiante sonrisa, mucho más amable que la de Bright pero sus ojos relampagueaban de perversidad pura.

 _ **Imperio Cristal:**_

Shining y sus soldados le hacían frente a un ejército de pingüinos liderados por uno de gigantescas proporciones que tenía un cetro con el cual manipulaba el clima para crear una atmósfera idónea para sus soldados.

—¡Ríndanse! ¡No podrán resistir mucho tiempo más en este clima! — Provocó el líder. — Yo, Edgar Príncipe del Reino Pingüino congelaré Equestria y luego la reclamaré para mi padre el Rey Charlatan.

—¿No resistiremos dices? — Dijo Shining. — Lo siento pero estos uniformes son más de lo que ves.

El príncipe Edgar de los Pingüinos ladeó la cabeza, era cierto, ¿por qué diablos los militares equestrianos no estaban usando armaduras? En lugar de eso llevabanuna especie de trajes como de spándex negro diseñados más para darles libertad de movimiento que otra cosa. No había nada que los protegiera ni nada por el estilo… y luego estaba el hecho que su báculo hacía que la temperatura bajara por segundos. Ahora mismo estaba tan frío como una noche en el polo sur pero en lugar de buscar abrigo o debilitarse los ponis estaban ahí parados sin dar muestras de incomodidad ni nada.

—¿General Armor?

—No podemos esperar a mi hija todo el día. ¡Terminemos con esto!

Entonces los ponis avanzaron contra la armada de pingüinos, éstos se mostraron sorprendidos. Sin armas ni armaduras, ¿en qué estaban pensando estos ponis? Bueno, ya qué, ellos levantaron sus afiladas espadas y lanzas y corrieron a destrozar a los ponis. Pero al impactar las lanzas en los trajes negros, éstas rebotaban sin causarles daño alguno a los soldados, entonces los ponis levantaron sus cascos frontales y dispararon una corriente eléctrica que hizo que los pingüinos gritaran de dolor al tiempo que retrocedían.  
Empezó una escaramuza, los pingüinos eran muchos más pero sus bajas sólo se multiplicaban mientras que los ponis no habían sufrido daño alguno. ¿De qué estaban hechos esos trajes del demonio?

Harto de todo, el Príncipe Edgar graznó con todo su poder y sacó una enorme espada; era el tesoro de su familia, el Carámbano de Acero. Con su arma encantada lo primero que hizo fue apuñalar a Shining con toda su fuerza, el unicornio blanco retrocedió, le dolió sí pero igual su traje evitó que sufriera heridas graves. Edgar entonces cambió su estrategia y lo golpeó con el costado de su espada lanzándolo a volar. Shining aterrizó en el suelo siempre sin daño alguno, o bueno, no más allá que una contusión.

—¿Qué diablos? — Dijo entonces Edgar de los Pingüinos.

—Con esta cosa puede aguantar un golpe hasta de las Princesas Luna y Celestia al mismo tiempo — dijo Shining señalando a su traje. — Adelante, haz lo que quieras no lograrás tocarnos.

El pingüino apuntó entonces con su cetro helado y lanzó una ventisca contra Shining, igual no funcionó.

—Lo lamento, igual estoy bien — provocó el general poni. — Mi sobrino y su amiguita estarán locos de remate pero no tienen igual a la hora de inventar cosas.

Edgar chasqueó la lengua e iba a maldecir cuando una nueva voz se unió a la discusión:

—Vaya y por un momento pensé que no te agradábamos tío.

—Pero por lo visto reconoce que somos cornucopias de talento — dijo otra.

Los dos se volvieron, la hija de Rarity y el hijo de Twilight habían entrado a escena, estaban asando malvaviscos en una fogata pero miraban fijamente a los pingüinos. Shining tembló.

—¡No! ¡Demonios Bright! ¡Lumi! ¿QUÉ HACEN AQUÍ?

—Lo de siempre: encargarnos del tipo malo — respondió Bright Spark como quien no quiere la cosa.

Los soldados cristalinos palidecieron del terror, todos sabían lo que significaba que el par de dementes intervinieran en una batalla.

—¡ESCAPA MIENTRAS PUEDAS! — Le gritó Shining a Edgar.

El pingüino gigante ladeó la cabeza sin entender, cuando los dos chicos de quince se colocaron sus implementos: Bright un par de mancuernillas en sus cascos delanteros y Luminositè una máscara blanca con ojos amarillos. A una señal de los adornos emergió un traje de spándex negro como el de los soldados de cristal, uno con botas rojas, falda roja también, botas de diseñador y una bufanda rojo rubí; y el otro sólo negro con detalles púrpura con un casco negro y el visor igualmente morado.

Edgar entonces comenzó a retroceder al presentir el peligro pero ya era tarde, la bufanda de Lumi se enredó en su cuerpo cual serpiente y se apretó con fuerza. Todos pudieron escuchar los huesos romperse y el pingüino gritó de dolor. Aprovechando la oportunidad Bright sacó una esfera de metal de su bolsillo y la forzó dentro del pico del ave obligándolo a tragarla. Apretó un botón.

Edgar tembló todo y vomitó un chorro de sangre mientras que una estela de humo salía de sus oídos y pico.

—Y para el que tenga curiosidad, detono esa bomba en un rascacielos de Mane-Hattan y en menos de un minuto el edificio es historia — presumió el chico.

Los guardias de Cristal se habían dejado de mover debido a la aparición de este par de tipos así pues los pingüinos aprovecharon a atacar para defender a su rey. Entonces Bright sacó un control remoto, (siempre tenía un montón consigo y los iba sacando conforme los iba necesitantdo), ¿en serio de dónde sacaba tantos?) y tras apretar un botón hizo que cientos de estructuras de acero con enormes garras negras aterrizaran frente a los pingüinos y se posicionaran listos para atacar. Lumi entonces hizo otro tanto con su propio control remoto y lo que ella llamó fueron un montón de muñecas vestidas igual a ella que avanzaron haciendo un extraño sonido: 'gero, gero, gero, gero'.

—Es el fin — dijo Bright. — Tus soldados están hechos de carne, que es débil. Los nuestros de acero que es fuerte.

—No tenemos que decirte en qué va a terminar esto, ¿no? — Dijo Lumi con un tono extremadamente suave y meloso que resultaba de lo más aterrador. — ¡Muñecas, avancen!

—¡Z-Bots, destruyan!

Las máquinas emitieron una serie de pitidos en respuesta a sus creadores y se lanzaron contra los pingüinos que escaparon como alma que lleva el diablo. Viéndose solo, Edgar apuntó sus armas contra ellos pero no dejaba de temblar, sin mencionar que apenas si se podía mover por culpa de sus huesos fracturados.

—¿Entonces qué le hacemos? — Dijo Lumi ansiosa por divertirse de veras.

Mirando a su tío, Bright suspiró.

—Tristemente me llamaron de improviso y no traje mucho. Además ya nos metimos en un problema, mejor no empeoremos las cosas y pongámosle de una vez el collar de control.

Lumi no estaba de acuerdo, pero sabía que su amigo estaba en lo cierto así que sacó de un bolsillo una especie de collar metálico con una luz al frente y se lo puso en el cuello a Edgar. Edgar miró al collar y luego a los dos chicos.

—Bien, en caso vuelvas a acercarte a Equestria…

Apretaron un botón y una corriente eléctrica surgió del traje haciendo que Edgar se retorciera y gritara del dolor. Paró.

—En caso nos enteremos mandaste a alguien a hacer tu trabajo sucio…

Otra horrible descarga.

—Y eso. Tienes treinta minutos para largarte o…

Una última y todavía más horrible descarga.

Humillado, aterrado y echando humo el Príncipe Pingüino se arrastró como pudo lejos de ahí y los dos chicos chocaron cascos muy orgullosos de sí mismos.

—Oye, ¿crees que este intente quitarse el collar? — Se interesó Luminositè.

Se escuchó un grito de agonía a la distancia mucho peor que los anteriores.

—Sí, e igual aprendió por las malas que no se puede — murmuró Bright rodando los ojos. — ¿En serio no es algo de sentido común? Oye tío, ¿está de salud bien la prima Flurry?

—¿Por qué quieres saber? — Preguntó Shining frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Es que ella fue la que nos llamó — explicó Bright.

—Y era un oponente de lo más pathétique — dijo indiferente Luminositè. — No veo que nos necesitara. Pero non me estoy plainte, nos hizo el día pero, ¿está enferma o algo?

Shining rechinó los dientes.

—¡FLURRY HEART!

 _ **Más tarde:**_

Flurry regresó a su casa bastante tarde, había sido una batalla de lo más intensa. Tal como lo sospechó la Liga, el montón de criminales tontos se aprovechó de la alarma de evacuación para vaciar sus depósitos; pero se toparon con los grandes héroes de toda Equestria y terminaron atados y empacados para regalo para la policía.  
La joven Princesa estaba feliz, así es como quería dejar su huella en Equestria, ¿en qué estaban pensando sus padres cuando le decían que tenía que seguir exactamente sus mismos pasos?

Pero su buen humor se evaporó apenas si vio un montón de cajas empacadas y listas para sacar a la basura. Sus cómics, su amada colección que tardó años en recolectar; y no sólo eran historietas sino sus figuras de acción, sus fanarts, sus fanfics… ¡Y NO! Su colección de cosplays hechos con sangre, sudor y lágrimas. Temiendo lo peor corrió hacia las cajas y se topó con el campo de fuerza de su padre.

—Ay no… — murmuró la joven alicornio sabiendo que ni en un millón de años podría romper ese campo de energía.

—Sí, ay no — dijeron sus padres entrando a la sala.

Flurry torció el gesto.

—Oigan, fue…

—Llamar a tu primo sólo porque te estabas encargando de no sé qué relacionado con los cómics fue forzar la nota— dijo Candace.

—Pero él era perfectamente capaz de encargarse…

—Él es cruel y malvado y lo sabes — dijo Shining.

—Él no es malo, es cruel sí y está más que loco… pero sólo usa su crueldad para castigar a los malos, ¿eso no lo hace bueno?

—De acuerdo, no es malo… pero es peligroso.

—Sí pero él y su amiga se encargaron de los malos sin dificultad…

—¡Pero en cualquier momento pueden perder el control! — Le espetó Candace muy molesta. — Al llamarlos no sólo los pusiste en peligro a ellos sino a toda Equestria…

Flurry bajó la cabeza, eso no lo había pensado.

—Miren, perdonen, no pensé pero la verdad… — comenzó a decir ella pero su padre la cortó por lo sano.

—Hoy tuvimos suerte, vaya que sí, pero basta ya. Mañana pasará la carreta de la basura y todo esto se irá ahí. No queríamos hacerlo pero hoy cruzaste la línea.

—Y queremos que trabajes a tu título, un serio Flurry Heart. Esto no se queda así — añadió Candace.

La joven Flurry abrió la boca.

—¿QUÉ? ¡NO PUEDEN!

—Sí, podemos y lo hicimos — dijo Shining.

La joven se fue volando indignada a su cuarto y cerró de un portazo.

—¿Fuimos muy duros? — Preguntó Candace.

—Tal vez, pero al llamar a Bright Spark nos mostró cuáles son sus prioridades. Tiene dieciocho años, no puede seguir viviendo en un cómic.

Mientras Flurry se lamentaba en su cuarto. Sus cómics, su razón de vivir. ¿Por qué los tenía que perder así? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Bueno, sí, fue una mala decisión llamar a su primo… pero también pensaba que eran muy injustos con él.

—¿Estás bien? — Preguntó Bright Spark apenas ella se echó en su cama (la cual estaba incompleta sin sus sábanas de Capitán Equestria: Civil Conflict.

Ella levantó la cabeza.

—¿Cómo entraste aquí?

—No es importante, ¿estás bien? — Preguntó Bright.

—¿Tengo cara de estar bien? ¡Me quitaron mi razón de ser! — Protestó Flurry. — ¿Qué hago Bright? Soy una heroína y eso me gusta. Pero quiero ser una heroína a mi manera. ¿Eso es raro?

Su primo le sonrió y sacó un libro:

—Es como lo dice el manual de los héroes: un héroe siempre debe elegir el camino de su corazón sin importar qué. Te voy a ayudar.

—¡Por favor! — Saltó Flurry.

Los dos chocaron cascos, se llevaban mal de pequeños pero ahora todo había cambiado y ahora eran como hermanos, con todo y sus peculiaridades.

* * *

 **Las nuevas generaciones han crecido y proteger Equestria está en sus cascos ahora; aunque sus métodos son diferentes de sus familias. Igual espero les haya gustado, siempre tratando de usar un estilo tipo cómic que espero mantener a lo largo de la historia.**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	2. Segundo Principio

**Segundo principio:  
Siempre y cuando siga el camino del bien, un héroe puede usar los métodos que quiera**

 _Hola chicos, primero que nada mil gracias por seguir esta historia; me esforzaré por divertirme tanto con ésta como con la anterior. Pero bueno, sólo quiero hacer una nota rápida respondiendo a un review: el Príncipe Edgar de los Pingüinos es un personaje de la G1, hijo del Rey Pingüino Charlatan y en la versión original es quien reforma a su malvado padre. ¡Un saludo para todos los demás Edgar que hayan leído esta historia!_

 _ **Palacio de Cristal, tres y media de la madrugada:**_

Una sombra se movía con bastante agilidad por una de las tantas torre del Palacio de Cristal y se puso en cuclillas esperando a que la guardia nocturna pasara haciendo sus rondas. Tres, dos, uno… ¡siempre puntual! Entonces saltó con gran precisión justo encima de él; y antes que pudiera gritar o utilizar su poder para alertar a los demás, le tapó la boca y le puso un hechizo de silencio a la armadura; y una vez cayeron lo noqueó de un golpe bien preciso.  
Desde hacía ya algún tiempo no había quién compitiera con la Guardia de Cristal en términos de tiempo de reacción y tareas de vigilancia de alto nivel. Y no, no era porque tenían que estar alerta conque algún villano apareciera de la nada y quisiera atacar el Imperio Cristal o algo… sino porque desde muy pequeña a la joven Princesa de Cristal le encantaba pasarse de lista ya sea interceptando al correo para apoderarse de sus notas de la escuela antes que sus padres la vieran, o en un par de ocasiones recibir un paquete que había pedido sin el permiso de sus padres. Lo irónico del caso era que los criminales contra los que luchaba siendo el Capitán Asombroso podrían aprender un par de cosas de ella.

—Bien, es hora — dijo Flurry Heart poniendo una almohada para que la pobre soldado no se sintiera tan incómoda. — Y perdón por esto pero están por echar mi vida a la basura.

El sonido suave de un aleteo acercándose por detrás le alertó que tenía que noquear a alguien más. Bueno, ni modo, hizo un ágil salto hacia unos arbustos y mientras el soldado se acercaba a ayudar a su amiga inconsciente Flurry salió a recibirla con una rama. El soldado, que ya se había imaginado que eran cosas de su pequeña Princesa, respondió rápido con una espada partiendo la rama; pero al final fue noqueado por una rápida patada voladora por parte de Flurry, quien también estaba segura que iban a reconocer su autoría.

Entonces, deslizándose con la habilidad adquirida de tantos años de escabullirse de la casa de sus padres, corrió hacia donde la carreta de la basura paraba para llevarse los desechos del Palacio (siempre buscando ocultarse en las sombras). Tenía que noquear al conductor y llevarse sus amados cómics a un lugar seguro antes que fuera demasiado tarde…

Pero entonces a punto de salir del área del jardín, se topó con un campo de fuerza azul.

—¡Por dios, tenía que ser! — Se quejó Flurry aterrizando frente al campo de fuerza y viendo cómo los señores de la basura eran recibidos por su madre que se apresuró a acomodar las cajas con las posesiones más preciadas de su hija en la carreta.

Flurry sólo se quedó viendo mientras que su madre le dirigía una severa mirada y se despedía alegremente del empleado municipal, que ajeno al drama de la casa se fue hacia el siguiente punto de su ruta. Flurry sólo se quedó ahí sollozando, cuando su padre se le apareció por detrás y le dirigió una mirada fría.

—Lo siento hija, pero con el tiempo te darás cuenta que lo hicimos por tu bien — dijo él.

—Es hora que aprendas que tus acciones tienen consecuencias — se unió su madre.

Flurry se quedó ahí llorando. Los demás soldados cristalinos iban a intervenir pero a la señal de su príncipe y general volvieron a sus actividades de siempre y a ella no le quedó más remedio que regresar a su cuarto con la cola entre las patas sintiéndose abatida.  
Pero una vez se encontró en la seguridad de su cuarto, se puso a reír histéricamente muy contenta que la pantomima hubiera sido un éxito y acto seguido admiró su armario nuevo: hecho con estantes de cristal sostenidos por fuertes barras de acero; protegidos por una puerta especial de altísima seguridad que sólo se abría si ella colocaba su ojo. ¿Cómo lo llamó su primo? Ah, sí, un 'identificador de retina'.

Y dentro por supuesto sus amados tesoros estaban perfectamente a salvo.  
Por unos momentos Flurry se preguntó qué era de su primo que había pasado la noche mientras construía ese armario y burlaba la seguridad de sus padres, pero conociéndolo se quedó sin permiso y estaba camino de regreso a su casa.

Efectivamente, gracias a su transporte especializado Bright estaba de regreso en el Palacio de la Amistad eso de las cuatro y cinco. Miró el reloj y sonrió aliviado que fuera sábado y no tenía que ir a la escuela. Miró dentro de su casa y se encogió de hombros, aunque había instalado múltiples entradas a su laboratorio (conectado directamente a su cuarto) pero no las necesitaba. Su padre estaba trabajando en Canterlot como buen soldado que era; y su madre siempre estaba demasiado ocupada como para poner atención a lo que él hacía. Entró a su casa, pero muy para su mala suerte fue justo cuando Twilight estaba bajando por un vaso con agua luego de trasnochar investigando no sé qué.

—Bright…

—Ay mamá…

—Mira… ah, olvídalo. ¿Desayunamos algo?

Bright sonrió a medias y llamó:

—¡Z-Bots, adelante!

Las estructuras de acero (las mismas que habían pateado el trasero de los pingüinos del Príncipe Edgar) respondieron al llamado de su creador y se repartieron rápidamente las tareas: poner la mesa, preparar la comida, sacar los cubiertos, todo. Las demás Princesas tenían sirvientes normales, pero Twilight estaba más que feliz de usar los que su hijo había construido, y es que a la hora de las tareas domésticas ella era bastante exigente aunque no pudiera hacer mucho por su cuenta. Había intentado contratar ayuda en el pasado (justo después que tuviera ese problema tan serio con Spike que terminó con él viviendo con Candace y Shining en el Imperio Cristal) pero nadie más podía con el nivel de exigencia que tenía, así pues se dio por vencida después de un tiempo.  
Por suerte Bright Spark se hizo cargo del problema con su enorme capacidad de inventar y construir; y ahora tenían sirvientes que mantenían un nivel de eficiencia que sólo una máquina podía alcanzar. Y de paso las máquinas también funcionaban como soldados en caso de emergencia. Era una de las ventajas de ser la madre de un científico loco.

Los dos se sentaron a desayunar disfrutando sólo de su mutua compañía, cuando Twilight finalmente habló:

—¿Entonces, vienes del Imperio Cristal?

Bright se quedó paralizado por un tiempo y Twilight sólo suspiró con tristeza, el silencio de Bright era toda la prueba que necesitaba. Había sentido una presencia maligna en el Imperio, pero confiaba en que su hermano o su sobrina se encargaran.

—Bright, ¿en serio, qué harías si te dijera que tengo que internarte?

Bright la miró dolido pero al final se encogió de hombros y puso una expresión bastante peligrosa.

—Te diría que lo vas a intentar y fallarás miserablemente.

De nuevo Twilight suspiró con tristeza, ella también sabía que Bright no se iba a dejar tan fácilmente y si los dos tuvieran que pelear él iba a ganar. Mejor cambió de tema:

—Oye, ¿y cómo fue que burlaste el hechizo de detección que entre la Princesa Celestia y yo pusimos sobre ti?

Bright entonces sacó una especie de navaja suiza.

—Con esto. No sólo puede burlar la vigilancia sino que también tiene un dispositivo especial que puede penetrar cualquier tipo campo de fuerza y hasta puede soltar una pantalla de humo en caso de emergencia. Perfecto para las operaciones de espionaje.

Twilight levantó una ceja.

—Eso sí es impresionante. ¿Y quién lo creó, Luminositè o tú?

—Lumi. Lo mío es fabricar cosas grandes y con mucho poder.

Twilight asintió y siguió comiendo, claro, no se le olvidaba el horror de los horrores que construyó con sólo diez años de edad. Desde el día en que tanto él como su amiga Luminositè revelaron sus verdaderas capacidades para crear tecnología los tenían bajo la más estricta vigilancia ya que en su mayoría habían creado armas grandes y muy peligrosas; y sólo esperaban a una oportunidad para poder probarlas.  
El problema era que debido a la naturaleza tan destructiva de sus creaciones, no encontraban sujetos de prueba lo suficientemente resistentes. Y ahí era donde entraban los temibles villanos que intentaban conquistar Equestria: gente del calibre de Chrysalis, Sombra, Tirek, el Príncipe Edgar, la Reina Porcina, Lavan, Crunch el Perro de Piedra y muchos, muchos más… al ser prácticamente inmortales los dos chicos aprovechaban sus ataques para probar al máximo sus armas. Incluso llegaban al extremo de capturar a sus enemigos y retenerlos por horas (o incluso días) para seguir probando arma tras arma… y nunca era una experiencia agradable.

Con el paso del tiempo los villanos dejaron de intentar atacar Equestria luego de sus horribles experiencias en cascos de los dos 'monstruos'. El sólo escuchar los nombres de los dos jóvenes era suficiente para que palidecieran del terror. Claro, eran poderosos y todo, pero el problema era que casi nadie entendía el concepto de tecnología y mucho menos al nivel que manejaban Bright y Lumi; así pues eran oponentes hasta ahora invictos.

Y esa era la razón por la cual la Corona les tenía prohibidísimo intervenir cuando atacaban el Reino. Primero que nada, el convertir Equestria en un imperio del terror iba en contra de los principios de las cuatro Princesas y gracias a sus numeritos eso era lo que Bright y Lumi estaban haciendo; y más importante, esos dos eran una bomba de tiempo. A Bright le daba igual que su conejillo de indias sufriera, todo lo que le importaba era que resistiera lo suficiente para recopilar datos y seguir investigando e inventando armas; y en cuanto a Luminositè, ella se deleitaba con el sufrimiento y cuando entraba en modo 'científica loca' se notaba que causar dolor y hacer daño era mucho más importante que la investigación en sí.

—Por cierto, si te sirve de consuelo nos limitamos a darle un susto al enemigo — dijo Bright tratando de conciliar las cosas. — No lo capturamos ni nada.

—¿Ah? Bueno, sí, es un alivio pero… ¿entonces por qué regresaste tan tarde?

—La prima Flurry tenía problemas y me pidió ayuda. Fue ella la que nos llamó a Lumi y a mí en primer lugar…

Twilight casi se ahoga con su café.

—¿Ella fue la que te llamó? ¿EN QUÉ ESTABA PENSANDO?

—Oye, eso sí que hiere mis sentimientos.

—Bright con todo respeto tengo miedo, lo he tenido desde hace tiempo — suspiró la alicornio morada.

—¿De mí?

—Por ti.

 _ **Imperio Cristal:**_

Flurry se encontraba en la biblioteca de su hogar con un enorme libro abierto sobre su regazo. Era uno sobre rituales y ceremonias antiguas del Imperio, específicamente lo que se refería a la Coronación de una nueva Princesa.

—Me alegro que estés estudiando como se debe — felicitó su madre pasando por ahí.

Flurry la miró de reojo con furia fingida (no podía revelar que les había jugado la vuelta) y volvió a concentrarse en su libro.

—Flurry, sé que no estás de acuerdo con lo que hicimos pero…

Ella estaba riendo por dentro pero igual su capacidad de mantener la máscara de seriedad no duraría así que rezaba porque su madre se fuera rápido.

—En fin, te dejo. Espero que elijas un título digno, no como…

Flurry le dirigió a su madre una mirada asesina (esta no era fingida) y se fue a su cuarto sin decir ni una palabra. Muy sonriente abrió su armario nuevo colocando el ojo en la cerradura de seguridad retinal y sacó un espejo encantado.

—Ey chicos, ¿tienen un minuto?

En el espejo aparecieron los rostros de los demás miembros de la Liga de los Héroes.

—¿ _Pasa algo_?

—Estuve estudiando la ceremonia de Coronación del Imperio — explicó la chica. — Tengo que presentar un juramento ante el Corazón de Cristal, mi Cristalizador y mi familia. Convencer al buen Sun Burst no será difícil, pero mi familia…

—Este, ¿podríamos ir parte por parte por favo _r?_ — dijo Beat Box. — _Porque no te sigo._

—Sí, perdón. ¿Recuerdan cuando les dije que ya elegí mi título de Princesa pero estaba segura que mis padres no lo aprobarían?

— _Si me preguntas a mí, un título de lo más_ asombroso — aseguró Light Spectra.

Todos se rieron y Flurry siguió:

—Bueno, la ceremonia no tiene que ser pública, basta con que estén presentes Sun Burst y mi familia. Por eso tengo pensado hacer la ceremonia por mi cuenta a espaldas de mis padres y así reclamar el título que me dé la gana.

— _¿Pero no es necesaria tu familia para el ritual?_ — Se extrañó Sparkler.

—Bueno, para ser más exactos en el libro recomiendan que sea la familia pero por la fuerza del lazo que formamos. Si lo ponemos de este modo, el lazo que tenemos es diferente al que tengo con mis padres pero es igual de fuerte y duradero. Además puedo pedir también la asistencia de mi tío Spike y el primo Bright así que no veo ningún problema.

Las sonrisas de sus amigos se tensaron ante la mención de Bright Spark, pero mejor no dijeron nada.

—¿Entonces me ayudan?

—¿ _Pero estás segura?_ — Preguntó Light Spectra. — _Digo, tus papás te van a regañar…_

—¡Ellos tienen la culpa! Lo primero que me dijeron fue que la elección de mi título de Realeza debía de ser personal y que reflejara mi verdadera personalidad. Pero tiran por la borda un título en el que creí con todas mis fuerzas, bien es su problema. Yo ya he hecho mi elección.

Los demás murmuraron varias cosas pero al final sonrieron, eran grandes héroes que protegían Equestria de todo el mal pero ante todo eran los mejores amigos. Era el lazo que sólo los verdaderos amantes de los cómics podían comprender. Los demás los consideraban unos raritos, pero entre ellos hablaban el mismo idioma y sus lazos eran más fuertes que los de nadie.

* * *

 **Bien, otro pequeño cap para terminar de relacionar este fic con su precuela. Me muero por porner una sesión de experimentación de Lumi y Bright con algún villano; mi pregunta es quién sería bueno… ¿tal vez otro de las generaciones anteriores como el buen amigo Grogar o los otros que mencioné en el cap?**

 **Ya veremos. Chao; nos leemos!**


	3. Tercer Principio

**Tercer principio:  
Todo héroe tiene su forma de hacer las cosas, por lo que el respeto es vital; lo importante es que sigan estando del lado del bien**

Twilight le sonrió agradecida a Rarity cuando terminó de hacerle el tocado tradicional de joyas tradicional del Imperio Cristal además del de ella misma. Gracias a _cierta_ experiencia varios años atrás Rarity se había hecho toda una experta en la materia.

—No puedo dejar de agradecerte Rarity — dijo Twilight admirando su imagen en el espejo.

—¡Cuando quieras amiga! — Dijo Rarity. — Después de todo no puedo permitir que falte la elegancia en una coronación oficial. Ah, estoy tan contenta por la pequeña Flurry… ¿pero crees que esté lista para aceptar las responsabilidades que conlleva la Corona?

—Si tiene problemas sabe bien que tiene a toda la familia para apoyarla — dijo Twilight de excelente humor. — Además este será un gran paso para ella, tal vez un poco de responsabilidad le ayude a poner los cascos en la tierra. Es una buena chica pero le da demasiada atención a las cosas que no importan tanto como los cómics y sus cosplays.

—A veces me pregunto si realmente fue buena idea que Spike se mudara al Imperio Cristal — se le escapó a Rarity, pero al ver la cara de su amiga se dio cuenta que metió la pata.

Y era que Twilight no podía evitar deprimirse ligeramente siempre que le recordaban todo el asunto por la custodia de Spike, pero bueno no vale la pena entrar en detalles. En fin, las dos amigas mejor cambiaron de tema y se concentraron en los vestidos que usarían en la ceremonia de Flurry. Entonces bajaron las escaleras en donde se toparon con Lumi, Flash y Bright jugando a las cartas despreocupadamente. Flash estaba listo con su chaqueta y corbata con un broche con forma de la Cutie Mark de su esposa; pero los otros dos no.

—Birght, Lumi, lo único que les pedí para este evento es que se vistieran y no lo hicieron — dijo Twilight. — Y no me salgan que no quieren ir porque es un evento de la familia y… ¡Y tú Flash! ¿Por qué no les dijiste nada? Se supone que eres el adulto además que…

—Twi tranquilízate, ¿se te olvida con quién estás hablando? — Dijo su marido con calma.

Twilight miró con cara de pocos amigos a Flash, pero Rarity sólo soltó una risita.

—¡Ah! ¿Finalmente vas a usar eso Luminositè? — Dijo ella mirando feliz a su hija.

—Wi — dijo Lumi colocándose un par de hermosas pulseras de plata con un zafiro al centro. — Esta pequeñez revolucionará la industria de la moda, estoy segura que cuando las presente al público se venderán como pan caliente, justo como todos mes dessins.

Rarity acarició la melena de Luminositè con cariño, cuando su hija no se comportaba como una sociópata, Lumi era una diseñadora muy talentosa; y aunque no era ni la mitad de creativa que su madre en sus diseños, éstos eran muy cotizados debido a la tela especial que usaba. La tela de Lumi estaba acondicionada con micro-máquinas lo que hacía que su prendas fueran resistentes al frío y calor extremos, magia pura, cortes y golpes. Además que repelían automáticamente el polvo y la humedad. De más está decir que el mayor cliente de la joven era la milicia Equestriana.

Pero volviendo al presente, Lumi apretó el zafiro en sus pulseras y de éstas emergieron un hermoso vestido de gala color azul cobalto que favorecía bastante su pelaje azul blanquecino y su melena platinada. Por su parte Bright se colocó un par de relojes de pulsera que al apretar su centro emergió un conjunto perfecto de camisa a botones color púrpura, un saco negro y una corbata del mismo color.

—De acuerdo, eso es impresionante — dijo Twilight.

—Mercí — dijo Lumi. — Bright, ¿te importaría?

El chico entonces miró hacia sus sirvientes metálicos.

—Z-Bots, modo salón de belleza. Saben qué estilo nos gusta.

Las máquinas no se hicieron rogar y de inmediato se pusieron a peinar ambas melenas con experticia que daba envidia ver, dejando a los dos más que lisos para la ceremonia.

—En momentos como este me encanta que nuestros hijos sean tan amigos — sonrió Twilight.

—Sí, pero la mayoría de las veces me preocupa. En serio.

Entonces las dos familias se reunieron con el resto que ya los esperaban en la estación de trenes. En general los hijos de todos se llevaban muy bien: Tasty Treat, la hija de Pinkie Pie y Cheese Sandwich era una amiga muy cercana de Light Spectra; por otro lado Gentle Fists, el hijo de Fluttershy y Bulk Biceps era amigo inseparable de Juicy Fruit sobrino de Applejack (e hijo de Big Mac y Cheerilee); todos ellos tal vez no eran una padilla como sus madres y tía, pero sabían llevarse bien entre todos. Eso sí, la excepción eran por supuesto Bright y Lumi pero porque ellos más jóvenes que el resto.  
Luego estaban los demás amigos de Flurry, Sparkler y Beat Box los amantes de los cómics que junto a ella formaban 'secretamente' la liga de los héroes. Ellos no podían faltar al momento de triunfo de una de sus mejores amigas.

—¡Todos al tren! — Llamó Twilight.

Y subieron, los adultos se quedaron charlando en un vagón mientras que los chicos en otro, igual que siempre.

—Oye Bright — dijo Tasty.

—¿Sí? — Dijo él desviando la atención de los bocadillos de viaje que trajo.

Tasty no lo miraba a él sino a su bolsa de frituras.

—¿Esas son las papas de edición limitada sabor especias cajún?

—Sí — dijo Bright ahora con una nota de fastidio en su voz sabiendo lo que venía.

Tasty siguió viendo la bolsa de frituras de Bright.

—¿Me das?

—No— Dijo él. — Fue muy difícil conseguir una bolsa, consíguete la tuya.

—¿Qué hiciste? — Se interesó de pronto Gentle Fists.

—Tuve que abusar de mi título de realeza para que la dueña de la fábrica me vendiera las que tenía en bodega— dijo Bright como quien no quiere la cosa. — Ni porque le ofrecí una gran cantidad me quisieron aceptar la compra, de por sí me pusieron de mal humor y más cuando la vieja altanera de la fábrica se puso a decir, 'la Princesa Twilight no cuenta como realeza verdadera, mucho menos su hijo'. Vieja del demonio.

Todos hicieron un ligero asentimiento, era cierto que sus madres (o tía) eran bastante famosas como las guardianas de Equestria… pero los ponis más conservadores seguían negándose a reconocer su esfuerzo al no ser de alta cuna.

—Sí, te entendemos amigo, ¿pero entonces cómo las conseguiste? — Se interesó Juicy Fruit.

—Simple: le mostró qué implica poner a Bright de mal humor — dijo Luminositè con un toque divertido en su voz. — Es increíble cómo una simple décharge électrique puede cambiar la lealtad de cualquiera hasta ser los fans número uno de la Amitié Princesse.  
—Bueno, fueron un montón de voltios — admitió Bright con un tono siniestro en su voz.

Los otros hijos de las chicas sólo retrocedieron un par de pasos.

—De pronto como que no tengo tantas ganas… — murmuró Tasty.

El tren llegó al Imperio Cristal y todos fueron recibidos por lujosas carretas tiradas por la Guardia de Honor.

—Vaya… ¿será que merecemos tanto? — Dijo Beat Box maravillada. — Después de todo…

Shining, que por supuesto lideraba la Guardia de Honor, sólo les sonrió a los chicos.

—Claro que sí, ustedes son los amigos más cercanos de mi hija y ella los quiere a su lado. Yo mismo los llevaré, ¡adelante!

Y todos se montaron en sus respectivas carretas (la de las Portadoras de la Armonía iba justo detrás de la de los amigos de Flurry y tercero la de los chicos) avanzando ante los emocionadísimos ponis de Cristal.

—Vaya, estoy acostumbrada a liderar el cortejo — se quejó Rainbow por lo bajo.

—Bueno es el momento de mi sobrina, no el nuestro — dijo Twilight. — Es lógico que para ella los más importantes sean sus amigos.

—Sí, no te pongas celosa Rainbow, después de todo hay que dejarles paso a las nuevas generaciones — dijo Pinkie Pie.

—Yo sé, yo sé, es sólo que extraño un poco mis días de juventud.

Finalmente llegaron al Palacio en donde Cadence los recibió con una gran alegría y orgullo, ¡finalmente era el gran momento de su pequeña!

—Pasen, pasen, por favor… estamos apenas a tiempo. ¡Este será un día que nadie olvidará jamás! — Dijo de excelente humor la Princesa del Amor.

Twilight y compañía sonrieron alegremente y tomaron sus posiciones.

…

Todos los habitantes del Imperio Cristal se habían reunido en el Gran Salón del Palacio, comentando muy emocionados el acontecimiento. Muchos eran apenas niños cuando nació la pequeña y ahora ellos presenciarían su gran momento aceptando su rol como regente. Y por supuesto también había ponis de todo el mundo esperando al gran acontecimiento.

Pronto se hizo un silencio solemne cuando la joven Princesa comenzó a caminar por una larga alfombra roja, ante la mirada de todos; al ritmo de una banda especialmente contratada para la ocasión.

Finalmente llegó al final de la alfombra, en donde fue recibida por las Princesas Luna y Celestia, y detrás de ellas su madre y su tía observando orgullosas a la joven, que se inclinó ante las Monarcas Principales.

—Levántate joven Flurry Heart — pidió amablemente Luna.

Flurry obedeció.

—Desde tu nacimiento he intuido que tú tienes un destino mágico y misterioso — comenzó Celestia, — pues tu mera existencia está ligada al Corazón de Cristal, y con tu gran corazón e imparable forma de ser te has ganado un importante lugar en el corazón del pueblo. Dime joven Flurry Heart, ¿estás lista para aceptar la Corona y todas las responsabilidades que conlleva?

Flurry se inclinó de nuevo.

—Estoy lista, oh Princesa Luna, Princesa Celestia. Yo, Flurry Heart he aceptado desde mucho antes la responsabilidad de proteger al pueblo de todo mal; y con la Corona lo haré todavía con más fervor que antes. Estoy preparada para la responsabilidad.

Luna y Celestia intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad, sabían muy bien acerca del hobby secreto de la Princesa como súper heroína, pero tenían la esperanza que ahora se tomara las cosas más en serio; siempre cumpliendo con su deber pero sin disfraces ridículos o poses bobas de por medio.

—Que pase el Cristalizador — dijo entonces Candace.

Sun Burst apareció en traje de gala, mostrándose bastante nervioso pero los demás lo interpretaron que era por la multitud… _si tan sólo supieran…_ pensaba el pobre unicornio.

—Dime Flurry Heart, ¿a qué Título responderás a partir de este momento?

—Princesa de la Imaginación, madre — respondió solemnemente Flurry.

Candace asintió satisfecha. Le preocupaba que su hija organizara una escena aun insistiendo en el ridículo título de Princesa Geek de todos los Cómics y cambiara de opinión justo en la ceremonia; pero en lugar de eso siguió actuando como debía hacerlo una Princesa.

Candace entonces hizo una señal y apareció Shining, con el uniforme de lujo de los Guardias Reales, portando con su magia una pequeña corona de oro con un pequeño Corazón de Cristal en el centro.

—Inclínate, oh Flurry Heart, Princesa de la Imaginación — pidió Celestia.

La joven obedeció.

Entonces Shining, por su privilengo de padre, tomó la pequeña corona y se la colocó en la cabeza a su hija.

—Con esta Corona, y ante el mismísimo Corazón de Cristal yo te nombro… Princesa de la Imaginación…

Fue cuando Flurry sonrió de una forma que a nadie le gustó, ¿qué significaba aquello?  
Pues bien, la respuesta vino cuando el Corazón de Cristal comenzó a brillar de improviso y con una pequeña fuerza invisible, Flurry fue rechazada.

—¿Qué? — Soltaron todos.

—¿Por qué te rechaza? — Dijo Shining sin entender. — ¿Qué no están ligados desde su nacimiento? ¿No te considera digna?

—Si no fuera así la reacción sería diferente — dijo Celestia examinando la reliquia con su magia. Entonces frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Tia? — Se interesó Luna.

Celestia fulminó a Flurry con la mirada, a lo que la adolescente sólo respondió con una sonrisita insolente.

—Explícate ya mismo — ordenó Celestia. — ¿Por qué el Corazón de Cristal dice que ya has elegido un título ante Él?

Flurry se encogió de hombros y encaró al pueblo de Equestria.

—Bueno, pueblo de Equestria lo lamento por todos los que vinieron a ver una auténtica Coronación pero da la casualidad que ni mis padres ni mi tía ni las abuelas Celestia y Luna me dejarían elegir el título que yo quería así que tuve que adelantarme y hacer una ceremonia privada con mis amigos y familiares más cercanos, los que me conocen y saben apreciar mis intereses. Así que lo lamento pero aunque no les guste yo soy la Princesa Geek de todos los Cómics y así me pienso quedar.

Eso sí que nadie se la esperaba, una buena parte de los ponis se quedó de una pieza sin saber qué decir, otra parte (los nobles para ser más específicos) comenzaron a murmurar entre sí cosas como 'qué vergüenza' y 'los jóvenes de hoy', entre otras.

Twilight estaba ahí de una pieza mirando boquiabierta a su sobrina, ¿en serio se atrevió? En cuanto a sus amigos, que fueron los que participaron como testigos en la ceremonia privada, estaban preocupados de veras… porque si veían bien a Shining su cara pasó del naranja al rojo y luego al púrpura.

—Flurry… — dijo con voz temblorosa por la cólera contenida.

Candace no dijo nada pero estaba echando chispas de la furia (del cuerno no de sus ojos).  
La chica retrocedió un par de pasos tragando saliva, cuando Bright llegó al rescate arrojando uno de sus supuestos portafolios a los cascos de ella, y éste se transformó en una especie de vehículo tipo motocicleta.

—Lárgate antes que te maten…

—¡Te debo una primo! — Gritó Flurry montándose en el vehículo y escapando a toda velocidad.

Luminositè dio un largo suspiro.

—¿Por eso me pediste que le diera a tu traje de gala el mismo nivel de protección que nuestros arma-niformes?

—Te pagué extra, ¿no? — Dijo Bright con inocencia.

—Ayudar a esta imbécil es un desperdicio de tu genio — dijo Lumi con frialdad.

Bright no entendía a qué venía el enojo de su amiga, de por sí su empatía era prácticamente nula pero siempre entendió bastante bien a Lumi (que al igual que él era una sociópata).

—¿Por qué te enojas? ¿Qué te hice yo?

Lumi se encogió de hombros y rodó los ojos fastidiada.

—L'oubier. Crétin.

Bright no le dio más vueltas al asunto y se concentró en el caos causado por la súbita ida de su prima. Bright no estaba preocupado por ella, sabía bien que ella no podía manejar el vehículo pero por algo había programado previamente las coordenadas a dónde debía dirigirse.  
Pero entonces su tío lo regresó a la realidad cuando su tío lo sacudió violentamente.

—¡TÚ!

Luego comenzó a sacudir a Luminositè.

—¡Y TÚ TAMBIÉN! SÓLO USTEDES PUDIERON AYUDARLA A SALIRSE CON LA SUYA.

—Je ne me regarde pes — dijo Lumi, — por mí que esa imbécil haga lo que guste, fue este tipo el que decidió echarle un casco.

—Perdona tío pero es que…

¡ZAP! Shining, Luna, Celestia y Cadence le dieron de lleno al chico usando todo su poder. Cuando se disipó la nube de humo, tal como se lo habían imaginado todos, Bright se encontraba intacto.

—¿Ya liberaron su enojo o me quedo otro poco?

De nuevo lo golpearon, y otra vez y otra más (estas dos veces con la ayuda de Twilight). De nuevo Bright estaba en una pieza.

—¿Ya?

Celestia dio una rápida mirada a su alrededor, viendo a todos los ponis entre confundidos y asustados.

—¡Uf! — Gruñó armándose de paciencia. — Todos, vayan a casa… tengo que hablar con mi ahijado y mi fiel estudiante y… Bright vete a esperarnos al estudio por favor…

Fueron varios minutos tediosos para todas, en donde tuvieron que despedir uno a uno a los invitados y luego por fin se reunieron todos en el estudio en donde Bright ya había comenzado a hacer varios diagramas y cálculos matemáticos en unas cuantas hojas, y conociéndolo era mejor no preguntar.

—De acuerdo, ¿en qué demonios estabas pensando al ayudar a Flurry Heart? — Preguntó Cadence sólo un poco más calmada.

—Yo…

Bright dio una mirada a su alrededor y todos estaba bastante molestos.

—Bright, responde — ordenó su madre.

—Ya qué — se rindió el chico. — A mí nadie me deja hacer nada, todos me tachan de demente, de un tipo cruel y sádico; no entienden que mi cerebro me exige trabajar, necesito retos para ejercitar mi enorme genio pero cuando fabrico mis herramientas todos me miran como si fuera un monstruo peligroso. Los proyectos de la prima Flurry serán puras boberías pero al menos me dieron qué pensar por unas horas, nací con engranajes en lugar de cerebro, ¿qué quieren de mí?

Todos gruñeron pero no de ira sino exasperación.  
Le reclamarían más a Bright pero preferían mil veces que se concentrara en esos pequeños proyectos que en sus armas de destrucción masiva.

—¿Dónde está mi hija? — Preguntó Shining rindiéndose.

—Fuera de su alcance — dijo Luminositè.

—Lumi por favor — reclamó Rarity.

—Me refería a que está en el laboratorio — explicó ella.

Todos gruñeron de nuevo, no la iban poder sacar de ahí ni en un millón de años. Su magia era poderosa, pero no podía competir contra la tecnología de esos dos.

—¿Pero no qué demonios está pensando? — Dijo Cadence. — ¿Cómo puede tomar un título así? ¿No se da cuenta que la Corona es muy seria?

—¿No se dan cuenta ustedes que esto es lo que ella se toma en serio? — Dijo Bright. — Mi prima será una boba y todo lo que quieran, pero sabe lo que quiere y lo que le gusta. Ella es una Geek y abraza su identidad, es hora que ustedes abran los ojos y acepten esa parte de su hija.

Shining y Cadence sólo lo miraron ceñudos.

—No estamos para que un demente nos dé lecciones — dijo amenazante Cadence.

Bright simplemente cruzó los cascos.

—A ver, ¿acaso ustedes no se han esforzado al máximo para proteger Equestria pase lo que pase?

—¿Eso qué tiene que ver? — Dijo su tía de mala gana.

—Sólo respondan — pidió Lumi curiosa, sabiendo bien a dónde apuntaba Bright.

—Sí, ¿por? — Preguntaron al unísono los Reyes de Cristal.

Bright asintió.

—Entonces podrían considerarse como héroes, ¿no?

—¿Sí, y? — Volvieron a preguntar a la vez.

Bright entonces sacó un libro de quién sabe dónde y lo abrió.

—Es que como lo establece claramente el manual de los héroes: todos tenemos nuestra forma de hacer las cosas por lo que el respeto es vital. Si ella quiere leer cómics y actuar como la gente que aparece ahí, es cosa suya, lo importante es que sigan estando del lado del bien.

Los demás refirieron no decir nada, sólo dejaron despacio la habitación.

—Estas nuevas generaciones me hacen sentir vieja — dijo Cadence.

—Y que lo digas — acordó su esposo. — Sólo espero que Flurry sepa lo que hace.

—No, no lo sabe, sigue siendo una niña — dijo Celestia muy molesta. — Pero ya no se puede hacer nada. Demonios, jamás pensé que diría algo así pero preferiría que esos dos no se llevaran así de bien.

* * *

 **Esta escena me recordó cuando Bright hizo de las suyas en la Academia de Unicornios Superdotados pero bueno, quiero dejar en claro la relación cercana entre Bright y Flurry así como las reacciones de Lumi. Igual prometo que esta secuela tendrá más acción que la entrega anterior. En fin,**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**

 **PD: por cierto para los que siguen preguntándose qué pasó entre Twilight y Spike ya les dejé aquí la pista final, así que espero que puedan adivinar.**


	4. Cuarto Principio

**Cuarto principio:  
La mejor defensa para un Reino es dejarle claro a los villanos quién es el que manda**

Bright y Lumi entraron al laboratorio, en donde Flurry ya los estaba esperando. A pesar que su primo le dijo que se pusiera cómoda y se sintiera como en su casa, ni loca se iba a atrever a tocar una sola cosa en ese lugar. (En serio, con sólo estar parada ahí corría el riesgo de activar algo capaz de destruir toda la vida en Equestria).

—Ey primis — dijo ella alegremente. — ¿Cómo están las cosas en el mundo de la superficie? ¿Sigo siendo la más buscada del Imperio Cristal o mis padres ya se calmaron?

—Sólo digamos que la única razón por la que no ha venido ningún equipo SWAT a detenerte es porque saben exactamente dónde estás – dijo Luminositè con indiferencia.

Flurry no discutió más, claro, sus padres, tíos y 'abuelitas' estarían furiosos pero todavía tenían algo de sentido común al no acercarse ahí.

—Bueno, qué ironía: el lugar más peligroso del mundo es a la vez el más seguro — se rio para sus adentros Flurry. — ¿Qué es lo que puedo y no puedo tocar chicos?

—Tranquila, todas las armas tienen un sistema de seguridad que sólo permiten que Lumi y yo podamos usarlas — dijo Bright comenzando a avanzar seguido de Flurry y Luminositè.

—Ajá, pero habilitamos los túneles que usamos para movilizarnos por toda Equestria para que puedas seguir con tu travail de justicier — dijo Lumi indiferente. — Diviértete.

—¡Genial chicos, gracia! Es como lo escribieron en su manual, ¿no? Sin importar lo que pase un héroe hará todo lo posible para cumplir con su deber o algo así — dijo Flurry.

—La norme es un poco diferente pero ya qué. En fin, je te recommende que resuelvas tus asuntos con tes parents le plus vite possible — dijo Luminositè.

—¿Por qué, te molesta tenerme aquí? — Preguntó Flurry entre dolida y confundida.

—Non, pero tengo entendido que es lo que se supone que es lo que diría un amigo en una situación como esta — dijo la chica como si nada. — Aunque esté medicada no creo que nunca pueda entender del todo las reacciones empáticas.

—Lo importante es que tenemos todas las comodidades y comida como para un mes — explicó Bright. — Espero que te sientas cómoda aquí primis. De momento eso, ¿no?

Lumi asintió y entonces Bright le mostró a Flurry una cama en un rincón, junto con una mesita de noche, una lámpara para leer y su armario de tesoros: muñecos, cómics, etc.  
Flurry soltó un gritito de satisfacción y se puso a deshacer sus maletas, no mucho: su cepillo dental y un par de pijamas de súper héroes, sus predilectas. Los dos chicos levantaron una ceja ante esto pero prefirieron no decir nada y se fueron cada quién a su rincón de laboratorio para encargarse de sus respectivas cosas. La joven Princesa Geek de todos los Cómics sonrió tímidamente y abrió su armario en busca de una buena lectura.

Entonces Lumi apretó un botón en un control remoto olvidado en una mesita.

Una de las paredes de acero se movió ligeramente revelando lo que parecía ser un muestrario de telas de diferentes patrones y diseños. Escogió uno de un alegre diseño floral y con la ayuda de unas tijeras (que por alguna razón parecían emitir una especie de brillo sutil) cortó un pedazo que le pareció satisfactorio. Miraba el trozo de tela con fascinación casi hipnótica y lo acarició varias veces perdida entre los patrones florales.

—E insisten que no es la hija biológica de Rarity — murmuró divertida la joven alicornio.

Flurry entonces pasó su atención hacia Bright. Su primo dirigía a sus enormes soldados de metal, del doble del tamaño de un poni, para acomodar y soldar grandes piezas de acero alrededor de una estructura del mismo metal y un montón de cables y cosas extrañas.

—Y supongo que si lo suyo fuera la magia sería igualito a la tía Twilight.

Entonces Luminositè apretó un segundo botón de su control remoto y del suelo emergió una visión de pesadilla.  
Como estaban vinculados desde su nacimiento, Flurry era la encargada de manejar el Corazón de Cristal, así pues era una Guardiana de Equestria. Por eso su madre se había asegurado que se aprendiera una lista de los potenciales enemigos del Reino; por eso reconoció de inmediato a la pobre criatura inconsciente sobre lo que parecía ser una camilla de hospital, incluso estaba conectada a varios aparatos que medían sus biométricos (que de paso estaban increíblemente bajos). Pero lo que alertó a Flurry fue que ella respiraba con dificultad y que estaba asegurada por fuertes grilletes de acero. Su nombre era Catrina, una hechicera gata muy poderosa quien secuestraba a seres de todas las especies y así extraerles su fuerza vital y de este modo mantener sus poderes oscuros y la juventud eterna. Ella fue la maestra de Tirek, pero él se limitaba a robar la magia de los seres vivientes, jamás cruzaba la línea de extraerles toda la vida. Catrina sí y vaya si lo disfrutaba.  
Ella sola había aterrorizado incluso a los temibles Changelling en la época de Chrysalis junto con Grogar, casi todos los villanos mantenían una distancia prudencial. En la proyección mágica creada por su madre, la tal Catrina se veía temible e intimidante rodeada de un aura de poder oscuro; sin embargo ahora tenía varias quemaduras en su cuerpo y hasta zonas sin pelaje. No estaba delgada, pero eso era por las bolsas de suero que tenía conectadas a su cuerpo.

—¿Qué demonios? — Dijo Flurry asustada.

Ni Bright ni Lumi le respondieron, estaban demasiado ocupados en sus respectivas tareas.  
Lumi entonces se relamió los labios y fue ahí cuando Flurry detectó la chispa de locura que había visto hacía cinco años cuando los dos niños lucharon contra Grogar. Sintió un escalofrío, y tenía razón.

Luminositè se acercó a Catrina y con un pequeño objeto de color negro del cual salió una pequeña chispa de electricidad y lo colocó sobre el cuello de la hechicera gatuna.

La gata soltó un horrible chillido al despertar.

—Bonsoir mon chat, ¿qué tal dormiste?

Catrina sollozó en desesperación.

—Tuve un sueño maravilloso… un sueño en donde jamás se me ocurrió meterme con Equestria… un sueño en donde…

—Sí, sí, je comprends — dijo Lumi con calma. — Pero mira el lado bueno, como tenemos una invitada y porque tus biométricos indican que no vas a aguantar mucho más, hoy es el día en que volverás a tu casa.

Catrina sintió un horrible escalofrío ante el tono aterciopelado de la joven.

—No te creo — dijo ella temblando de la cabeza a la cola.

—No me creas, igual no gano nada engañándote — dijo la joven. — Un último invento y ya.

—¿Por qué no me matan y ya? — Suplicó ella.

—Non, tenemos mucho respeto por nuestras mères — dijo Lumi. — Y hay una línea que no cruzaremos.

La gata seguía temblando mirando fijamente a la joven unicornio, esto era el colmo. Había escuchado los rumores de que ellos habían derrotado a Grogar pero lo creía imposible, y ahora estaba atrapada y completamente a su merced luego de una cortísima batalla en donde ellos se limitaron a apretar un botón. Acto seguido vio una luz cegadora y cuando abrió los ojos estaba atrapada en ese lugar en donde pasó las siguientes semanas siendo electrocutada, quemada, atacada con ondas sónicas que hicieron sus ojos y oídos sangrar, aplastada por enormes máquinas de acero y quién sabe cuántas cosas más. En varias ocasiones les suplicó que terminaran el trabajo pero ellos decían que era una línea que no iban a cruzar, acto seguido seguían con sus experimentos del demonio.

—Por favor no…

Lumi la ignoraba, en su lugar tomó el pedazo de tela y le aplicó electricidad con el tazer. La tela se puso rígida como una barra de acero y ella la sopesó en sus cascos, luego se colocó la máscara de la muñeca activando así su traje.

—Esta es mi tela más reciente, las nano-máquinas reaccionan a la electricidad haciendo que ésta se ponga rígida de inmediato, tanto como el acero. O al menos eso espero, para ver si estoy en lo cierto estás tú.

Catrina tembló de nuevo.

—Por favor mátame — lloriqueó la felina.

—Que no.

—Por favor…

—El último experimento, es una promesa — dijo ella. — En serio, si te quedas mucho más terminarás por hacer que crucemos la línea. Eso sí, cuando vuelvas a casa te recomiendo que te tele-transportes o algo porque dudo mucho que después de esto puedas volver a caminar.

—¿QUÉ? ¡NO, ESPERA!

Ante la horrorizada Flurry, Luminositè comenzó a propinarle brutales golpes a las patas de Catrina que se retorcía y suplicaba perdón. Al cabo de un momento Bright perdió la paciencia.

—Maldita sea, ¿podrías hacer un poco de silencio? Tengo que concentrarme aquí y no quiero volar medio laboratorio. Cállala.

—Excuse moi — dijo entonces Lumi tomando otro control remoto y activando una pared de cristal hermético que aisló su parte del laboratorio de los ruidos.

Flurry miró horrorizada a Bright.

—¿Cómo es que esto no te molesta?

—Me molesta, ¿no le acabo de pedir que me dejara trabajar? — Preguntó él.

—¡Sabes a lo que me refiero! ¿No ves que están torturando a alguien frente a tus narices?

—Ah — explicó el muchacho. — Sí, Lumi es del tipo de sociópata que disfruta con el sufrimiento pero te aseguro que su fin último no es la tortura sino la investigación. Está probando su invento y aprovechando a dar rienda suelta a sus necesidades para no perder el control y atacar a un inocente.

—¿No se supone que está medicada? — Preguntó Lumi.

—Sí, pero a veces los fármacos no son suficientes, y aquí entre nos no siempre nos los tomamos. Embotan nuestro genio.

Flurry miró sin entender a su indiferente primo.

—¿Y no te molesta su sufrimiento? Y un minuto, ¿tú estás medicado también?

—Primero, el sufrimiento ajeno me da igual, siempre me ha dado igual— dijo Bright con sinceridad. — Y segundo, sí, los doctores a los que me lleva mamá dicen que yo también tengo algo de sociópata.

—¿Ah?

—Sí, también me parece exagerado. Mi teoría es que mi inteligencia es tanta que ocupa el espacio que en cerebros normales corresponde a la empatía. Me da igual.

Entonces volvió a su trabajo haciendo que Flurry se decidiera a arreglar las cosas con sus padres lo antes posible y salir de ese lugar. Quería mucho a su primo y sabía que siempre podía contar con él; lo quería tanto que olvidaba lo que Bright era en realidad.

Las cosas fueron bastante incómodas para Flurry entonces, pero ni el uno ni la otra tenían el tiempo para ella, estaban como hipnotizados en sus respectivos trabajos. Entonces los dos terminaron con lo suyo.

—¿Y cómo te fue? — Le preguntó Bright a su amiga.

—Esta cosa se supone que fuera tan fuerte como el acero — dijo Lumi examinando la barra. — Pero con el castigo que estaba recibiendo la minina una barra de acero se hubiera roto, pero esta cosa sigue como si nada. Volveré a revolucionar la industria.

—Pero recuerda cortarme un poco a mí — dijo Bright. — ¡Ya tengo más de mil ideas en proceso!

Se dirigieron a sus respectivos ascensores.

—¡Que descanses Primis!

—Nos vemos en la mañana — se despidió la francesita.

Flurry señaló a lo que quedaba de Catrina.

—Oigan, no me puedo quedar tranquila con esa en ese estado.

—Oh, mon erreur, se lo prometí después de todo — dijo Lumi. — ¡Z-Bots!

Las máquinas tomaron la camilla y se la llevaron por uno de los tantos túneles que conectaban el laboratorio con toda Equestria.

—Ahora sí, descansa.

Y Flurry se quedó ahí, temblando.

—En serio espero que se les pase el enojo pronto. Esos dos… urgh…

* * *

 _Montaña desconocida:_

Aquella era una cordillera de pesadilla, habitada por absolutamente nadie; ni siquiera las bestias más peligrosas se atrevían a hacer sus hogares ahí con la obvia excepción de las Descarnadas Alimañas de la Noche; pero esas cosas no se sabía si se les podía llamar seres vivientes o qué.  
Pero extrañamente entre las tantas cavernas vacías había una en particular que estaba iluminada y con música animada. Y en el interior, lo impensable: una alegre cantina donde sólo la escoria más baja y temible del mundo entero se reunía a hablar sobre sus recientes conquistas, victorias menores e incluso derrotas. Desde la Reina Porccina de los cerdos y su hija Crystal, Crunch señor de los Perros Diamante, Ahuizotl, Tirek, entre otros; atendidos por otro de su misma calaña: Squirk un enorme calamar que con sus múltiples tentáculos servía las bebidas y tirano de un imperio submarino.

Entonces la música en la cantina se calló de repente cuando Catrina entró de golpe. Todos retrocedieron con prudencia, menos Tirek que saludó muy animado a su maestra y le ofreció un asiento junto a él mientras todos murmuraban a su alrededor.

—Lady Catrina, ¿cómo ha estado? ¿Ha conquistado muchos Reinos últimamente? ¿Sigue consumiendo fuerza vital, o?

Entonces Tirek cerró la boca al ver el collar plateado que la gata tenía en el cuello, uno igualito al suyo. Squirk entonces se acercó.

—Este… ¿qué le sirvo, Lady Catrina?

La gata gimió y señaló el cóctel firma de la casa en su menú: un _'Equestria nunca más'_ una bebida inventada por Squirk diseñada para todos los que tenían el monstruoso valor de intentar conquistar la tierra de los ponis. Fue creada en los tiempos de Twilight Sparkle y sus amigas para ayudar a los villanos a olvidarse de la vergüenza de ser derrotados por cursilerías como la Magia de la Amistad o del Amor, pero no había ganado popularidad hasta que Bright y Lumi se comenzaron a hacer cargo de los villanos. Luego del encuentro la bebida era muy apreciada por los malos que intentaban desesperadamente matar neuronas para no revivir los horribles momentos en el laboratorio de los pequeños monstruos. Muchos habían atacado el Reino de Equestria por pura curiosidad, no pudiendo creer que dos niños de diez años habían derrotado a Grogar, y el resultado era lamentable. El único que había salido más o menos bien parado era el Príncipe Edgar de los pingüinos pero porque los chicos todavía tenían a Catrina como sujeto de pruebas, él no les hacía falta.

Squirk se puso tentáculos a la obra: en un gran tarro mezcló un vaso de vodka, otro de gin, otro de aguardiente, un frasquito de alcohol medicinal y finalmente un poquitín de whisky blanco diluido con unas gotas de soda. Y al igual que muchos antes que ella, Catrina vació el tarro de un trago y golpeó la barra con sus garras. Squirk se apresuró a preparar otro, reconocía un espíritu destrozado cuando lo veía; y es que a todos los que terminaban en el laboratorio de Bright y Lumi se les rompían sus huesos hasta quebrar sus espíritus. Algo horrible en verdad.

—Es una suerte que todavía tenía un par de prisioneros a los cuales tomarles su energía vital — sollozó Catrina. — De lo contrario ni hubiera podido venir aquí, ¿se imaginan arrastrar una silla de ruedas hasta acá?

Soltó una horrible carcajada que paulatinamente se convirtió en un llanto desconsolado. Nadie dijo nada, de nuevo esa escena era bien conocida en el lugar. También era cada vez menos común, ya nadie se atrevía a acercarse a Equestria pasados los primeros dos años, pero igual estaban familiarizados con el sentimiento.

—Al menos me queda el consuelo que esas armas funcionan a la perfección — dijo Catrina tomándose el cuarto de los tarros. — ¡COOPERÉ AL DESARROLLO DE LA CIENCIA PONI, SALUD!

Tirek puso torpemente la mano en los hombros de su maestra en un intento de calmarla.

—El día de la batalla contra Grogar estuve seguro de algo: cuando esos dos crecieran serían los más temibles de todos nosotros.

—¿Por qué se desperdician entonces sirviendo a las fuerzas del Bien? — Se aventuró alguien. — Si quisieran ya hubieran podido conquistar Equestria y quién sabe cuántos Reinos más.

La Reina Porccina gruñó.

—He escuchado que no lo hacen porque para ellos es tan sencillo que no tienen interés en hacerlo.

Chrysalis suspiró.

—Esos dos están al nivel de Grogar…

—Peor, lo lograron derrotar, ¿no es así?

Siguieron discutiendo, cuando entonces todos se congelaron al sentir una energía muy familiar flotando en el ambiente.

—Hablando del diablo — dijo Squirk poniéndose alerta pero para escapar.

Grogar, ¡GROGAR! Si nadie había salido corriendo era porque no había esperanza de huir de la maldita cabra. Pero para suerte de todos sólo era una carta.

—¿Qué dice? — Preguntó Crunch.

Nadie quería tocar nada que hubiera mandado Grogar pero al ser la cantina de Squirk, todos votaron que el honor debería ser suyo a lo que el calamar respondió sutilmente que el que volviera a sugerir algo así quedaba vedado de la cantina así pues fue Catrina la que la abrió.

—¿Y bien, Lady Catrina? — Se interesó Chrysalis.

Ella tragó saliva.

—Nos convoca a todos a… a la isla de Tambelon dentro de un par de meses. Tiene un anuncio muy importante que hacer… y que el que no se presente lo lamentará de por vida. Voy a organizar una pequeña reunión en mi Castillo ese día, ¿alguien viene?

Nadie dijo nada tampoco, entre los villanos también existía la polémica entre quién les daba más miedo: si Grogar o los lunáticos, divididos mitad y mitad. Por lo visto Catrina acababa de cambiar de bando, nadie la culpaba por eso.

—¿Qué querrá así de la nada? — Se aventuró por ahí el Rey Bumble de las Abejas.

—Creo que no quiero saber.

—¿Tal vez formar una alianza para acabar con los dos ponis esos?

—¡Lady Catrina, yo si quiero ir a su fiesta!

—¡Y yo!

—Por favor no me olviden a mí, haré mi famoso guacamole a la Crunch.

—¿Ese que tiene piedras? ¡Trae una bolsa con hielo mejor!

Etcétera.

Nadie entendía qué demonios, pero en el aire flotaba un aire de desconcierto; pasara lo que pasara el destino del mundo cambiaría para siempre.

* * *

 **Un capítulo con humor negro, muchísimo más oscuro que los anteriores. No se preocupen, volveré al tono original en el siguiente cap, pero quería construir bien la atmósfera para lo que pasará después. Los villanos antes mencionados son de generaciones anteriores de MLP por si alguien pregunta, pero con un toque propio.**

 **Espero les haya gustado o al menos que no les haya parecido demasiado fuerte para el tono de la historia.**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	5. Quinto principio

**Quinto principio:  
No importan las circunstancias, un héroe hará lo posible para cumplir con su deber**

Era un hermoso y muy apacible día de verano en la ciudad de Cloudsdale, y cierto joven pegaso sólo quería descansar durante su descanso de la escuela de chefs superdotados de Canterlot; pero desgraciadamente sus padres tenían otros planes para él.

—¡Light Spectra! — Gritó Rainbow sacudiendo a su hijo. — Despierta, es hora del entrenamiento familiar. Seguro estuviste saltándotelo durante la escuela de cocina…

Pero al sacudirlo se dio cuenta que la cabeza del joven cayó revelando que no era su hijo sino un muñeco bastante bien hecho pero con costuras algo débiles. ¿Era en serio?

—¿Qué pasa ahora? — Preguntó Soarin. — Oye, ¿Y ese muñeco de dónde salió?

—Creo que Light se cree muy listo — dijo Rainbow. — ¿En dónde se metió ese chico?

—Si quiere dormir hasta tarde déjalo — opinó Soarin. — Apenas se quedará unos días con nosotros, no quieras empezar su visita peleando con él Rainbow. Vamos a entrenar, ¿sí?

Rainbow no tuvo más remedio que aceptar, entonces las losas del suelo debajo de la cama se movieron y el joven pegaso saltó con agilidad de vuelta a su cama a dormir en paz.

Más tarde todos se encontraban camino a casa de los padres de Rainbow Dash, pero antes Light tenía que pasar a la única tienda que vendía productos de Japony en todo Cloudsdale.

—¿En serio tenemos que desviarnos tanto? — Se quejó Soarin. — ¡Ellos viven hasta el otro lado de Cloudsdale por el amor de Celestia! ¿Tenemos que venir aquí, Light?

—Papá, ellos fueron muy claros que quieren verme en acción mientras cocino mi especialidad — dijo Light muy serio acariciando la katana envainada que llevaba al cinto. — ¿Y cómo voy a dejarlos sin ver al mejor chef de sushi del mundo? Eso no se hace.

Rainbow se rio por lo bajo aunque disimuladamente había tomado del botiquín un par de tapones para los oídos ya que conociendo a sus padres se la pasarían gritando durante todo 'el show del sushi'. Aunque ahí también tenía que admitir que nadie tenía una forma de hacer sushi tan genial como Light Spectra. **(Para el que tenga curiosidad, la Cutie Mark de Light Spectra representaba una katana cortando limpiamente un rollo de sushi.)**

La pequeña familia estaba por llegar a la tienda cuando vieron pasar a un grupo de policías siguiendo a otro grupo de ponis usando pasamontañas negros que llevaban enormes bolsas de bits y que volaban lo más rápido que podían. Rainbow y Soarin entonces iban a decir algo pero se dieron cuenta que su hijo ya no se encontraba con ellos. Al menos dejó una nota: ' _Dejé mi lista de compras en la casa, no me tardo'._ Los dos pegasos adultos hicieron un face-hoof pues la nota estaba escrita precisamente al reverso de la lista de compras.

—¿Y ahora qué? — Dijo Soarin haciendo una mueca. — ¿Lo esperamos aquí o vamos de una vez a casa de tus padres?

—Ni loca voy ahí sin Light, él les roba la atención de mí — dijo Rainbow cruzando los cascos. — Tú ve a comprar las cosas del sushi para Light y yo tomaré fotografías para el álbum de mamá y papá sobre Sombra Ninjutsu. ¿De acuerdo?

—Ya qué. Sólo ten cuidado ¿sí? Esta gente se ve un poco peligrosa.

—Peligro es mi segundo nombre — dijo Rainbow con confianza. — ¿Recuerdas?

—Sí y el de Light es Mortal — dijo Soarin rodando los ojos. — Igual cuídate por favor.

Dash le dio un beso a su marido y salió volando por encima de los criminales con la cámara lista. Buscó por todas partes aunque sabía que Sombra Ninjutsu era un maestro en aparecer de la nada. ¡Entonces lo halló! Entre los criminales había uno que no estaba con ellos antes pero debido a lo frenético de la persecución policial no habían caído en la cuenta hasta que ya era demasiado tarde.

El invitado de pronto saltó entre los que tenían las bolsas más grandes y con agilidad sacó de la nada una especie de cuchillo curvado y las abrió de golpe. El precioso botín se esparció por toda la calle y los criminales pararon por la estupefacción.

—¡Oye! ¡Eso fue bajo!

El bandido de más se quitó de golpe el pasamontañas revelando un traje completamente negro con símbolos de kanji en color rojo. Hizo una reverencia.

—Iie, eso no fue bajo. Sore wa ninjutsu desu.

Y le dio una ágil patada giratoria al líder que cayó desplomado sobre el suelo. Luego les mostró a los compañeros varias estrellas shuriken y las arrojó contra las otras bolsas de dinero.

—No está bien robar, ¿no lo sabían?

Entonces el héroe de todo Cloudsdale sacó un bastón bo e hizo una genial pose apuntando una de sus puntas hacia los malos y se quedó ahí un rato.

—No hay reporteros imbécil, tus escaramuzas contra criminales de baja estofa son tan comunes que ya no son noticia — dijo uno de los policías que acababa de llegar a la escena.

—Yo sé, esta es para mis fans número uno — dijo el héroe mirando hacia una esquina.

Rainbow sonrió con ternura, no podía verlo pero sabía que su hijo le guiñó un ojo.

Entonces el muchacho hizo un hábil movimiento con el bo y los criminales cayeron abatidos, claro, con la policía pisándoles las alas y Sombra Ninjutsu no tenían ninguna oportunidad de escapar desde el principio.

—Doomo, doomo — dijo entonces Sombra N haciendo una respetuosa reverencia a la policía. — Sore wa mi placer, dorobo-tachi sufrirán las consecuencias al contaminar mi ciudad con crimen.

Entonces el policía de antes lo esposó.

—Sí, sí, pero sabes bien que es delito ser un vigilante enmascarado. Ven conmigo y…

Se dio cuenta que lo que había esposado era un poste de luz y no al héroe.

—¡Oye! ¡Eso es trampa!

Desde un techo cercano, Sombra Ninjutsu hizo otra reverencia.

—Iie, eso es ninjutsu.

Y desapareció tras una nube de humo.

Mientras en la tienda de artículos asiáticos, Soarin esperaba pacientemente con las compras ya hechas cuando su hijo llegó corriendo.

—¡Uf! Qué tonto soy, la lista de compras la debí haber dejado tirada, porque no estaba en la casa…

Su madre llegó tras él.

—¿Sabes que sabemos bien que eres tú, verdad?

—Claro que lo sé — se defendió el chico. — Si no haría excusas menos obvias y con el genio de la simplicidad.

—¿A ver? — Dijo Soarin divertido.

Light Spectra tomó aire y:

—¡Miren un mono!

Los dos pegasos mayores se volvieron hacia donde su hijo señalaba y cuando vieron que no había nada, se dieron cuenta que ya se había ido.

—Okay, esa estuvo buena — admitió el pegaso blanco.

—Sí, originalidad no le faltó.

Mientras tanto el ninja había aterrizado en el techo de la tienda, en donde de reojo había visto al Capitán Asombroso.

—¡Capitán! ¿Qué lo trae por Cloudsdale?

—Quería ver si necesitabas ayuda, pero lo tienes todo bajo control.

—Un ninja pide ayuda si la necesita, pero ladrones de poca monta no son rivales para Sombra Nijutsu — dijo el chico haciendo una pose al mejor estilo de Nekoyasha, su personaje favorito. — ¿Qué hay de tu territorio?

—Sí… tengo algo de miedo si te soy honesto. ¡Quiero seguir cumpliendo con mi deber asombrando a todo el mundo con mis asombrosos poderes! Pero luego de lo que pasó me la pienso dos veces antes de entrar al Imperio Cristal.

Sombra Ninjutsu lo entendía.

—Precisamente me topé con Watt y me dijo que también tuvo problemas en Canterlot, las Princesas saben que tuvimos algo que ver con el 'fraude de la Coronación' y lo estuvieron interrogando.

—¿Y a ti?

—Ya no tardarán demo watashi usé la excusa que tenía que tomar el densha para visitar a mis padres y me salvé. Me pregunto cuánto tomó en caer en la cuenta que no hay densha a Cloudsdale sino kurmas tirados por pegasos.

—Ya me estás fastidiando asombrosamente con tu manía de mezclar Japony cuando hablas.

—Y tú a mí diciendo 'asombroso' y sus derivados cada dos por tres.

—¡No he dicho nada!

Los dos amigos se rieron de buena gana.

—¿Entonces qué harás? — Quiso saber Sombra Ninjutsu.

—Creo que ser valiente y seguir a la perfección el manual de los héroes — dijo Flurry. — Además tengo la pequeña esperanza que mis padres vean lo que hago y me aprecien por fin. Te lo juro, no llevo ni un día viviendo en el laboratorio de mi primo y estoy asombrosamente asustada. Ellos dos son…

—Algo me dice que no quiero saber — dijo Sombra N. — Cuídese y siga asombrando al mundo capitán, ¡Yo tengo que ir con mis abuelos!

—Cuídate tú.

El chico se desvaneció en otra nube de humo y el capitán soltó un enorme suspiro. Tenía que cumplir con su deber, eso lo sabía pero… ¿por qué las cosas tenían que ser tan complicadas con sus padres?

—Ojalá entiendan que yo salvo el mundo a mi manera.

 _ **Imperio Cristal:**_

La Princesa Candace y el Príncipe Shining Armor estaban frente a un orfanato al cual entregaron en una muy elegante ceremonia un donativo que los buenos ciudadanos del Imperio Cristal habían recolectado para ellos.

—Y es un gran honor para mí asegurar el futuro de nuestros pequeños ponis — dijo la Princesa. — Y con este donativo de veinticinco mil bits espero que puedan lograr hacer las reparaciones que los potrillos tanto necesitan.

Tanto los niños como el personal del orfanato y el público (la alta nobleza del Imperio) resonaron los cascos alegremente ante esto y la anciana directora iba a recibir la gran bolsa de bits cuando un temblor sacudió todo el lugar y la pequeña estatua de Spike que había en el orfanato cayó sobre los Reyes de Cristal. Rápido como él sólo, Shining creó un campo de energía mágico que los protegió a ambos, pero lo que pasó fue que desviaron la vista del donativo por un segundo y eso era todo lo que los bandidos necesitaban.

Cuando reaccionaron la bolsa de bits ya estaba en poder de varios ponis que se abrían paso entre el público.

—¡Esto no se va a quedar así, GUARDIAS! — Gritó Shining.

Pero los guardias retiraron sus cascos revelando que también eran parte de la banda y tras tomar a los niños como rehenes desafiaron a los Reyes de Cristal a actuar siquiera.

—Dennos un motivo y lo haremos — dijo uno de los tipos colocando su cuchillo en el cuello de un potro que comenzó a llorar desconsolado.

Ni Candace ni Shining se movieron.

—Sí, se necesita más que mucho poder para detenernos — se deleitó el bandido comenzando a irse… cuando alguien le tocó el hombro con calma.

—¿Cómo ser muy asombroso?

—¿Qué?

Antes que pudiera reaccionar el Capitán Asombroso le presentó sus casos delanteros y soltó sus famosas ondas sónicas que hizo que cayera al suelo tapándose los oídos. Los otros bandidos no se iban a quedar atrás, dirigieron sus cuchillos hacia los huérfanos, cuando una sombra a toda velocidad los empujó violentamente hacia atrás y los electrocutó.

—¡Detrás de usted, Cap! — Gritó Watt.

El Capitán Asombroso le hizo caso a su compañero dando una coz, justo a otro de los bandidos que iba golpearlo por detrás con una barra de acero.

—Si de por sí soy asombroso solo, con mis compañeros somos invencibles — dijo el Capitán al derribado matón.

—Da igual, ya ganamos…

—Sí, sí, ahora cuéntame una de vaqueros — provocó Watt.

Mientras tanto los bandidos que huían con el botín se dieron cuenta de algo.

—Oye, ¿esto no huele muy mal para ser dinero?

—¿Eh?

El otro frenó de golpe y se dieron cuenta que lo que iban cargando no era dinero sino un saco de cebollas. No tuvo ni tiempo de preguntar qué demonios porque de la nada le dieron en la nariz con un bastón bo.

—¿Sorprendido? Eso es ninjutsu.

El par de bandidos encararon a Sombra Ninjutsu que se preparó para luchar, cuando los dos fueron derribados por un poni hecho de roca pura.

—Oye, ya los tenía — se quejó Sombra N.

—Sí pero yo también tengo que participar, es Elemental — se defendió el otro héroe. — Pero ayúdame con los otros que se están escapando, ¿quieres?

No había que repetirlo, Sombra N saltó de repente y comenzó a arrojar shurikens contra el montón de falsos soldados que trataban de huir, y el Elemental se transformó en viento para atraparlos más fácilmente.

Mientras Watt y Asombroso seguían golpeando y salvando huérfanos, hasta que el Elemental y Sombra N regresaron con el botín.

—Bien, creo que hicimos un trabajo asombroso — dijo el Capitán mirando a los Reyes de Cristal.

Igual ellos no se veían muy felices de verlos ahí.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — Dijo Candace frunciendo el enctrecejo.

—Sí, danos una buena razón para no tirarte encima a los soldados y capturarte.

Los héroes miraron a su capitán, que se mantuvo tranquilo. Al menos tuvieron la decencia de no revelar su verdadera identidad.

—Porque soy un héroe y debo seguir cumpliendo con mi deber — dijo Asombroso. — Porque para eso estamos los héroes, para cumplir nuestro deber sin importar qué.

—¡Y ustedes son nuestros héroes! — Dijo un niño de cinco años muy tierno, a lo que los miembros de la Liga se inclinaron agradecidos.

—Imitar a los cómics no es heroísmo — dijo Shining.

—Ey, hay héroes de todo tipo. Algunos protegen el mundo desde un trono y otros van directamente a la acción. Ahora si me disculpen, ¡nos vamos! Sombra N, haz los honores.

El ninja aceptó arrojando una bomba de humo y cuando éste se disipó ellos cuatro ya no estaban.  
Los dos Reyes de Cristal no supieron qué decir ante esto.

—Me enojaría más pero… tengo que admitir que es fiel a sus creencias — murmuró Candace. — Y nos ayudó bastante hoy.

—Sólo me gustaría que no siguiera las directrices de ese loco — se lamentó Shining con paciencia. — Manual de los héroes, cómo no.

* * *

 **De nuevo nos concentramos en la Liga de los Héroes como tal sin prestarles atención a Bright o a Lumi. Espero les haya agradado el hijo de Dash quien fue en el que me concentré esta vez. Eso, y por el momento pues:**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	6. Sexto principio

**Sexto principio:  
Un héroe no acepta desafíos, es él quien desafía a los villanos**

La hija menor de Derpy, Sparkler, se despertó temprano como siempre y muy contenta se dirigió hacia la oficina de entregas 'Quiky', en donde trabajaba como curier. Usualmente iba temprano a la universidad pero como estaban de descanso de primavera ella aprovechaba a trabajar de jornada completa completo. Y vaya que a Sparkler le gustaba su trabajo, no sólo le ayudaba a pagar sus estudios sino que le permitía practicar su deporte favorito (el parcour) por toda la bella ciudad de Canterlot. Daba gusto verla, saltando de tejado en tejado, y de una escalera de incendios a otra; y hasta llegando al extremo de trepar estatuas para llegar de forma más creativa a sus destinos; y por supuesto siempre llevando su entrega a tiempo. Eso no era todo, gracias a ello también tenía la oportunidad de presenciar varios crímenes en proceso dándole la oportunidad de actuar Watt, jurado protector de Canterlot y miembro fundador de la liga de los héroes.

Con su gran habilidad y sus poderes eléctricos él podía manejar cualquier situación que se diera en menos de un minuto, como por ejemplo el asalto a licorería que se estaba dando justo en esos instantes. Un poni con planta de matón tenía amenazado con un cuchillo al dueño, que temblaba, mientras que sus dos amigos vaciaban la registradora y los estantes de botellas respectivamente. Tenían que apresurarse antes que el poni eléctrico apareciera… pero obviamente ya era demasiado tarde pues de pronto escucharon en el fondo música tecno-funky a todo volumen. Se volvieron y justo ahí vieron al tipo bailando alegremente.

—¿Saben? — Dijo el héroe de todo Canterlot. — El loco del príncipe Spark será aterrador y todo pero admitámoslo: era genial en sus presentaciones cuando todavía era Señor Z.

Los ladrones y el dueño se le quedaron viendo al poni en el traje azul, que alegremente cargó sus cascos con electricidad y le dio una rápida mirada a sus alrededores.

—¿Y con quién empezamos la fiesta chicos? Yo bailo con todos, pero les recuerdo que tengan mucho cuidado: la electricidad lastima, la electricidad es muy peligrosa.

Entonces desapareció en un relámpago azul celeste y pronto el poni que tenía amenazado al dueño terminó en el suelo, pero en lugar de acabar a su oponente con una descarga eléctrica igual que siempre, Watt se apoyó contra la pared de la tienda mostrándose algo molesto.

—Ay vamos chicos, ¿no es más sencillo que me manden una carta a mi casa? Digo, la Princesa Celestia sabe quién soy en verdad, ¿no es mucho pedir un poco de amabilidad?

El falso dueño de la tienda (en realidad un comandante de la Guardia del Sol) suspiró divertido y les hizo una señal a los demás soldados para que dejaran la pantomima.

—El asunto es que no pensamos que acudiría si lo llamamos, señor Watt — dijo el capitán. — ¿O prefiere señorita Sparkler Hooves? Usted sabe lo grave de su situación, ¿no?

—Sí, sí, admito que hacer enojar a la Corona no fue lo más inteligente pero ¿no se supone que mi amiga Flurry ya la asumió también? Y ya nombró a toda la Liga de los Héroes como sus caballeros ante el mismísimo Corazón de Cristal así que podemos decir que contamos con la protección de la Princesa Geek de todos los cómics.

Todos los soldados se rieron, de hecho les caía muy bien el amigo Watt. Siempre servicial y rápido para responder a los problemas ya lo consideraban un miembro imprescindible de las fuerzas del orden de la ciudad de Canterlot y hasta el mismo Capitán de la Guardia lo condecoró como Caballero Honorario.

—Pero bueno, pasando a asuntos serios, ¿cómo supo que sólo era un acto, señor Watt?

—Oigan debajo de esta máscara soy una de las curiers más mejores y menos peores de Canterlot — se rio el gran héroe. — Y nunca olvido a los que _no_ me dan propina.

De nuevo los soldados se rieron y Watt con ellos. Fue sólo una vez en que nadie tenía cambio pero igual Sparkler nunca dejaba pasar la oportunidad de reclamarles.

—¿Entonces qué quiere de mí la Corona? — Quiso saber Watt.

Celestia entró entonces mostrándose molesta, pero al menos no tanto como lo estabaen el fiasco de Coronación.

—Lo que quiero es hablar con mi sobrina-nieta muy seriamente, pero no sobre su conducta; eso es asunto de sus padres. Pero no puedo si sigue escondiéndose con su primo.

Watt torció el gesto, aunque con su máscara no se le notó.

—¿Y de qué quiere hablar con ella, su Alteza?

Celestia dudó unos momentos en decirle a la chica, pero luego pensó que era lo mejor, después de todo sólo sus amigos podían convencer a Flurry Heart de mostrarse en público.

—El problema aquí es que al aceptar la Corona ha heredado automáticamente un territorio sobre el cual reinar pero con todo lo que ha pasado no lo ha podido asumir. Sin mencionar que con su título será muy difícil lograr que los ponis la tomen en serio, por eso quiero hablar muy seriamente sobre su futuro… y qué piensa hacer de ahora en más.

Watt tomó nota.

—Wow, eso suena importante — dijo rascándose la cabeza.

—Es por eso que sus padres están tan molestos, Flurry Heart no parece darse cuenta del peso que tenían sus acciones a futuro.

—Le diré a Flurry.

Celestia se dio por satisfecha.

—Muy bien, y por cierto, si es cierto que ustedes juraron ser Caballeros de Flurry, hablaré con ustedes justo después, ¿entendido?

—Sí, entendido — suspiró el héroe.

—Bien, hasta pronto.

Y la Princesa se fue dejando solos a la guardia y a Watt.

—¿Y a dónde tienes entrega hoy, amigo?

Watt miró la dirección de su paquete.

—Un tal Dark Hood. ¿Por?

—Eso pensé que decía — murmuró el comandante. — Ese sujeto es peligroso amiga, un mafioso muy peligroso que hemos estado persiguiendo durante meses. No creo que el paquete en sí tenga nada incriminatorio pero yo que tú tendría cuidado.

—Entonces será Watt y no Sparkler el que le haga una visita. Y de todos modos ya me retrasé mucho aquí y se supone que es entrega inmediata, ¡nos vemos chicos!

Y se fue a máxima velocidad mientras los guardias se despedían de él alegremente.  
Llegar a la mini-mansión del tal Dark Hood no fue difícil, pero sólo por precaución usó su habilidad para colarse detrás de la reja y espiar a través de un tragaluz. ¿En serio por qué diablos había como seis matones en fila esperando a que alguien tocara la puerta? Entonces se fijó en el cliente al que se supone debía entregarle el paquete. Era un poni alto ya entrado en años pero envuelto por una larguísima capucha que miraba expectante.

—Pst — dijo algo molesto. — Es tu cumpleaños hijo, y podías elegir el presente que quisieras, ¿pero ella?

Detrás de él se asomó un poni un poco más joven envuelto también en una larga capucha, pero él tenía el rostro descubierto y sus ojos brillaban de ansias.

—Sí padre. Debiste verla correr de aquí para allá entregando paquetes. Jamás he visto mayor belleza y gracilidad en una sola poni. ¡Por eso la quiero para mí!

Watt hizo un face-hoof.

—Me dijeron que este tipo era peligroso, pero no un idiota. ¿Esto es en serio? Bueno al mal paso darle prisa, también tengo otras entregas que hacer.

Entonces bajó a toda velocidad y tocó el timbre de la mansión.

—¡Adelante! — Gritó el hijo de Dark Hood con una voz que apenas si disimulaba el temblor de la emoción.

Pero todos se quedaron con la boca abierta cuando por la puerta no entró la curier a la que el hijo del jefe quería hacer suya sino al más grande héroe de todo Canterlot (después de las Princesas).

—¡¿WHAT?! — Gritó Dark Hood junior.

—Ese es mi nombre — canturreó Watt. — ¿Secuestrar a una curier que hace parcour? Viejo y pensé que los del bajo mundo no podían caer más bajo.

Tanto jefes como matones rugieron y se lanzaron contra Watt, pero como él tenía la velocidad del rayo todos terminaron atados. Eso sí, cuando los vio luchando por liberarse él simplemente les lanzó una descarga de gran poder.

—Chicos, chicos, hay que tener cuidado. La electricidad es muy peligrosa, la electricidad lastima: eso no es un juguete.

Entonces todos gruñeron derrotados.

—Debo… saberlo… — dijo entonces Dark Hood junior entrecortadamente por la electricidad recorriendo todavía sus sistema. — ¿Cómo… lo… supiste?

—Me topé por ahí a la chica de tus sueños y cuando me contó a quién le iba a entregar el paquete vine yo en su lugar, ya sabes, tu viejo tiene su famita — dijo Watt tranquilamente.

El mafioso junior gritó de frustración y Watt le dio otra descarga.

—Como sea, ¿me pueden firmar aquí por favor? — Dijo él entregándoles la forma del cliente provista por su oficina. — Ya saben, para que tu amiga la curier pueda seguir trabajando y haciendo las acrobacias que tanto amas en lugar de aburrirse en una oficina.

El chico gruñó de mala gana y firmó, entonces Watt se fue a la velocidad del rayo de regreso a la oficina de entregas, a la cual entró sin su uniforme.

—¡Su curier estrella ya regresó! — Canturreó alegremente.

Su jefa miró el reloj de la pared.

—¿Tan pronto? Bueno, a veces se me olvida con quién estoy hablando. Bueno, tienes que entregar un cargamento de verduras a la asociación de amantes de la coliflor hoy a la tarde; pero antes necesitamos que lleves unos cuantos quilovatios, watts y decibeles a la banda de rock que se presentará al estadio central. ¡Oh! Y justo después de eso tienes que ir al zoológico a alquilar a algunos pingüinos que nos encargaron en el teatro de la ópera, se necesitan para llenar los asientos vacíos; pero revisa bien que no haya quedado ni un quilovatio en el porta-paquetes para que ningún pingüino distraído se electrocute.

Sparkler lo anotó todo.

—¿Sólo eso? ¡Vuelvo en una hora, a lo sumo hora y cuarto!

Entonces subió corriendo las escaleras del edificio en donde se encontraba la oficina de envíos y cuando su jefa vio por la ventana por supuesto que ahí vio a la joven unicornio saltando de techo en techo llevando las enormes cajas.

—Esta niña tiene mucho entusiasmo, ya lo creo. Y algo que no le han diagnosticado…

 _ **Ponyville, Palacio de la Amistad:**_

Twilight estaba algo cansada, se la pasó una buena parte del día haciendo diferentes diligencias Reales y luego tomando el té con su hermano y Candace que por enésima en menos de una semana vez le pidieron que razonara con su hijo para que dejara de proteger a Flurry.  
Pero bueno, ya había terminado y ahora sólo le tocaba relajarse en casa. Tal vez podría hacer algo con Bright, después de todo no le hizo mucha gracia que dejara a Discord cuidándolo mientras ella estaba fuera (usualmente sería Flash pero como cosa rara él estaba en Canterlot).

—Bright, ya llegué — dijo llamando a su hijo. — ¿Bright? ¡Discord! ¿Dónde estás?

No había respuesta, lo más seguro es que estuvieran en el laboratorio así que se dirigió al elevador y bajó.  
En el laboratorio Flurry se encontraba leyendo uno de sus tantos cómics cuando vio a su tía. Soltó un gritito y quiso correr pero Twilight la tranquilizó.

—Tranquila Flurry, ni aunque quisiera podría sacarte de aquí. ¿Cómo has estado?

Un poco más tranquila, la joven alicornio sonrió.

—Ni bien ni mal. El primo es un gran anfitrión pero algo aterrador de vez en cuando.

Twilight suspiró.

—Sí, es un científico loco después de todo. Y hablando de él, ¿dónde está?

Flurry señaló hacia una puerta.

—Trabajando en no sé qué.

—Como siempre — sonrió Twilight. — ¿Y a Discord lo has visto?

—Yo acabo de venir de mi patrullaje de rutina en el Imperio Cristal, ni sabía que él estaba ahí — dijo Flurry. — Lo siento.

Twilight asintió y fue hacia la puerta que le señaló Flurry.

—¡Bright! — Llamó alegremente a su hijo cuando lo vio inclinado sobre el microscopio estudiando una especie de gravilla.

—Hola mamá, ¿ya regresaste tan pronto?

Twilight sonrió divertida.

—Bright, ya es casi la una de la tarde.

El chico se encogió de hombros.

—Ah, se me fue el tiempo igual que siempre — dijo como quien no quiere la cosa volviendo su atención a la gravilla. — Jamás había visto algo así, ¿quieres ver?

Twilight sonrió, hacer experimentos era una de las pocas cosas que podían disfrutar como madre e hijo, así que ¿por qué no?  
Y como siempre lo que él le mostró no decepcionó: la composición de la gravilla no parecía piedra, o ninguna otra muestra de suelo que hubiera visto antes.

—No puedo clasificar esto Bright, ¿de dónde lo sacaste?

Bright sólo señaló hacia un montón de grava que había en el centro del laboratorio.

—Ya… tengo miedo de preguntar así que no lo haré. En lugar de eso, ¿sabes dónde está Discord?

Bright entonces sacó un control remoto y apretó un botón. Una de las tantas computadoras del lugar comenzó a mostrar varias escenas en donde Discord intentaba sin éxito romper hacer una broma pesada tras otra para romper la concentración de Bright en sus notas y libros… hasta que comenzó a meterse directamente con éstas haciendo que el libro lo mordiera, otro libro le explotó en la cara, otro se convirtió en un idioma que nadie hablaba ya; o vertiendo tinta sobre sus apuntes, cortándolos en tiras o borrándolos por completo.

— _Vamos amigo, eres demasiado serio. Trata de divertirte y jugar…_

Al final Bright perdió la paciencia y activó una pequeña esfera plateada, que emitió una luz dorada y Discord terminó convertido en piedra así sin más.

Twilight sólo hizo una mueca, ese aparato era una de las más extrañas y temibles creaciones de Bright: algo que podía replicar artificialmente los poderes de los Elementos de la Armonía. Mucho menos dañino que la mayoría de sus armas pero no menos aterradora, en el sentido quedemostraba hasta la Magia más pura y poderosa conocida por los ponis podía ser replicada por las máquinas sin corazón de Bright y Lumi. Incluso las Princesas casi se desmayan cuando por primera vez mostraron la máquina aquella.

—¡Bright, regrésalo a la normalidad ya mismo! — Pidió Twilight con paciencia.

—Él empezó — dijo Bright. — Y oye, no es fácil hacerme enojar pero…

—Te entiendo, te entiendo — dijo ella. — Pero por favor…

—Tú estás más cerca — dijo Bright. — En el escritorio junto a ti.

Twilight entonces se fijó en la maquinita y la apagó.  
De inmediato la gravilla tembló y Discord volvió a la vida.

—¡TÚ! — Le gritó a Bright.

Él se volvió.

—Oye tú quisiste detener el proceso de la ciencia y ahora te convertiste en parte de éste. ¿No es eso justo?

El draconequino apretó los dientes.

—¿SABES LO MUCHO QUE ME DOLIÓ CUANDO ME PARTISTE EN PEDAZOS?

Bright levantó una ceja.

—¿A poco puedes sentir siendo de piedra?

Discord asintió molesto.

—Ya — dijo Bright ajustándose sus gafas de lectura. — Bueno si te hace sentir mejor puedo fingir sentirme mal por ti, últimamente soy mejor imitando emociones que no siento.

Discord miró a los ojos a Bright y como la mayoría sintió un escalofrío ante la indiferencia del chico; luego miró a Twilight que estaba ahí como si a la que hubieran transformado en piedra era ella.

—Twilight cariño, renuncio. Lo siento de verdad pero no lo quiero cerca, ¡NUNCA MÁS!

Y se fue a la superficie porque no podía tele-transportarse desde el laboratorio. Viendo la expresión del rostro de su madre, Bright se explicó.

—No lo hice en plan sádico, él sólo se les deslizó a los Z-Bots cuando lo estaban transportando, luego era una oportunidad de oro para estudiar al mismísimo dios del caos y ver si puedo diseñar algo a partir de esos datos.

Twilight mejor no le dio vueltas al asunto, eso le pasaba por pedirle a Discord que cuidara de Bright.

—¿Y ya se te ocurrió algo? — Dijo mirando los apuntes del chico.

—No tienes ni idea, es la ventaja de nacer con engranajes en lugar de cerebro.

—¿No son armas, verdad?

—No, como cosa rara no, la magia de este tipo funciona de ese modo.

—¿Me prometes algo?

—Claro.

—No le digas a Lumiositè que Discord puede sentir estando petrificado, ¡por lo que más quieras!

—Seguro.

Con esto Twilight se daba por satisfecha.

—Bien, vamos por tu prima y almorcemos juntos.

No se dijo más y todos fueron escaleras arriba, en donde los Z-Bots ya habían cocinado y puesto la mesa como los perfectos sirvientes que eran.  
Fue cuando los sensores de Bright (y la habilidad de Flurry y Twilight para sentir magia) hizo que todos se levantaran.

—Grogar… — murmuraron las alicornios con un hilo de voz, temblando de cascos a cabeza.

Pero Bright sólo estaba ahí sonriendo, con sus ojos brillando de la emoción. La emoción del mayor reto de su vida regresando a él, la incertidumbre si sus inventos estarían a la altura para Grogar ahora que ya no contaba con el elemento sorpresa de su parte. Él vivía para poner su brillante mente a prueba, y nada ni nadie la estimulaba tanto como Grogar.

Pero en lugar de eso lo que apareció frente a ellos fue una carta.

—Bright — dijo Twilight con cautela.

Él asintió.

—¡Z-Bots! — Llamó.

Las máquinas tomaron la carta entre sus garras de acero y la abrieron, presentándosela a su creador.

—¿Y bien? — Quiso saber Flurry.

—La cabra cabrona nos cita a Lumi y a mí en la isla de Tambelon. Quiere hacer un anuncio muy importante al mundo y quiere que seamos sus invitados de honor.

Twilight miró fijamente al muchacho.

—¿Y bien?

—Creo que es hora de reunir a toda la Corona incluyendo a la Princesa Geek de todos los cómics. ¿No les parece?

Saltaron a escribir las cartas urgentes.

* * *

 **Y ahora tenemos la vida de otro de los miembros de la Liga, sólo me falta Beat Box pero todavía no he pensado en qué tipo de personalidad darle, ya se me ocurrirá algo; de momento me encantó trabajar con Sparkler. Espero les haya gustado y:**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	7. Séptimo principio

**Séptimo principio:  
Un héroe no se deja sorprender por la trampa de un villano, sobre todo si entran a su guarida**

El Reino de Equestria era usualmente tranquilo y lleno de paz, mucho más que cuando las Portadoras de la Armonía eran jóvenes, por eso eran raras las ocasiones en las que se necesitaba la presencia de las cuatro ahora cinco Princesas del Reino; además de los altos mandos de las tres Guardias Reales. Se respiraban la tensión y el miedo en el ambiente, pero al menos todas hacían su mejor esfuerzo para mantenerse firmes durante la crisis.  
También habían ciertos problemas secundarios de lado, como la evidente tensión entre Flurry y sus padres que estaban bastante separados entre sí; y no ayudaba que Flurry había escogido a los miembros de la Liga de los Héroes como sus nuevos Caballeros Reales.

—Sólo les hace falta su muy asombroso capitán — dijo Flurry llevándose su casco al pecho en una pose clásica de sus cómics preferidos. — Pero les aseguro que aunque no esté aquí con nosotros, el Capitán Asombroso está muy, muy cerca…

—Sólo lo voy a decir una vez — intervino la Princesa Celestia mucho más seria de lo que Flurry jamás la vio. — Esta no es la hora ni el lugar para ponerse a jugar, eres una Princesa y tienes deberes con tu pueblo. ¡Compórtate como tal al menos durante las emergencias!

Nadie dijo más al respecto y pasaron al único punto de la agenda: el regreso de Grogar.

—Comandante Sentry, que pase el príncipe Spark y la señorita Lumi Belle — Pidió Luna.

Flash se apresuró a abrir la puerta a su hijo, que le sonrió muy contento y tras un abrazo rápido entre padre e hijo, los dos amigos comparecieron ante aquel consejo.

—Entonces, ¿podrían mostrarnos las cartas por favor? — Pidió Celestia preocupada.

Bright y Lumi sacaron no las cartas sino las fotografías de las mismas, y las presentaron.

—Tambelon — murmuró Celestia. — Ese lugar me suena, ¿pero de dónde? ¿De dónde?

—Una isla que muchos concuerdan era el equivalente al paraíso — comenzó a explicar Flurry. — Bella y rebosante de vida, sus habitantes se consideraban los más dichosos del mundo entero. Pero entonces fueron arrasados por algo que los libros sólo llaman 'la calamidad' y toda la vida fue extinta en un parpadeo. Ahora es una roca solitaria en el mar.

Todos se le quedaron viendo a la más joven de las Princesas, que se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué? Mamá me hizo estudiar todo sobre los enemigos de Equestria, ¿recuerdan?

—Y adivino — dijo Bright. — La calamidad es nuestra vieja amiga la cabra cabrona.

Luna miró fijamente al chico y frunció el entrecejo. Él sólo le sonrió despreocupadamente.

—¿Te das cuenta que él juró venganza específicamente contra tu amiguita y contra ti, pedazo de estúpido? — Le dijo muy molesta la Princesa de la Noche. — El resto de nosotros somos como cucarachas para él, pero a ustedes dos los odia de verdad.

—Precisamente — dijo Luminositè sacando un block de notas. — Durante todo este temps hemos estado preparándonos para el retour de la chèvre cabrona. El único inconvénient con el que nos topamos es que podremos destrozar el lugar con un solo disparo de cualquiera.

Twilight torció el gesto.

—¿Se dan cuenta de lo que hacen?

—Mamá, no permitiré que te toquen a ti o a papá… ¡a ninguno de ustedes! — dijo Bright muy serio. — La última vez tuvimos suerte porque lo tomamos desprevenido, pero hoy él ya sabe que sus habilidades innatas no funcionan contra nosotros y tratará de atacar con todo desde el principio. Nosotros tenemos que hacer lo mismo, y como la última vez lo único que pudo hacerle un daño significativo fueron nuestras armas de último recurso, esta vez lo utilizaremos de entrada, si sigue vivo como la última vez usaremos el resto del arsenal anti-Grogar.

Celestia miró a Bright con una expresión de miedo. Grogar era un ser temible y muy poderoso, al cual nada ni nadie había podido detener… hasta que Bright Spark y Luminositè usaron sus máquinas contra él. Muchos hubieran caído con el arsenal que todo lo que ellos tenían a su disposición, no así Grogar que a pesar de haber recibido mucho daño, no estaba vencido. Entonces Bright (que en ese momento sólo tenía diez años) usó su último recurso, el horror de los horrores: un arma muy poderosa cuyo poder monstruoso a duras penas si fue contenido al combinar las fuerzas de Celestia, Luna, Candace, Shining, Twilight y Flurry… e incluso Tirek, Sombra y Chrysalis que acudieron de último momento al comprender que si el campo de energía se rompía, significaría la perdición para todos.  
No sabían qué era más aterrador, el hecho que Bright haya podido construir algo así a la tierna edad de diez años, el que Grogar haya sobrevivido a pesar de recibir de lleno aquella monstruosidad, o el arma en sí: la bomba atómica.

—¿Me estás diciendo que al final no desmantelaste esas cosas como te lo pedí? — Preguntó la Princesa del sol con un hilo de voz.

Bright se excusó con inocencia.

—Perdóname madrina. Claro que te obedecí, pero cuando recibí la carta de Grogar tuve que rearmar las que tenía.

Candace lo apoyó.

—Tía, por esta vez estoy de acuerdo con Bright. El horror de los horrores es… bueno, el horror de los horrores, pero fue lo que nos salvó la última vez.

—También estoy de acuerdo en tener esas cosas listas ahora que volvemos a enfrentarnos a él — dijo Luna. — Dime Bright, ¿crees que puedas lanzar esas cosas a Tambelon?

—Sólo necesitamos coordenadas.

Parecía la solución perfecta pero Flurry decidió objetar.

—Oigan, ¿es que nadie lee cómics? — Al ver que todas la miraban de malas se explicó mejor. — Me refiero a que, ¿y si es una trampa para que Bright gaste sus armas más poderosas? Puede que me equivoque pero, ¿y si estoy en lo cierto?

Silencio.

—Eso… tiene sentido — dijo Shining sorprendido.

—Te sorprenderías lo mucho que los cómics te pueden revelar de la naturaleza villana, tío — dijo Bright. — Te lo digo yo que por dos años fui un villano profesional.

—¿Entonces qué se supone que debemos hacer? — Preguntó Twilight.

—Por suerte je ya tengo la solución — dijo Lumi. — Chicos, ¿recuerdan el primer encuentro de la Liga contra Monseur Z y Le Puppè?

—Sí… ¿por? ¡Ah! — Se emocionó Watt.

Los dos amigos sonrieron.

—¿Entonces, tenemos carta blanca para actuar? — Preguntó Bright a su madre.

—De acuerdo pero Bright… ten mucho cuidado por favor. ¡Te lo ruego! — Dijo la alicornio morada acariciando la crin de su hijo. — No dejes que Grogar te haga daño, y más importante, por favor no pierdas el control. ¡No lo pierdas!

Bright abrazó a su madre.

—Te lo prometo.

Celestia también lo abrazó con su ala.

—En serio espero que salgas bien de esta Bright, no quiero que le pase nada a mi ahijado a pesar de todo. Pero por favor también te pido, ¡No pierdas el control!

Bright asintió.

—Si me acompañan todo estará en orden, les prometo controlarme.

—Lo mismo con mère — dijo Luminositè. — Si ella está a mi lado, puedo estar tranquila.

—¿Qué?

—Escuchen el plan — dijo Bright haciéndole una señal a un Z-Bot que se transformó en una pantalla.

 _ **Isla de Tambelon, semana y media después:**_

Lady Catrina estaba ofreciendo lo que se conocía como la madre de todas las fiestas en su propio Palacio con la mitad de los villanos más temibles del mundo celebrando con ella. Vía mágica los mensajes continuaban llegando, y aparentemente las cosas estaban poniéndose cada vez más alocadas. Incluso Tirek había tenido suerte y su antigua maestra se lo llevó a su dormitorio.  
Pero eso no era de la incumbencia de los que estaban reunidos allí: Squirk, Porcchina, el Rey Charlatan (su hijo Edgar prefirió irse a divertir con Catrina lejos de Grogar), Chrysalis, entre otros. Todos esperaban con temor el anuncio del señor de todos los villanos y preguntándose qué clase de castigo les esperaba a los que desobedecieron la orden de venir a Tambelon y se fueron con Catrina. Pero de momento sólo esperaban, Grogar había mandado desde una cueva que nadie se acercara, ni a su cueva ni a los dos tronos de cristal volcánica negra que había puesto frente a la misma; esos estaban exclusivamente para los invitados de honor. Y no había que ser un genio para saber quiénes eran.

Pero todo se calló cuando Grogar salió de su cueva, tan temible y monstruoso como siempre haciendo que todos enmudecieran del terror ante su mera presencia. Él sólo hizo una mueca al ver a los pocos que asistieron a su llamado, pero su rostro verdaderamente se torció cuando notó que sus invitados de honor no estaban presentes. Soltó un grito de ira y se dirigió al que tuvo la pésima suerte de terminar más cerca de él: el calamar Squirk. Grogar se acercó a él y Squirk empezó a temblar, tan violentamente que se hizo tinta a los cascos del señor del mal. Grogar lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Dame una razón para no hacerte pedazos ahora.

—¡Lo limpiaré! — Chilló Squirk. — ¡Lo limpiaré!

Y se puso a lamer su propia tinta de los cascos del señor de Tambelon, que lo pateó en el rostro.

—¡Gracias señor! ¿Me golpea otra vez?

Grogar bufó.

—¿Y tu dignidad? ¿Por qué ninguno de ustedes demuestra lo supuestamente temible que es cuando me ve cara a cara? ¿Por qué se dejan pisotear?

Entonces se olvidó de Squirk y tomó a Porcchina del cuello.

—¿Dónde están mis invitados de honor? ¿Dónde están los ponis que quiero ver?

Porcchina chilló del miedo. Grogar apretó su agarre.

—¿Quieres que te haga chillar por algo? ¡HÁBLAME!

Porcchina sollozó.

—¡Es que no lo sé! ¡No lo sé gran Grogar! ¡Por favor perdóneme!

Grogar apretó los dientes.

—¿Dónde están los otros? Yo fui muy claro con que los quería a todos aquí. ¡A todos!

Porcchina tragó saliva.

—Decidieron que usted no es tan aterrador como ellos así que Lady Catrina está ofreciendo una fiesta.

Grogar apretó los dientes.

—¿Qué?

—Sí, ellos… ¡no fue idea nuestra!

Grogar estaba visiblemente enojado, pensaba descargarse con Porcchina, cuando alguien dijo desde atrás:

—Madura amigo, la gente se cansó de tu cabrona presencia, supéralo.

Todos soltaron un gemidito de horror y se volvieron, eran obviamente Bright y Lumi en sus trajes listos para la batalla, delante de sus transportes los cuales fueron adaptados para combate especialmente para la ocasión.  
Grogar soltó a Porcchina y se adelantó a los dos ponis.

—Bien, bien, bien, ¿qué tenemos aquí? Hasta que por fin se dignaron a mostrar sus caras, ¿cómo se atreven a llegar tarde a mi llamado?

—Monseur chèvre cabrona: nuestras agendas están muy ocupadas con tantas invenciones pendientes, usted agradezca que nos tomamos la molestia de venir.

De nuevo todos los presentes tomaron aire ante semejante descaro. Grogar encaró a los dos con el odio ardiendo en sus ojos. Los villanos alrededor se encogieron cuando sintieron el poder creciendo alrededor de él, y de hecho los sensores de los trajes de los dos ponis estaban locos, este poder estaba por encima de sus capacidades de medición… pero a ellos no les importaba, pues sus propias capacidades mágicas (como la habilidad de sentir el poder mágico en otros) eran anuladas por el mismo traje. Y no era lo mismo ver la cantidad reflejada en los mini-monitores de sus trajes que sentirlo en carne propia; pero aun si la sintieran en carne propia, ellos no sentirían miedo. Sólo la emoción de encontrar un conejillo de indias perfecto para sus armas de más alto poder.

—Algo no está bien — dijo entonces Bright Spark chequeando los datos que aparecían en el visor de su traje. — Oye cabra cabrona, ¿por qué estás usando un hechizo para engañar la percepción?

Lumi también lo había notado.

—¿Qué pasa vous, monseur chèvre? ¿Acaso hay algo que estás ocultándole a toda esta gente?

Grogar apretó los dientes.

—No sé de qué hablan.

—Si utilizamos nuestros dispositivos contra hechizos de desinformación, ¿qué vamos a encontrar? — Preguntó Bright.

Grogar se rodeó de un aura de poder puro con el cual atrapó a los dos invitados de honor y los arrojó hacia los tronos de cristal volcánico, gritando de ira. Entonces Bright, fiel a su costumbre, sacó un control remoto y el transporte se transformó en un ring.

—¿Qué ganan al provocarme, mocosos? — Dijo entonces Grogar.

—Hemos estado esperando este momento por cinco largos años — dijo Bright levantándose del trono. — Cinco años esperando al único oponente contra el cual nuestros datos no significan nada, contra el cual todo es cosa de azar. ¡Eres lo desconocido, el sueño de todo científico!

—Estamos perfectamente conscientes que le dernière fois te tomamos desprevenido con nuestra maquinaria, por eso estamos muy curiosos de lo que ocurra hoy. Si perdemos, bueno, tenemos que investigar más y crear armas más poderosas. Si ganamos… le daremos a nuestras mères y al mundo entero un respiro.

Grogar entonces se quedó de pie frente a los niños y puso los ojos en blanco (¿o sería en rojo?) y el cencerro que colgaba de su cuello brilló, separándose de él… dividiéndose en dos. ¿Un nuevo ataque? No, aquí había algo más y todos los presentes lo sabían.

— _Lamento mucho decepcionarlos, par de lunáticos, pero la pelea que tanto ansían no se dará_ — dijo entonces Grogar con una voz que no sonaba como la suya. — _Y la verdad me da igual que no hayan todos llegado a quienes llamó mi Campeón… los que realmente me importan son ustedes dos._

Los tronos de cristal volcánico cobraron vida y atraparon a los dos chicos. El ring de batalla volvió a transformarse en dos medios de transporte armados, que dispararon contra Grogar. El señor de los villanos sólo extendió el aura roja que lo rodeaba y las dos cargas de plasma se disolvieron antes de tocarlo; y él sólo incrementó la fuerza del agarre de los tronos. Los dos ponis trataron de activar los múltiples dispositivos en sus trajes, pero no funcionaba contra el agarre de Grogar… o lo que fuera que estaba hablando por Grogar.

— _No se resistan niños… no se resistan…_

—Si alguien va a matarte es lo lógico de hacer — dijo Bright con su tono insolente de siempre. — Digo, ¿no?

—Todavía tengo pendiente escuchar muchos gritos de agonía ante mis creaciones — dijo Luminositè con un tono igual de despreocupado. — También tengo razones para querer zafarme de aquí.

La cabra se rio, nunca nadie había escuchado reírse a Grogar, y era tan aterrador como se lo habían imaginado. Pero de nuevo no era su propia risa, era algo mucho más aterrador.

— _No voy a matarlos. Vengo a hacerles una oferta que no los dejaré rehusar._

Los dos dejaron de luchar y miraron fijamente a Grogar, que inclinó ligeramente la cabeza y comandó esa horrible energía alrededor de él para crear una serie de siluetas, pero las más grandes eran las de un árbol y un cencerro.

— _Antes de la Creación viene la Destrucción_ — dijo Grogar con ese tono ausente. — _Y durante eones mi función ha sido asegurar la destrucción del mundo para asegurar un nuevo comienzo. He visto nacer y morir miles de mundos… miles de seres ir en un círculo sin fin… pero no es tan sencillo como parece. Cada mundo tiene sus peculiaridades y para destruirlo tienes que adaptarte a éstas, por eso siempre actuamos a través de campeones. Hasta ahora, durante incontables mundos, me he servido del ser más malvado del mundo entero para destruir el mundo._

La silueta de una cabra creció en tamaño; y junto a ésta la de las Portadoras de la Armonía.

— _Pero todo debe tener un balance_ — siguió el misterioso ente hablando a través de Grogar. — _Y así como hay campeones para la destrucción del mundo, debe haber campeones que lo protejan. Este mundo está bien protegido y hasta ahora han hecho un trabajo ejemplar, pero el mundo debe llegar a su fin para que la vida siga su curso. Le di a Grogar un poder inimaginable, que combinado con sus propias habilidades, lo hacía un oponente imparable. Se hastió de todo, sí, pero hasta ahora eso era normal en los destructores del mundo, y tarde o temprano iba a hastiarse de verdad y borrado al mundo por completo sin que nada ni nadie pudiera detenerlo. Pero…_

Las siluetas alrededor de todo formó entones las imágenes de Grogar siendo vencido por los dos chicos.

— _Ustedes dos lograron lo imposible, vencieron a quien no se supone que debía ser vencido. ¿Se dan cuenta de lo que han hecho?_

Bright y Lumi se quedaron en silencio, sólo trataban de zafarse del agarre una vez más.

— _Me demostraron que no debo ir tras el ser más malvado. La maldad es peligrosa pero su peligrosidad baja si se compara con la locura. Locura mezclada con una mente privilegiada, ustedes dos se llevaron el gran premio. Me hicieron rectificar mi elección del destructor del mundo. Adivinen a quién o quiénes son los nuevos elegidos._

Finalmente Bright asintió.

—Sí, ya me imaginaba que eso es lo que querías. ¡Rechazado! Me gusta el mundo, vivo en él.

—Wi, excuse moi, pero Bright y yo estaremos mauvaise tête pero nos gustan las cosas como están.

Los ojos de Grogar brillaron.

—Se los dije, no les estoy dando opción.

El cencerro de plata, ahora dividido en dos prendedores, se adhirió a los cuerpos de Bright y Lumi. Los trajes comenzaron a soltar chispas y a reaccionar contra el poder del cencerro de plata; pero al final el poder de la fuerza responsable de destruir el universo fue más de lo que los trajes podían manejar y al final se deshicieron, revelando a los ponis adolescentes.

— _¡Saluden a los nuevos señores de todos los villanos!_ — Gritó el ente que hablaba a través de Grogar. — _¡SALUDEN!_

Los villanos no se hicieron rogar, seguían tan aterrorizados como al principio… algunos ahora más que sabían que sus atormentadores más peligrosos tomarían el título de señores del mal.

Entonces algo salió mal. Los cuerpos de los ponis comenzaron a echar humo y para el horror de todos, éstos estallaron en miles de pedazos revelando que no eran más que máquinas.

— _¿QUÉ?_ — Gritó el ente, todavía a través de Grogar.

Varios drones se posicionaron sobre la isla de Tambelon, y entre cuatro formaron una pantalla holográfica en donde se mostró el Salón de los Tronos de la Princesa Sparkle, en donde las cinco Princesas de Equestria, Flash Sentry, Shining Armor, la Liga de los Héroes, las Seis Portadoras de la Armonía y los dos 'nuevos señores del mal' estaban tranquilamente comiendo diferentes tipos de snacks y pasando el rato.

—¿Qué te pasa, realmente creíste que éramos tan idiotas para aceptar tu invitación así sin más? — Provocó Bright Spark.

—Lo lamento mucho, monseur chèvre cabrona o quien quiera que seas ahora. Pero somos genios, no nos puedes tomar desprevenidos así sin más.

Grogar gritó de furia.

—¿ _Se creen muy simpáticos? ¿CREEN QUE ESTO ES UN JUEGO?_

—No estamos interesados, punto — dijo Bright. — Además, hicimos una promesa a nuestras madres: jamás tomar una vida.

—Por lo que convertirnos en los messagers de la mort está fuera de discusión — añadió Lumi dándole un sorbo a su café seguida de una mordida a su macaron. — Además, si ya te aburriste de Grogar ¿por qué no escoges a cualquiera del hatajo de nigauds que tienes alrededor? Con mucho gusto ellos se convertirán en tus destructores del mundo. Harían lo que fuera por más poder del que tienen, ¿verdad chicos?

Nadie se atrevió a responder.  
Sólo Grogar escupió al suelo y desafió a los dos.

— _No es tan sencillo niños. Precisamente, ellos son guiados por la ambición: buscan poder, fortuna… no entienden nada de la maldad pura. Una vez consiguen sus metas se dormirán sobre sus laureles, pero no Grogar ni ustedes… ¿Qué no escribieron el código de los villanos hacía cinco años? Ustedes entienden la verdadera naturaleza del mal, es la acción la que importa no la meta. Ustedes no están cegados por la vacía ambición, por eso deben de…_

—Quédate con Grogar entonces — fue el alegato de ambos desde la pantalla.

La cabra entonces sonrió.

— _Oh… eso no será posible… ya no más niñitos. Dicen que no tomarán una vida, que es una línea que no están dispuestos a cruzar… pues les tengo noticias._

Entonces los hechizos para engañar la percepción se levantaron revelando el horrible espectáculo, algo que hizo que todos se estremecieran de verdad: lo que en verdad quedaba de Grogar.

Decir que era la sombra de lo que fue no bastaba, esto era simplemente horrible. Estaba delgado, en los huesos e incluso éstos parecían haber perdido masa. Su pelo había perdido brillo, lo mismo sus ojos, y tenía varias zonas completamente calvas en donde se veían manchas oscuras y protuberancias. Entre las zonas sin pelo estaba la mitad superior de su rostro, en donde se veía cómo su piel parecía que colgaba. A duras penas si podía mantenerse en pie y le costaba mucho respirar.

—Miren… contemplen su obra niños del demonio… Los felicito niñitos — dijo Grogar, esta vez con su verdadera voz, que sonaba débil debido a que su garganta estaba reducida casi a nada; de hecho por el mero esfuerzo de hablar, comenzó a toser sangre. — De todos los seres en el mundo, sólo he podido…

Otro frenético ataque de tos.

—Sólo he podido reconocer a dos seres como mis verdaderos enemigos… alguien con quien tengo un conflicto personal el cual sólo terminará hasta que los mate… o ustedes a mí…

Sus ojos se llenaron de odio y sonrió.

—¡Los felicito! ¡Ganaron! ¡MIREN A LO QUE ME HAN REDUCIDO!

* * *

En Equestria todos los presentes en el Salón de los Tronos se quedaron boquiabiertos.

—Bright, ¿qué fue lo que le hicieron? — Preguntó Twilight.

El chico sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Recuerdan lo que les dije cuando recién usamos la bomba atómica contra Grogar les dije que no levantaran el campo de fuerza hasta que mis Z-Bots se encargaran de la limpieza?

Celestia asintió.

—Sí, dijiste que el polvo que levantó era extremadamente tóxi… ¡ah!

Luminositè torció el gesto.

—No sólo el polvo, literalmente todo dentro de ese campo de energía era mortal.

Todos se estremecieron.

—No me digas que…

—¿Esos son los efectos secundarios del horror de los horrores?

—Su nombre nunca ha sido más merecido.

Bright era el que parecía más afectado. Conocía los efectos de su bomba, sabía bien que una vez estallara sería sólo el principio, pero no era lo mismo conocer los efectos por medio de algún cálculo que verlo en vivo y en directo. No podía ser, era mucho peor de lo que se había imaginado.

—Increíble — dijo Bright con un hilo de voz.

Flash captó el estado de ánimo de su hijo y le puso un casco reconfortante en el hombro pero ni él mismo sabía qué decir ante una situación como esta.

—Bright, ¿cómo no previste que esto pasaría?

El chico sacudió la cabeza.

—Recibió la explosión en toda la cara y sobrevivió, creí que después de eso el envenenamiento radioactivo no representaría un problema para él pero…

—Si me preguntan a mí mejor se hubiera muerto ahí mismo — dijo Luminositè. — Según nuestros cálculos esta es una muerte lenta y horrible. Lo único que podemos hacer por él a estas alturas es acabar con su miseria.

* * *

En Tambelon Grogar escuchaba lo que sus enemigos decían, y tosía débilmente.

—Lenta y horrible… sí, estos últimos cinco años he…

Vomitó, era sólo agua ya que hacía tiempo que no podía comer pero igual era algo más para añadir a su patético predicamento.

—Lo único que me ha mantenido con vida es el poder del cencerro de plata… pero mi cuerpo está en tal estado que…

Volvió a toser violentamente.

—Escogí este día porque… mi cuerpo no da más… cinco largos años muriéndome hoy llegarán a su fin… malditos niños… pensar que…

* * *

En ese punto se cortaron las comunicaciones.

—¿Y ahora qué? — Quiso saber Bright por primera vez sin saber qué diablos hacer o decir.

* * *

 **Otro cap, me gustó el resultado aunque el final me dio mucha guerra y como ya me ha pasado antes, tuve que escoger lo que me pareció menos peor. Grogar ha muerto, sí y ha aparecido el verdadero enemigo. Espero les haya gustado y:**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	8. Octavo prncipio

**Octavo principio:  
A diferencia de los villanos, los héroes enfrentan las consecuencias de sus actos con valor**

Era bien sabido por todos que Grogar era un monstruo, el diablo encarnado. Pero por supuesto no siempre había sido así. Nacido en las lejanas montañas de Ram, fue separado de sus hermanos por los brujos de su pueblo cuando descubrieron su talento para la magia. Pero claro, se les fue de los cascos pero no porque fuera poderoso (de hecho el poder original de Grogar era a lo mucho promedio bajo) sino porque era extremadamente sensible al aura mágica de los demás y eso le permitía prever sus movimientos con facilidad; y esa habilidad mezclada con rapidez en pensamiento y mucha creatividad, la cabra se hizo cierta fama como un gran luchador mágico y atrajo enemigos de todo el mundo. A los doce años ya era conocido como uno de los guerreros más letales no sólo de su pueblo, sino del mundo; incluso la joven Lady Catrina que desde su adolescencia ya llevaba más de mil muertes en su haber, suplicó piedad luego de un encuentro de quince minutos contra la cabra. Y durante esos primeros días, Grogar era feliz, un guerrero muy orgulloso de su habilidad; que era tal que hasta los seres que eran considerados dioses o semi-dioses tenían cuidado con él. Pero pronto eso se convirtió en su maldición cuando cayó en la cuenta que cada una de sus batallas era tan sencillas que ya no le traían la emoción de antaño.

El humor de Grogar empeoraba con cada victoria fácil, que eran todas, hasta que perdió la paciencia. El que tuvo la mala suerte de enfrentarlo en ese estado de ánimo fue un joven y confiado Tirek. Grogar incluso permitió que le robara gran parte de su de por sí bastante bajo poder para hacer la lucha más interesante, pero al final Tirek resultó una peor decepción que su maestra y enfurecido, Grogar estuvo a punto de matarlo a golpe limpio.

Tirek tuvo suerte, no así el próximo idiota que desafió a Grogar que al final murió entre horribles gritos de agonía; todo porque en su hastío Grogar buscaba castigar a los demás sólo por ser inferiores a él a la hora de luchar. La emoción de la batalla se convirtió en una compulsión por hacer el mayor daño posible por el crimen de atreverse a existir. Llegó un punto en que ni siquiera había que retar a Grogar para provocar su ira, la existencia de todos le daba asco y eso era suficiente para que exterminara pueblos enteros sólo por toparse en su camino. Y fue en sus viajes de soledad cuando se encontró con el cencerro de plata, un ser antiguo y poderoso que le ofreció el poder de los dioses a los cuales derrotaba con tanta facilidad. Hastiado de todo como lo estaba Grogar, rechazó la oferta de aquella extraña campana; pero el cencerro entonces le prometió que con el poder que tenía atraería a más oponentes lo suficientemente fuertes para representar un reto para él. Demonios que fue un estúpido, ahora su poder era mucho más de lo que cualquier dios inmortal pudiera manejar, tanto del lado del bien como del mal, y en su furia destruyó la isla de Tambelon, donde encontró el cencerro. Era tan grande este poder que los dioses que antes intentaban defenderse de él preferían quitarse la vida antes que enfrentarlo; logrando que la ira y la frustración de Grogar crecieran más y más.  
¿Y la peor parte? La maldita vida eterna. Estaba condenado a vivir en constante hastío para el resto de la eternidad… o hasta que en verdad se hartara de todo y destruyera el mundo entero en un ataque de ira. Ese era el plan del cencerro de plata y parecía que todo iba a salir tal como lo predijo… hasta que Bright Spark y Luminositè entraron a escena.

Por supuesto ni Grogar ni el cencerro contaban con que alguien fuera capaz de derrotarlo. Por eso cuando la cabra escuchó por primera vez de los que volvieron a darle una paliza a Tirek y decidió enfrentarlos el cencerro de plata estaba seguro que era el principio del fin: conociendo a su Campeón, el cencerro asumió que tras derrotar a estos llamados 'villanos' Grogar destruiría toda Equestria incluyendo a su otra cara, el Árbol de la Armonía. Sin el espíritu protector del mundo era cuestión de un par de décadas para que éste se acabara.  
Y claro, con su cara del Árbol de la Armonía, el ser encargado de la protección y destrucción del mundo ya había hablado con Bright Spark y Luminositè reconociendo sus mentes privilegiadas y su locura, pero jamás pensó que tuvieran una oportunidad contra Grogar. Entonces vino la bomba atómica.

Al principio Grogar recuperó la alegría de vivir con la perspectiva de hallar oponentes dignos a quienes odiar con toda su fuerza, ¡demonios hasta eran niños con gran talento igual que él durante su juventud! El potencial era ilimitado… pero luego comenzó su muerte lenta y dolorosa, que claramente tenía que ver con esa arma del infierno contra la que tuvo que usar todo su poder, ¡todo! ¿Por qué simplemente no dejó que lo eliminara? Cualquier cosa sería mejor a esta muerte deshonrosa: mostrándose debilitado y moribundo ante todas las criaturas inferiores que tanto detestaba.

* * *

Mientras en Equestria nadie sabía qué decir.

—¿Ahora qué? — Volvió a preguntar Bright levantándose de golpe y comenzando a dar vueltas alrededor de su silla en un creciente ataque de pánico. — ¡No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser! ¡Sobreviste a la explosión maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué fue que te afectó algo tan insignificante como esto?!

—Bright… — trató de tranquilizarlo Flash.

Él seguía dando vueltas.

—Viejo, ¿qué me hiciste hacer? ¿Por qué rayos no me hablaste antes? ¡Hubiera salvado tu vida por dios santo!

—Bright… — lo llamó Twilight.

—No, no, no, ¡Hice una promesa que rompí por causa tuya! ¿Ahora con qué cara voy a encarar a todo el mundo? ¿Por qué no quisiste vengarte antes? Te hubiera ayudado… te hubiera ayudado…

—Bien, ni yo hubiera llegado tan lejos — lo interrumpió Celestia. — Ese tipo era aterrador.

—No, era el sujeto de pruebas perfecto — dijo Luminositè hablando por primera vez. — Inmune a casi todo, su piel era el triple de poderosa que nuestros trajes (a los que los alicornios no les hacen ni cosquillas aun trabajando en equipo), sus huesos resistentes a todo lo que le podíamos lanzar, era incansable; su poder equivalía a una de nuestras baterías, prácticamente ilimitado… ¡era perfecto! ¿Cómo pudo morirse por algo tan patético como envenenamiento por radiación? ¡Si sobrevivió a la bomba en sí tenía que sobrevivir a la radiación! ¿Por qué nos decepcionaste? ¡Eras el oponente perfecto! No teníamos que contenernos, esta se supone sería la pelea más divertida que hubiéramos tenido… ¿por qué?

—Luminositè me estás asustando, para por favor — pidió Rarity.

Eso la hizo calmarse pero sólo un poco.

—Excuse moi mère.

—Por favor no te dejes llevar por tu locura — pidió otra vez Rarity. — Te lo ruego.

Lumi bajó la mirada avergonzada, mientras que Flash y Twilight finalmente se las arreglaron para tranquilizar el ataque de pánico de Bright.  
Flash soltó una risita nerviosa.

—Bueno, eres definitivamente hijo de tu madre — le dijo el pegaso acariciando la crin del muchacho.

—Vaya, jamás pensé que te vería así Bright — lo tranquilizó también Twilight. — Me preocupa un poco pero también me alegro.

Bright la miró.

—Pero… pero… te rompí una promesa, te juré que jamás mataría y resulta que ya la había roto antes de hacerla, yo…

Twilight lo abrazó.

—¿Pero te das cuenta? Esto te afectó, tú sí tienes empatía, poca pero sí la tienes. No eres un sociópata total.

Bright se calmó pero sólo un poco.

—Qué lindas cosas me dices mami — dijo él.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero, no fue la mejor forma de averiguarlo pero… aquí entre nos me alegra que ese tipo haya muerto. Me era aterrador.

—A ti y a todos Twilight — dijo la Princesa Celestia ya recuperándose del shock. — Y bueno Bright, igual que tu madre me alegro de ver que sí tienes sentimientos pero… uf, siempre pienso que a mi edad ya nada puede sorprenderme pero constantemente tu amiguita y tú prueban que me equivoco.

Bright levantó una ceja.

—¿Tanto así?

—No tienen ni idea — se unió a la conversación Luna. — Con diez años ustedes se convirtieron en villanos invencibles y luego derrotaron a Grogar, ¡a Grogar! Y ahora… ahora… el cencerro de plata los ha elegido para tomar su lugar. Jamás imaginé que las cosas terminarían así.

—Igual yo, a lo sumo pensé que Grogar y ustedes lucharían y… bueno, que él les ganaría — dijo Celestia. — Pero esto… ¿se dan cuenta de lo que han hecho?

Los dos unicornios bajaron la mirada avergonzados.

—Perdimos al mejor enemigo que tuvimos jamás.

—Rompimos una promesa a nuestras mamás.

Luna suspiró.

—El cencerro de plata los ha elegido como el reemplazo de Grogar, y no se detendrá hasta que acepten. No lo culpo la verdad, desde su primera batalla contra él ustedes dos me son medio aterradores pero ahora…

—Nosotros rechazamos la oferta — dijo Bright.

—Eso no detendrá al cencerro de plata — dijo Celestia. — Es como el Árbol de la Armonía, necesita de un campeón para mantener el balance del mundo.

—Entonces nos aseguramos que se mantenga lejos y ya — dijo Luminositè volviendo a activar las comunicaciones. — Mère, tengo que pedirte permiso para algo…

—¿Luminositè? — Preguntó Rarity.

—Por favor mère, no lo tomes como que rompo la promesa pero… ¿puedo sacar al tipo ese de su miseria?

Rarity y Twilight se miraron y asintieron.

—Sería lo mejor — opinó Twilight. — De todos modos morirá hoy según él…

—Y de paso podemos asegurarnos que la campana no nos convierta en sus mensajeros de la muerte — dijo Bright.

—Dudo que lo logren — dijo Celestia. — Pero no veo por qué no. ¿Qué tienen planeado?

Los dos chicos se encogieron de hombros.

—Nuestro plan original contra la chèvre cabrona.

—El horror de los horrores — dijo Twilight con un hilo de voz.

—Pero asegúrense que la isla se vacíe — pidió Rarity.

Los dos chicos hicieron un leve asentimiento y reanudaron las comunicaciones.

* * *

En Tambelon ningún villano hizo un movimiento o siquiera un sonido, esto era algo que nadie podía creer. ¿Esa criatura moribunda y patética era Grogar? ¿Y todo gracias a esos dos mocosos de quince años?

—Bueno, ellos lo vencieron…

—Siempre pensé que era sólo un rumor.

—Yo estuve ahí, vi el poder de esa aterradora arma…

—¿Pero sabías de esto?

—¡¿Tengo cara de habérmelo esperado?!

Grogar respiraba con dificultad, todo lo que había hecho por órdenes del cencerro de plata había terminado por agotar sus fuerzas. Estaba muy, muy, pero muy débil y dentro de nada exhalaría el último suspiro. Pero igual miró a sus alrededores, el estupor inicial se había evaporado dándole paso a la excitación y a la alegría.

—¿Creen que sea demasiado tarde para ir a la fiesta de Catrina? ¡AHORA SÍ TENEMOS MUCHO QUE CELEBRAR!

Y ante este comentario la multitud asustada comenzó a animarse y sonaron los gritos de alegría, mutuas felicidades y hasta Squirk pensó en ir por unas bebidas a su bar, cuando los drones de los nuevos seres más temibles del mundo se reagruparon revelando una vez más el holograma de Bright y Lumi.

—Oigan chicos, no es por ser aguafiestas pero yo que ustedes me largaría de ahí — dijo la imagen de Bright. — Lo hemos discutido y creemos que lo mejor para todos es que acabemos con la miseria de la cabra cabrona.

Nadie dijo nada, pero se notaba que tenían muchas ganas de celebrar todavía más con esta noticia. Entonces habló Lumi:

—Y como ni Monseur Z ni yo tenemos intentions de'être en los destructores de mundos intentaremos de acabar con le cloche que cuelga del cuello de Monseur Chèvre cabrona.

Grogar, de nuevo poseído por el espíritu del cencerro de plata, miró a los dos con una expresión socarrona. ¿Qué podían hacer contra él de todos modos?

— _¿Van a intentar acabar conmigo? ¿Y se puede saber cómo planean hacerlo?_ — Preguntó con esa voz como ausente.

Ni uno ni otro respondieron, se limitaron a activar una serie de controles y protocolos de seguridad. Seguidamente un nuevo grupo de drones mostró la imagen del Palacio de la Amistad, abriéndose desde una de sus torres revelando cinco objetos en forma de huevo volando a toda velocidad.  
El holograma de Bright asintió levemente.

—Les recomiendo a todos que se larguen lo más lejos posible… a menos claro que alguien más quiera morirse de envenenamiento radioactivo.

No había necesidad de decir más, tras tragar saliva llenos de pavor todos se tele-transportaron lo más rápido posible.

Lady Catrina seguía feliz en su papel de anfitriona de la madre de todas las fiestas del mal, cuando de pronto todos los invitados comenzaron a volverse hacia la isla de Tambelon al sentir la energía de múltiples hechizos de tele-transportación inmediata.

—¿Qué estará pasando ahí? — Quiso saber la gata.

—¿La pelea ya subió en intensidad? — Adivinó Tirek.

—Hubiéramos sentido el despliegue de poder de Grogar…

A lo lejos vieron varios objetos en forma de huevo cruzar el cielo directo hacia Tambelon. Acto seguido cinco nubes con forma de hongo aparecieron en el horizonte. Al principio nada, pero entonces todos los presentes se llevaron una mano al corazón cuando de la nada sintieron que una horrible congoja y miedo enterrado bien en lo profundo de sus almas desaparecía de inmediato. ¿Qué era esta sensación de libertad y de gozo repentino que los invadía a todos? ¿Por qué querían celebrar más que nunca?

—¿Acaso creen que…?

Alguien tocó la puerta y Catrina fue a abrir.

—¿Squirk? ¿Porchina? ¿Chrysalis? ¿No estaban todos en Tambelon?

El calamar le mostró las cajas de botellas que traía, así como Porcchina varios paquetes de las mejores costillas de la ciudad de los cerdos (de res, conste), Chrysalis varias botellas de una extraña hidromiel que preparaban los de su especie fermentando el amor robado dentro de lo más profundo de sus colmenas, Sombra kilos y kilos de bocaditos de cristal y mucho más.

—¿Es muy tarde para unirse a la fiesta?

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? — Se interesó Crunch el perro de piedra y señor de todos los perros diamante.

—¿Qué no es obvio? — Dijo Charlatan. — ¡Está muerto! ¡ESTÁ MUERTO!

—¿QUÉ?

—La locura triunfó sobre el mal — aseguró Sombra.

Todos los demás villanos intercambiaron una mirada… ¡y luego gritos de júbilo! ¡Grogar había caído por fin!

* * *

De vuelta en Equestria Bright y Lumi se habían calmado aunque fuera un poco, pero igual seguían afectados por todo lo que pasó. Entonces ante la sorpresa de todos un montón de regalos aparecieron en el medio del Palacio.

—¿Qué demonios? — Se extrañó Flash.

Flurry acercó la tarjeta que venía con los obsequios y levantó una ceja.

—Es… es un tributo por haber librado al mundo del temible Grogar…

—Algo me dice que nos esperan un par de semanas algo agitadas — se quejó Bright de mala gana.

—Puede ser — dijo Twilight. — Pero al menos ahora nuestras vidas pueden regresar a la normalidad.

* * *

 **Bien chicos otro cap, y como cosa rara no me desagradó hacer un cap de transición. Realmente me gustó la interacción de los malos y bueno; el siguiente cap si se centrará en la amiga Beat Box y no, no se preocupen que este arco no ha acabado sólo es una pequeña pausa dramática.**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	9. Noveno Principio

**Noveno principio:  
Un héroe es un héroe por el honor de hacer el bien, no por la recompensa**

Rarity había decidido llevar a Luminositè a recolectar gemas como en los viejos tiempos, sentía lo que más le hacía falta era una buena dosis de tiempo en familia; desde el día anterior estaba muy preocupada por su hija, no había dicho ni media palabra desde que le lanzaron las cargas nucleares a Grogar. Pero por suerte la actividad familiar le arrancó por lo menos una sonrisa. Una buena señal pero todavía faltaba un largo camino por recorrer.

—¿Entonces Luminositè, qué estás buscando hoy? ¿Topaces, rubíes, esmeraldas? Yo la verdad necesito diamantes, los que compro al por mayor son geniales pero no tienen la belleza ni el encanto de los que encuentras por aquí, ¿no te parece?

—Bueno, también busco diamants —dijo entonces Lumi. — Su resistencia es vital para mon noveau Project. El problema es que creo que para la cantidad que necesito creo que terminaré ordenando a una joyería, pero no tienen la calidad de los de aquí.

—¡Niña! ¿Cuánto te doy yo de mesada?

—No mère, eso lo pienso comprar con lo que gané de por los trajes que Bright y yo usamos en la coronación de Flurry. Tal como dijiste, una vez más revolucioné la industria.

—Ajá, y tan joven — dijo Rarity entre malhumorada por verse eclipsada (de nuevo) pero más que todo aliviada de obtener una respuesta civilizada por parte de su hija.

Entonces Lumi levantó las orejas y se puso atenta, a una señal suya las muñecas de la Muñeca se levantaron creando un círculo protector alrededor de las dos unicornios. Entonces llegaron los Perros Diamante pero no en actitud amenazadora sino más bien en actitud prudente y elegante. Y justo detrás de ellos se erguía su enorme líder Crunch.

—¿Qué quieres Crunch? — Preguntó Luminositè tomando la máscara de la Muñeca.

El señor de todos los Perros Diamante levantó una pata en actitud conciliadora e hizo una profunda reverencia, siendo imitado por todos sus súbditos, mientras que varios empujaban grandes carretas de hierro y carbón. Lumi suspiró, genial justo lo que necesitaba: más recordatorios que había roto su promesa. Rarity adivinó el estado de ánimo de su pequeña y la abrazó para evitar cualquier explosión que pudiera darse por parte de Luminositè. Entonces Crunch se aclaró la garganta y levantó un poco la cabeza, pero no los demás.

—Este es todo el hierro y carbón que pudimos juntar en una noche, si no estoy mal es lo que necesita para fabricar el acero, ¿verdad? Bueno, esto es sólo un pequeño tributo de nuestro pueblo para el Príncipe Bright Spark, uno de los dos grandes héroes que mataron a Grogar. ¿Pero qué hay de usted señorita Luminositè Belle? ¿Qué podemos ofrecerle por el gran servicio que le ha hecho al mundo entero? ¡Dígalo y con gusto se lo traeremos!

Lumi hizo un torció el gesto, por su parte Rarity sólo quería largarse de ahí ya que cada minuto que pasaban ahí se arriesgaban a ver un episodio psicopático de su hija. Pero por suerte Lumi se lo tomó con paciencia y miró de reojo a su madre para luego asentir.

—Queremos diamantes, mère y yo necesitamos una gran cantidad para nuestras creaciones.

Crunch se inclinó respetuosamente y a su señal, varios de sus súbditos corrieron y presentaron ante Rarity y Lumi una enorme carreta de diamantes. Entones Crunch les sonrió a madre e hija de la forma más carismática que supo y de nuevo se inclinó.

—Estábamos preparados para casi cualquier petición, me alegra que la suya se encuentre entre las que previmos. ¡Por favor acepta este agradecimiento!

Lumi no dijo nada, examinó los diamantes recibidos y se inclinó para agradecerlos para luego irse por donde vino. Rarity la siguió siempre en silencio mientras las muñecas cargaban las gemas.

—¿Comemos algo? — Preguntó Lumi de mal humor.

—¡Claro Luminositè! Hice reservaciones en el mejor restaurante de Ponyville.

—Si no te molesta vayamos a otra ciudad, necesito alejarme lo más posible de aquí. Yo invito.

Rarity aceptó en silencio esperando que el mal humor de su hija se dispersara pronto.

* * *

Mientras tanto Bright se encontraba desayunando con sus padres cuando llamaron a la puerta.

—¡La puerta está abierta! — Dijo Twilight.

Entonces las muñecas de la Muñeca entraron llevando el cargamento de metal que Crunch le mandó a Bright.

—¿En serio? — Dijo Flash.

Bright suspiró y acercó con su magia la tarjeta.

—Perfecto, los perros diamante me mandan saludos… genial…

—¿Por qué no les devuelves el tributo? — Sugirió su padre.

—Ya lo intenté con parte de los regalos que me mandaron ayer — explicó Bright. — Storm King me mandó grandes arcas de oro y joyas, y hechizos secretos de su especie.

—¿Storm King? — Preguntó Twilight recordando al monstruo azul que enfrentó en su juventud.

—Ajá — dijo Bright de mala gana. — Cuando sentí me mandó un cargamento el doble de grande más una nota preguntándome que si eso sí era suficiente y que me mandaría más si se lo pedía, incluso me ofreció parte de las tierras que conquistó.

—Por dios santo… — murmuró Twilight.

—Ajá, ni siquiera cuando capturé a su nieto me mandó tantos regalos. Mejor los acepté antes que viniera a adorarme personalmente. No estoy acostumbrado a recibir tanta atención. O bueno sí pero usualmente recibo reacciones de temor, no de adoración y adulación.

—Momento, momento, ¿capturaste al nieto de Storm King? — Se escandalizó Flash. — ¿Cuándo?

—El año pasado cuando el muy idiota quiso conquistar Equestria para impresionar a su abuelo. No pasó de la primera línea de defensa de Z-Bots. No es la gran cosa…

Sus dos padres suspiraron sin saber ya qué decir, ¿de qué servía a estas alturas? Pero volviendo con Bright, estaba molesto, esto de pasar de ser una especie de celebridad en cuestión de días se estaba haciendo bastante pesado, sobre todo porque fue por haber roto su promesa; una promesa que él juró proteger con su vida. Y el problema era que no recibía esta cantidad de atención sólo de los villanos, la verdad a muchos les hubiera gustado aparecer personalmente ante Bright y Lumi pero sabían que era mejor mantenerse alejados de Equestria y mandar sus tributos a distancia.  
Pero con los aliados del Reino era otra historia; precisamente en el Palacio de Canterlot la Princesa Celestia recibió al Príncipe Redford, hijo del Rey Rutherford de los Yaks que venía trayendo una gran carreta de grano y bellos tejidos propios de su raza.

—Príncipe Redford, ¿a qué debemos semejante gesto? — Se extrañó la Princesa.

El Yak pisó con fuerza.

—¡Yak se disculpa, Su Majestad! Pero el tributo Yak no ser para usted. Ser para la joven Luminositè y el Príncipe Bright Spark.

Celestia frunció el entrecejo.

—Así que lo saben…

—¡Las noticias correr rápido! — Pisoteó con fuerza Redford. — Yaks escuchar de Windigos la gran noticia. ¡El monstruo haber muerto a cascos de los dos chicos! ¡Yaks y todas las razas en deuda de por vida!

Y como para darle más énfasis a su punto (además de los pisotones que daba entre frases) un sirviente entró y se inclinó respetuosamente ante la Princesa.

—Su Majestad, emisarios de Zebrica y la Colmena del Rey Thorax solicitan una audiencia con el Príncipe Bright Spark para darle en persona sus respetos y sus tributos.

—Mándalos al Palacio de la Amistad entonces, pero diles también no les prometo nada. De hecho mejor diles que les recomiendo que no tienten a la suerte, ni él ni Luminositè Belle están en condiciones de recibir a nadie en este momento.

El sirviente se inclinó y se fue a transmitir el mensaje, en cuanto a Reford también inclinó la cabeza y se retiró dejando a Celestia sola con sus pensamientos, pero entonces entró Luna y miró el enorme regalo.

—¿Tan rápido vuelan las noticias? — Dijo Luna.

—Por lo visto, el problema aquí es que muchos parecen estar olvidando el miedo que le tienen a esos dos ahora que han derrotado a Grogar.

—No me extraña, tú sabes tan bien como yo que Grogar ha dejado una marca en la memoria colectiva que el tiempo no conseguirá borrar.

—Sí, ahora mismo todo es fiesta y celebración, pero porque nadie conoce a esos dos tan bien como nosotros. No me malinterpretes, aprecio mucho a mi ahijado pero no dejo de preocuparme. Ahora que Grogar no está va a necesitar algo o a alguien más para canalizar su genio…

Luna torció el gesto.

—Querrás decir su locura.

—Van de la mano y lo sabes.

Luna no dijo nada más y se quedó pensativa.

…

Mientras tanto Bright miraba a sus máquinas desmantelar una gran cantidad de armas con una clara mirada de fastidio y decepción.

—Ey, ¿en qué piensas? — Le preguntó su prima.

—En reciclar las piezas. ¡Y pensar que he estado planeando tantos años atacar a un moribundo! Estoy demente pero no tanto… digo, no soy un maldito sádico como Luminosité.

—¿Yo qué? — Preguntó la chica entrando de mal humor.

—¿También tuviste un día pesado? — Preguntó Bright.

Ella gruñó.

—Mère planeó el día más encantador para ambas pero no nos dejan de interrumpir. En serio que pensaba que íbamos a tener paz en Equestria por la manía de tu madrina de no contar a su gente sobre las amenazas… pero en ManeHattan se aparece un grupo de turistas grifos que al verme se inclinan ante mí y… ¡ya no lo soporto!

—Oye tranquila — le dijo Flurry. — No puede ser tan malo.

—¿No? — Le contestó Bright. — ¡Años preparándonos para una pelea que jamás se dio! ¿Te imaginas lo frustrante que es? Años de esfuerzo desperdiciados, y cada felicitación se siente vacía… me gusta que elogien mis capacidades sobreponi pero, ¿por nada? ¡Este era el experimento de mi vida! Y no lo logré realizar… y la gente me sigue felicitando y dando regalos aprovechando que juré no actuar sin la debida provocación; pero lo juro, el paquete de Storm King me dio ganas de reducir su maldita ciudad a cenizas.

Y en este punto Flurry se escandalizó mientras Bright acariciaba su tablero de control, pero se contuvo.

—Y por si fuera poco, cada maldita felicitación es como restregarnos a la cara que no pudimos ni mantener nuestra promesa a nuestras mères. Necesito un respiro, y Bright también.

—Quiero explotar algo — dijo Bright.

—Y yo secuestrar y experimentar en alguien — dijo Lumi pensativa. — Bonita hora en que se te ocurrió tener invitados

Flurry de nuevo sintió miedo, pero entonces ambos se lograron controlar y se concentraron en sus equipos buscando que el trabajo los ayudara a olvidar o por lo menos embotar un momento sus mentes. Por suerte pronto hubo algo que llamó la atención.

—Oye Bright, ¿qué es eso? — Preguntó Lumi mirando la pantalla por encima del hombro de su amigo.

Bright levantó una ceja y se puso a analizar el dato anómalo.

—Ah, hay algo malo con la señal de una de las máquinas. No es la gran cosa…

Lumi asintió.

—Ya… pero mira la locación…

Bright observó las coordenadas de donde venía la señal, era la isla de Tambelon (o lo que quedaba de ella). Pero al final se encogió de hombros.

—Nada de qué preocuparse. La máquina se pudo volver loca tras las explosiones atómicas. De hecho me sorprende que no haya sido destruida, supongo que hago un mejor trabajo del que pensaba. En fin, sólo debo ingresar el código de desactivación y todo listo.

Lumi asintió de nuevo.

—En fin.

—Sí en fin, pero de nuevo nada de qué preocuparse.

—Es una lástima, me hubiera gustado un reto para variar — suspiró la joven. — Ya sabes, ahora que Monseur Chèver cabrona no está más con nosotros.

* * *

 **Otro cap que fue corto pero realmente difícil de hacer, la psiquis de Bright y Lumi es difícil de explicar. La verdad yo nunca he estado tan chiflado así que cuesta un poco imaginarse cómo escribir a un sociópata. Pero espero les haya gustado y en el próximo cap volveremos al ritmo usual de este fic.**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	10. Décimo Principio

**Décimo principio  
La principal herramienta de un héroe no son sus poderes, sino sus talentos**

Era una bella mañana en Mane-Hattan, pero al ser esa la ciudad que nunca duerme el tiempo resultaba siendo lo de menos y en lugar de empezar la actividad como en el resto de Equestria, la ciudad se veía tan viva como antes; en todo caso los que trabajaban de noche regresaban a casa y los que trabajaban de día se dirigían a sus actividades diarias.

Y podría decirse que el día empezaba particularmente bien para cierta unicornio de cabello azul eléctrico, ojos violetas y el pelaje gris suave; su Cutie Mark era un CD con un símbolo de bits en el centro, era Beat Box la hija de Vinyl y Octavia. La joven en cuestión se desperezó y dio una rápida mirada alrededor, el cuarto resultaba poco familiar… entonces hizo un poco de memoria y sonrió de satisfacción al recordar la divertida noche que pasó. Entonces pasó su atención a su acompañante, un apuesto pegaso de melena blanca en la cual se pintó rayos plateados y pelaje azul marino… el cual estaba tratando de escabullirse.

—Ya decía yo que un movimiento fuerte fue el que me despertó — dijo Beat Box bostezando despreocupadamente. — ¿Y exactamente qué tratas de hacer? ¿Huir?

El sujeto se sonrojó un poco al ser atrapado en el acto pero logró recobrar la compostura.

—Este… no, sólo quería sorprenderte trayéndote el desayuno, eso, nada malo, nada malo.

—Ajá — dijo Beat Box con una sonrisa sarcástica. — No te preocupes por mí bobo, habíamos quedado que era cosa de una noche y así pensaba que quedáramos, ¿cuál es el punto de escabullirte? Pero oye, si no querías volver a verme al menos ten la decencia de jugar a cara o cruz quién paga la cuenta del hotel. Es lo justo, ¿no crees, tarado?

El sujeto se quedó como congelado unos instantes pero luego no pudo evitar sonreír y bajar la cabeza a modo de disculpa, esta chica tenía un no-sé-qué que lo hacía sentirse inmediatamente en confianza; y por lo mismo se sintió todavía más avergonzado por el desaire que estuvo por hacerle pasar. Eso sí: al menos sí planeaba dejar la cuenta pagada.

—Este, no te preocupes iba a pagar yo de todos modos — se disculpó él. — Y sí, fui un grosero pero siempre he tenido la mala suerte que las chicas con las que me enredo quieren más de mí; lo cual no sería tan malo de no ser porque ya sabes, la fortuna de mi familia.

—Ya, ya, no te pedí la historia de tu vida — dijo Beat Box sin interés mientras se dirigía a la puerta. — Como sea, si quieres pagar tú cosa tuya. Buena noche compañero, un muy buen sexo casual, entra con honores al top 10. Ahora si me disculpas, me tengo que ir.

Entonces Beat Box salió como quien no quiere la cosa del hotelito aquel y tras pasar comprando un café y un rollito de canela, se dirigió a su trabajo: Orange Records, uno de los gigantes de la industria de la música. Y con la media sonrisa que la caracterizaba, Beat entró al edificio de excelente humor y se sentó en su cubículo: pequeño y todo pero cómodo, además ella se las había arreglado para cubrirlo de páginas de cómics, fan-arts que aparecían en sus publicaciones preferidas y hasta tenía su escritorio adornado con varias figuritas que compraba en las convenciones. Muy satisfecha de sí misma abrió el archivo en el que estaba trabajando desde la vez anterior y se iba a poner a trabajar, cuando escuchó un carraspeo frente a ella. Levantó la vista, eran los dueños de la compañía: Music Profit y Landed Money. Beat inclinó ligeramente la cabeza a modo de saludo y les dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

—¡Jefazo! ¡Jefaza! ¿En qué les puedo servir el día de hoy?

—Escuchamos que lograste el contrato para que el autor de Dragon Cube P firmara con nosotros para hacer la banda sonora de su siguiente arco, ¿y todo al mismo tiempo que cerrabas el trato con el sujeto que escribía 'el ataque de los ponitanes'.

—Ah sí, y los fanes están más que emocionados que nuestros artistas estrella se pongan en ello — dijo muy satisfecha de sí misma Beat Box. — ¿No se los dije señores? El mercado de las bandas sonoras de cómics, obras teatrales y… bueno el mundo geek en general estaba esperando ser explotado.

—Sí, precisamente, su emprendimiento ha sido de lo más lucrativo para esta compañía y queríamos discutir su futuro en esta empresa.

Todos alrededor asomaron sus cabezas por encima de sus cubículos, pero ante una mirada fría y dominante por parte de la yegua (Landed Money) todos volvieron a su trabajo.

—En un ámbito más privado, ¿le importaría venir a una cena de negocios con nosotros esta noche?

Beat Box quiso soltar una carcajada pero se contuvo y mejor puso una expresión de disculpa.

—Lo lamento mucho pero ya tenía planes para cenar con mis abuelos en…

—Ellos entenderán — dijo Music Profit. — Después de todo es por su carrera.

—No los conoce, tienen un humor de perros — dijo Beat Box encogiéndose de hombros. — Pero creo que podré manejarlos, ¿entonces el LeGrand's Coussine suena bien?

—Ese mismo íbamos sugerir. Hasta la hora de la cena señorita Beat Box.

Beat se despidió y volvió a lo que estaba haciendo: organizar la gira que el maestro Ponidrián Barba estaba a punto de hacer para promocionar el nuevo Soundtrack de Dragon Cube; vaya incluso el intro que escribió, _'El Poder suyo es'_ captaba toda la emoción del famoso manga.

—Pst, en serio que los jefes te tienen en la mira — dijo su vecina de cubículo. — Quién diría que los cómics y sus soundtracks serían tan lucrativos.

—Oye, ¿qué geek no ama leer su cómic preferido con la música perfecta para los momentos de drama y acción? — Dijo ella tomando una de sus figuritas de su escritorio y poniéndose a jugar con sus articulaciones. — Eso, mi amiga, es una sensación que no tiene precio. Mi meta ahora: lograr que Deadpoolny firme con nosotros.

El resto del día pasó de lo más tranquilo para todos, era en cierto punto aburrido ya que todos los que trabajaban en esa oficina no tenían nada que ver con la parte musical del negocio de la música, sino negociar contratos con artistas, eventos y mucho más. Pero a Beat Box no le importaba, era la forma de estar conectada al negocio que amaba, ya que a pesar de ser la hija de dos de las artistas musicales más reconocidas de Equestria, la chica no tenía talento ni para silbar.

Entonces al ahora de salida, la joven se fue al restaurante del grifo Gustave LeGrand en donde dio el nombre Profit en la recepción y fue guiada por la amable host hacia la mesa en donde la esperaban los dos elegantes ponis terrestres.

—Beat, me alegro mucho verte — saludó Landed Money.

—Siéntate por favor — dijo Music Profit. — Hace mucho que no charlamos tranquilamente.

—Ey abuelo, abuela — dijo Beat sentándose y tomando un pan de la canasta que había en la mesa. — ¿Qué tal va todo?

—Bien, bien, me alegra que hayas podido unírtenos — dijo Profit saludando a su nieta con un elegante gesto y luego se volvió al mesero. — Amigo, ¿sería tan amable de traernos una botella de su mejor vino y tres copas?

El mesero en cuestión hizo una cortés reverencia y fue a traer lo que le pedían.

—Sí bueno, casi no lo logro — dijo Beat Box sentándose. — Mis jefes son unos ogros, ¿y pueden creer que querían que les cancelara a ustedes para irme a cenar con ellos para discutir mi futuro en la industria?

Los tres se rieron.

—Bueno, pero primero la familia luego los negocios — dijo Music Profit. — ¿Tu madre, cómo está?

—¿Cuál de las dos?

—Octavia, obviamente — dijo Landed frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo. — ¿Qué nos cuentas de nuestra hija?

—Pues sigue siendo la directora de la Orquesta Real de Ponyville y directora de la nueva Academia de música y artes de la Princesa Luna y eso. Y sigue odiándolos con el alma y no creo que eso cambie.

Los otros dos ponis suspiraron con pena, pero sabían bien que ellos se la habían buscado. Habían echado a Octavia de su casa a los once años cuando quedó claro que ella no tenía el menor interés en tomar las riendas del negocio familiar ni aceptar la vida que ellos habían planificado para ella; más tarde cuando hizo su vida Octavia quiso dejar el pasado en el pasado invitándolos a su boda, pero ellos en lugar de hacer las paces le recriminaron que se casase con otra yegua 'cualquiera' en lugar de alguien del género y el estatus que ellos exigían. Octavia entendió el mensaje y cortó toda relación con ellos; y ellos con ella, así pues todos felices, y los dos empresarios jamás se enteraron que tenían una nieta.

Y no fue sino hasta que Music Profit sufrió un infarto que casi lo acaba que se dieron cuenta qué tan solos estaban; pues nadie se molestó en aparecer en el hospital o mandar sus condolencias, mandaron una carta a Octavia explicándole la situación pero la recibieron de vuelta con un _'¿Y A MÍ QUÉ?'_ garabateado encima. Al menos se tenían el uno al otro, pero la carta de su hija fue una llamada de atención muy grave, y estaba claro que esa relación nunca iba a poderse reparar.  
Más adelante llegó una nueva empleada a su industria a la cual no mucho le prestaron atención, cuando empezó a crear estos contratos entre sus artistas y los productores de cómics para soundtracks oficiales y convenciones; e increíblemente les dio muchas ganancias. Y cuando decidieron conocerla por sus logros, lo primero que llamó su atención fue una fotografía de ella y sus dos mamás: Vinyl y Octavia. Desde entonces Beat Box se convirtió en su hilo para remendar el pasado, pero sabían que Octavia jamás iba a perdonarla.

—Entonces querida, nos acaban de presentar a un joven hijo de un banquero muy famoso el cual heredará el negocio de su familia y estábamos pensando que…

—No empecemos — pidió Beat Box. — Ya fue malo cuando mamá Vy y mamá Octavia quisieron emparejarme con la hija de sus mejores amigas.

—¿Es en serio? — Dijo Landed Money.

—Ah sí, eso fue incómodo tanto para Tootsie Floute como para mí. Y al menos nos quedó claro que no bateamos para ese lado. Ya qué.

El resto de la cena fue muy normal y divertido. Beat Box se la pasaba muy bien con sus abuelos y apreciaba su esfuerzo por reconciliarse con el pasado, así que no veía por qué no darles otra oportunidad. Eso sí: ni mamá Vy ni mamá Octavia sabían siquiera que ella trabajaba en su industria, lo más seguro es que se montarían en el primer tren a Mane-Hattan a arrastrarla de vuelta a casa, y la idea no sonaba muy alentadora.

Más tarde Beat Box ya estaba camino de vuelta a su lujoso apartamento, y justo en su buzón vio otra carta del sargento de policía de Mane-Hattan.

—Parece que hoy también me voy a acostar muy tarde. ¡Pero el deber es el deber!

Entonces entró al apartamento donde se cambió al traje del Elemental y una vez lista salió al balcón y se transformó en aire y silbó por los aires hasta llegar a un apartamento con las ventanas abiertas de par en par en donde entró materializándose justo detrás del señor sargento.

—¡Mi sargento! ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?

—Elemental — dijo el poni arreglándose la gorra de policía. — ¿Me puede decir qué hizo para encontrarnos tan rápido? ¡En la carta que le mandé dije claramente que nos encontráramos en la comisaría!  
—Pero elemental mi querido sargento, este pent-house tenía las ventanas abiertas a altas horas de la noche, lo cual no es exactamente sospechoso pero luego vi la carreta de la policía junto al edificio así que ahí puede haber una conexión; y conociéndolo como lo conozco gracias a los misterios cuyas elementales soluciones he tenido el privilegio de aportar sé que usted padece de calor. Por lo tanto…

—Sí, sí, ya que ya estás aquí échame un casco entonces. Resulta que el dueño de este pent-house, el hijo de una respetada familia pasó ayer una divertida noche con una señorita…

—¿Era necesario saber eso para el caso? — Se quejó el súper héroe.

—El sujeto no deja de presumirlo, yo qué sé. Y hoy en la mañana cuando regresó a casa descubrió que su caja fuerte había sido abierta y que las joyas que le heredó su madre desaparecieron. Lo notificó de inmediato a nosotros pero no hemos podido sacar nada claro en todo el día.

—Y para eso estoy yo, la misma historia de siempre — dijo el Elemental. — ¿Está la víctima aquí?

Entonces entró y muy para sorpresa del héroe se trataba del mismo pegaso con el que pasó la noche anterior.

—Es un gusto conocer al famoso superhéroe detective — dijo el sujeto. — Mi nombre es Wing Song.

—Muy bien amigo Song. Dice el señor sargento que en esa caja fuerte guardas las joyas que te heredó tu madre, ¿no es más común que las heredara una hija que un hijo?  
—Soy hijo único y ella y yo siempre nos llevábamos muy bien — dijo él. — Pero mire, de todas esas joyas la única que me interesa es el anillo de bodas de mi abuela, mi madre me hizo jurar y rejurar que se la daría a mi yegua muy especial para cuando me case. ¡Las joyas son un cero a la izquierda comparadas con esa promesa! ¡Y eso es lo peor! ¡Quien me abrió la caja fuerte lo sabía!

Acto seguido le pasó al Elemental la nota que le dejaron:

SI QUIERES RECUPERAR TU ANILLO MÁS TE VALE DARME LO QUE QUIERO. NOS VEMOS DENTRO DE TRES DÍAS EN CENTRAL PARK A MEDIA NOCHE.

Elemental se quedó pensativo.

—Curioso, quien quiera que lo hizo sabía lo que quería pero… ¿oye qué clase de caja fuerte tienes?

El pegaso la señaló.

—Pues acero híper reforzado con sello magnético y candado electrónico que…

—Las que diseñó el chiflado que la Princesa Sparkle tiene por hijo — lo interrumpió el Elemental con una gotita en la sien.

—Las mismas.

—¿Entonces cómo pudieron abrirla? — Se extrañó el Elemental acercándose hacia la caja violentada. — Es bien sabido por todos que todo lo que construye el payaso ese es invencible.

—¡Pero entonces Equestria está perdida! — Dijo el sargento dándose cuenta de lo horrible de la situación.

—Tal vez no — dijo el Elemental sacando una lupa y acercándose a la caja. — ¿Primero que nada por qué llevarse todas las joyas si se sabe que lo que te importa es el anillo? Y luego, ¿a alguien se le ocurrió examinar de cerca la caja fuerte?

—¿Ah?

—¡Si es lo más elemental mi querido Wing Song! Examínela usted…

El pegaso se acercó confundido y pronto pegó un brinco del susto.

—¡Esta no es mi caja fuerte!

—Sí, ya me parecía demasiado inverosímil que alguien abriera una caja fuerte del lunático de Spark. Se la llevaron, por eso los tres días de plazo… si no estoy mal estas cosas sólo se abren si pones tu ojo en ellas, te están preparando una emboscada para que puedas ir y abrirles su caja. Pero para alguien con tanto dinero como tú una emboscada que funcione con todos tus guardaespaldas es algo que toma tiempo de organizar. Sí, elemental, mi querido Wing Song.

El sargento sólo estaba apoyado contra la pared y soltó un silbido de admiración.

—El mejor detective del mundo. Ahora, ¿para qué diablos quiere alguien el anillo?

—Bueno se supone que se lo dé a mi futura esposa y… ¡demonios ya sé quién fue! Una muchacha a la que rechacé hace unos cuatro días — dijo Wing Song de muy mal humor. — Seguro me siguió y aprovechó que desaparecí en un hotel junto con una señorita para robarme el anillo y chantajearme para que me case con ella y…

—Sí, sí, tengo lo que necesito— dijo el Elemental. — ¿Dónde vive y cómo es?

—En el pent-house de junto, todo el último piso es de ella. Es rosa con la melena rubia y se pintó franjas violeta. No se ve mal pero sólo tiene la carita, con esa actitud suya yo paso. ¡Más ahora que me robó el anillo para chantajearme y casarse conmigo por la fuerza!

El Elemental se volvió a transformar en aire y voló hacia el pent-house de junto en donde se topó con las cortinas corridas (lo usual al tratarse de tan altas horas de la noche) pero vio de reojo que la luz se colaba por debajo de estas.

Era el momento, con su forma de aire el Elemental se elevó por los aire y luego se transformó en una roca y entró de lleno al apartamento, en donde se celebraba una reunión entre un conocido grupo de mercenarios y la yegua que describió Wing Song… justamente alrededor de la caja fuerte.

—¡El Elemental! — Gritaron los mercenarios.

—Chicos, cuánto tiempo sin verlos — dijo el héroe/detective. — ¿Entonces prefieren el fuego, el hielo o un golpazo de roca? O tengo un nuevo truco.

El Elemental se transformó entonces en agua y controlando toda el agua de la cocina y los baños y los arrastró fuera. Entonces se volvió hacia la yegua.

—¡¿Cómo?!

—Elemental mi querida despechada, tu jueguito de hacerle pensar al bobo aquel que alguien fue capaz de abrir una de las cajas fuetes de Spark.

—¡Pero todo lo hice por amor! ¡Ese sujeto es todo lo que siempre deseé, y yo lo que él siempre deseó pero no se da cuenta todavía!

—El tipo es claro en lo que busca, aventuras de una noche, disfrutar su juventud… será un idiota pero un idiota muy honesto. En fin, me llevaré esto, pero presentar cargos o no es cosa de tu amigo.

Entonces el Elemental se llevó la caja, esta vez transformado en lodo con lo que podía patinar por las calles con facilidad porque ahora que llevaba la caja fuerte, volar como aire estaba fuera de discusión. Llegó al apartamento.

—¡Es usted genial señor Elemental! — Felicitó el pegaso. — ¿Cómo lo logró?

—Elemental mi querido Wing Song, una serie de razonamientos elementales que me llevaron a la verdad. Y la información que me proporcionó usted también me ayudó mucho. Y claro, un héroe ideal no se vale tanto de sus habilidades especiales sino de sus talentos naturales.

* * *

 **No me pude resistir a jugar con la palabra 'elemental' para hacer algo menos 'heroico' y darle al Elemental un tono más de detective, ya saben de quién. Espero les haya gustado el toque diferente de este héroe.**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	11. Onceavo Principio

**Onceavo principio:  
Un héroe sabe tomar sabias decisiones**

Flurry se levantó temprano en la habitación que su tía le había preparado en su Palacio (después de lo de Lady Catrina no tenía el monstruoso valor de quedarse a dormir en el laboratorio de Bright y Luminositè) y bajó a desayunar con la familia. Era agradable y todo pero estaba extrañando la convivencia con su propia familia y cada vez se replanteaba más constantemente el hacer las paces con sus padres. Además estaba el asunto que la Abuela Celestia le recordara que tenía que empezar a asumir su Reino.

—Buenos días — dijo ella sirviéndose un poco de cereal. — ¿Algo nuevo en el correo?

—Lo de siempre — le dijo su tío Flash. — Te recuerdan que asistas a la reunión para ver lo de tu Reino. ¿En serio, cuánto tiempo crees que puedes seguir dando largas, sobrina?

—Ya no más — suspiró ella. — Pero no sé si mis padres siguen molestos, ¿qué les digo?

—Que lo sientes y que a partir de ahora te tomarás en serio tu responsabilidad como Princesa sería un buen inicio — dijo Twilight sentándose con una taza de café.

—¡Me lo tomo en serio! — Protestó ella. — ¿Por qué nadie me escucha? ¡Soy seria!

—Flurry, en serio, escogiste el título de Princesa Geek de todos los Cómics, ¿eso es tomarte las cosas en serio para ti? — Regañó Twilight. — ¿Es en serio?

La chica cruzó los cascos muy molesta.

—¡Los cómics son lo más importante para mí! ¿Es tan difícil de entender? Al escoger el título que se relaciona con lo más importante en mi vida demuestro qué tan en serio me tomo las cosas. ¡El único que me toma en serio es mi primo y él está medio chiflado!

—Flurry, de verdad con quien necesitas discutir esto es con tus padres — dijo Twilight con paciencia. — Pero trata de entender, de la nueva generación de príncipes sólo tú eres una candidata al trono apta, o eso creíamos hasta que escogiste el título ese.

—Sí, bueno admito que nunca quise el Trono, pero el hecho que combine mi cosa favorita en el mundo con una tarea aburrida prueba que voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo.

—Bueno, por ahí puedes empezar cuando intentes hablar con Cadence y Shining Armor — opinó Flash Sentry. — Lo hecho, hecho está; así que puedes darles tu explicación y seguro todo se arreglará. Tú tranquila, al final te saliste con la tuya, ¿no?

—Gracias tío — sonrió Flurry. — Por eso Bright dice que tú das los mejores consejos.

Flash se sonrojó ligeramente y entonces la puerta del elevador que conectaba con el laboratorio subterráneo de Bright sonó y el chico salió de ahí rascándose la cabeza.

—Buenos días Bright — saludó Twilight con prudencia mientras le ofrecía un vaso de leche. — ¿Sigues frustrado por lo de la batalla con Grogar? ¿No quieres beber algo?

—Por favor dime que no le diluiste los antipsicóticos — pidió Bright. — Por favor.

—Lo siento Bright — dijo Twilight poniéndola aparte. — Pero te veías tan frustrado que…

—Tranquila, estoy de muy buen humor — aseguró Bright Spark. — De hecho desde ayer que un par de mis máquinas me están mandando lecturas extrañas pero por alguna razón no puedo identificar ni qué diablos les pasa ni cuáles son. ¡Es genial, amo las incógnitas!

Los comensales suspiraron aliviados y Flurry entonces se dirigió hacia el transmisor que Bright había instalado en todos los Palacios para agilizar la comunicación entre palacios.

—Abuela Celestia — dijo la chica activándolo. — Estoy lista para asumir mi Reino.

Desde Canterlot, la Princesa Celestia asintió aliviada.

— _Me alegra Flurry. ¿Quieres que lo discutamos a solas o con todos aquí?_

—Con todos, pero antes me gustaría hablar con mis padres si no hay problema.

— _De acuerdo, me comunicaré con Shining y Cadence de inmediato._

—No, ya lo haré yo. Gracias Suela Celestia.

Entonces cortó la comunicación con Canterlot y se dirigió al Imperio Cristal.

— _¿Twilight?_ — Dijo Cadence apareciendo en la pantalla. — _Ah, eres tú._

—Mamá, llama a papá. Hay que hablar.

 _ **Palacio de Canterlot:**_

En un salón del Palacio, Shining, Cadence y Flurry se sentaron a discutir.

—¿Entonces, quién empieza? — Preguntó Cadence.

—Déjenme a mí — suspiró Flurry. — El asunto es que jamás quise el trono, todo el asunto de la Corona y eso nunca me ha llamado la atención. Pero sé que soy la única que puede asumir el trono de entre Bright y yo. Por eso escogí el título de Princesa Geek de todos los Cómics. Al mezclar mi cosa favorita en el mundo con una tarea tal vez la pudiera hacer más llevadera y servir mejor a Equestria. Era toda mi intención.

—De acuerdo, ¿pero no podías decirnos que esto era lo que pensabas en lugar de acudir al loco de tu primo? — Preguntó Shining.

—¡Y ese es otro asunto! Bright siempre hace lo que quiere, ¿por qué no puedo yo escoger un camino diferente como él lo hizo?

—A Bright jamás se le dio ni se le dará la opción de acceder al Trono — dijo Cadence.

—Por eso, él es libre sólo porque está loco. No es justo, ¿sí? Pero si me veo obligada haré las cosas a mi modo, por eso mi título y mis amigos como mis Caballeros.

Cadence y Shining suspiraron.

—Supongo que no debimos de forzarte a hacer lo que no querías — dijo Cadence. — Y lo lamentamos de verdad.

—Sí, es lo que merecíamos pero lo de la Coronación…

—Estaba molesta y admito que actué muy mal. Lo lamento, pero de nuevo si acepté un título es porque estoy dispuesta a cargar con la responsabilidad.

—De acuerdo entonces, pasemos a la sala de conferencias.

La recién reconciliada familia se trasladó a la susodicha sala, en donde las Princesas Celestia, Luna y Twilight ya esperaban.

—Entonces, a partir de hoy una parte del territorio de Equestria quedará a tu cargo querida Flurry Heart — explicó Celestia. — Y como tal tendrás que encargarte de todos los aspectos: impuestos que te serán mandados a ti, las necesidades de los ciudadanos, tu Guardia Real.

—Te daremos una porción del Tesoro para que puedas empezar, sólo asegúrate de hacer bien tu presupuesto — dijo Luna.

—Creemos en ti — dijo Twilight usando su magia para pasarle unos papeles a su sobrina.

Flurry los recibió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, cando finalmente reaccionó.

—¿Qué? ¿Para hoy? — Se extrañó.

—Si fuera posible, te hubiéramos dado más tiempo pero te la pasaste dándonos largas demasiado tiempo — dijo Cadence.

Flurry suspiró, esta sería una larga, larga tarde.

El trabajo de por sí era bastante complicado, tenía que ver todo lo respectivo a programas de salud, de educación, de movilización (vías de tren), asistencia social; programar audiencias para revisar ciertos proyectos en persona; todo eso fue relativamente sencillo ya que había sido educada toda su vida para tomar las riendas de un Reino (o al menos una porción de uno), además que sus padres, tía y tías abuelas estaban ahí para echarle un casco. Pero con lo que no podía determinar qué hacer era el tema de seguridad, el mantenimiento de los equipos militares, entrenamiento, pago de los soldados siempre le desajustaba el presupuesto. De acuerdo, podía aumentar los impuestos pero no vería beneficios hasta el año siguiente y mientras tanto los programas educación y salud sufrirían. No sabía qué hacer.

—Hay que hacer sacrificios querida — dijo Cadence. — Es lo duro de gobernar.

—Podemos trasladar unos cuantos batallones de nuestras guardias a la tuya mientras entrenas reclutas nuevos — dijo Shining. — Pero tendrías que ver lo del entrenamiento y el pago de ellos, sin mencionar que no creo que ellos quieran obedecer a la 'Liga de los Héroes' que está compuesta por niños. Algunos de los soldados solares se llevan bien con Watt pero obedecerla en el campo de batalla es diferente…

—Los soldados de carne y hueso son problemáticos. No sólo son más débiles sino que encima tienes que atender sus necesidades; y si mueren, tienen seres queridos que los esperan en casa. Así pues, ¿por qué no en lugar de contratar una Guardia mejor te construyo una? Un solo pago y tienes soldados perfectos que no sólo no desobedecerán ninguna orden sino que uno sólo puede hacerse cargo de un batallón entero de soldados de carne y hueso sin sufrir daño significativo.

Todos se volvieron hacia Bright Spark, que estaba ahí sentado como si nada.

—No, no, no, no, no — dijo la Princesa Luna. — No puedes estar aquí Bright Spark.

—Está bien Abuela Luna, yo lo llamé — explicó Flurry. — Sabía que si me metía en un atolladero como este, Bright me sacaría.

—Flurry, ya habíamos hablado de esto — dijo Shining.

—Sí, y quedamos en que si tenía que hacer esto lo haría a mi modo, y si tengo que pedirle ayuda a mi primo lo haré. ¿Bright, entonces puedes construirme una Guardia Real hecha de robots?

—Cien mil bits de casco de obra más el costo del cableado. No te cobraré el acero y las armas ya que tengo de sobra gracias a los tributos de los imbéciles que se alegran de la muerte de Grogar y el montón que tuve que desmantelar desde que se murió. ¡¿Por qué tenía que morirse precisamente cuando estaba vivo?!

Todos tenían una gotita en la sien ante este último comentario pero prefirieron no decir nada.

—El sistema de trenes también podría tener una mejora — dijo Flurry observando su presupuesto. — El carbón, el salario de los operarios, el mantenimiento de las calderas… ¿crees que puedes hacer algo al respecto?

—Déjamelo a mí — dijo Bright colocándose un par de gafas de soldador y saliendo de la habitación.

Todos miraban fijamente a Flurry.

—Como dije jamás quise hacer esto, así que si quieren que me ocupe lo haré como me plazca. Además Bright desde hace tiempo es algo así como la encarnación del Deus Ex Machina. ¿Por qué no lo aprovechan más?

—¿Tú estabas ahí cuando que desde hace poco fue elegido como el destructor de mundos, no? — Dijo Luna frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Pero siempre está ahí para nosotros, nunca niega un favor. ¿No creen que la mejor forma de evitar que fabrique cosas capaces de destrozar un país entero es mantenerlo ocupado?

 _ **Reino de la Tormenta:**_

Tornado, el nieto de Storm King, estaba tomando el té con su abuelo cuando miró por la ventana.

—Equestria… ¿en serio ofreciste tanto territorio a esos malditos ponis?

Storm King lanzó a Tornado una mirada de advertencia.

—Cierra el pico. No sabes cuánto me costó convencer al par de lunáticos para que te soltaran sin hacerte daño.

—¡Pero abuelo!

—Vuelves a mencionar Equestria y te mando un día al calabozo para que se te quite lo estúpido. Mataron a Grogar, ni loco pondré un pie ahí.

Tornado bajó la cabeza avergonzado, cuando de pronto las puertas del Salón se abrieron y un soldado llegó corriendo.

—No me gusta que me interrumpan en mi tiempo personal con mi nieto — dijo Storm King amenazante.

El guerrero se inclinó respetuosamente.

—Mi señor, el Príncipe Spark y la guerrera Belle lo están buscando.

Storm King palideció del terror.

—¡¿Pero qué estás esperando?! ¡HAZLOS PASAR INMEDIATAMENTE! ¡TORNADO, PASE LO QUE PASE NO ABRAS LA BOCA!

El chico asintió nerviosamente y los guardias dejaron pasar a los dos ponis en trajes de spándex negro.

—Oh, lamento mucho esta pobre recepción mis estimados visitantes — dijo el Rey con una voz que apenas si disimulaba el temblor. — Por favor pasen adelante, les traeré un té.

Uno de los sirvientes de Storm King llegó con una bandeja, pero Luminositè la volcó sin decir palabra.

—Oh, pero qué modales los míos — dijo Storm King. — No, claro, ustedes querrán lo más fino, lo…

Bright Spark apuntó su casco hacia el Rey, transformándolo en una especie de cañón y disparó un rayo de energía color rojo que lanzó a la criatura al otro lado del salón, atravesando la pared.  
Del otro lado, los guerreros de Storm King entraron corriendo en batallón pero el que iba en primera fila fue detenido por la bufanda de Lumi que lo inmovilizó por completo y antes que pudiera siquiera gritar, el atavío le quebró el cuello. Todos retrocedieron, algo no andaba bien.

Tornado se levantó.

—¡Voy a acabar con ustedes!

Bright lo miró y de un salto llegó hasta él, lo levantó con un solo casco y lo arrojó con violencia contra el suelo. Todos hicieron una mueca de dolor al escuchar los huesos crujir al romperse, pero Bright no acabó ahí. Con fuerza le pisó una mano, haciéndolo gritar del dolor; y aprovechando que tenía la boca abierta, el unicornio le forzó una esfera plateada en la boca, que explotó en mil pedazos y pronto Tornado vomitó un chorro de sangre y dientes.

—Por favor…

Bright Spark entonces levantó la cabeza de Tornado y Lumi arrancó ambos cuernos de un certero movimiento. Tornado aulló del dolor.

—Tornado…

Los dos se volvieron hacia Storm King, que sostenía su cetro cargándolo del poder de la tormenta.

—¿Saben lo que hace realmente aterradores a los verdaderos Spark y Belle? Que no puedes sentir ningún tipo de energía mágica proviniendo de ellos; pero aun así demuestran tener un enormísimo poder. Ustedes por el otro lado, puedo sentir el poder mágico fluyendo…

Los dos extraños ni se inmutaron.

—¿Quiénes son en realidad? — Preguntó Storm King. — No, son sólo uno… la energía mágica es exactamente la misma. ¿Eres Grogar o su campanita?

Los dos entonces saltaron hacia el monarca, que disparó contra ellos con su cetro de tormentas; pero el ataque se disolvió entre el aura de poder que rodeaba a los dos y sin que pudiera hacer nada, el falso Bright Spark le forzaba otra esferita plateada por la garganta. Storm King tragó.

—¿A quién crees que engañas? Nadie que se haya enfrentado en persona a los monstruos se creerá que eres ellos.

—No busco engañar a nadie — dijo entonces una fría y mecánica voz, una pobre imitación de la Muñeca. — Pero esto no se trata de fingir sino de dejar un mensaje: ellos vencieron a quienes no se supone debía ser vencido, por eso deben convertirse en su reemplazo. Mis nuevos mensajeros de la muerte.

—Estos cuerpos aunque poderosos no durarán ya que no son más que los despojos que ellos dejaron en mi isla, por eso debo aprovecharlos al máximo — dijo el falso Señor Z. — Tú sólo tienes la mala suerte de ser el que vive más cerca de Tambelon y en quien vine a hacer la prueba.

Entonces muy al estilo de Bright Spark, su copia apretó un botón en el traje y de pronto y sin poder hacer nada, la mitad superior de Storm King explotó en miles de pedazos mientras que la cintura y las piernas caían al suelo.

—Creo que la prueba fue un éxito.

—Es momento de buscar a nuestros nuevos portadores.

* * *

¡ **Hola a todos! Primero que nada lamento el retraso, pero me costó decidirme al momento de seguir ya que el tono de la historia cambiará ahora que ha aparecido el enemigo. Alguien por ahí sugirió algo parecido a esto, bueno amigo, quiero que sepas que precisamente esto era lo que había planeado desde antes; pero incluí una escena con Storm King para darte gusto. Eso es todo y de momento:**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	12. Doceavo Principio

**Doceavo principio:  
Un héroe no debe dejar que su nombre sea ensuciado**

 _ **Reino de la Tormenta:**_

Una enorme flotilla de dirigibles sobrevolaba el territorio de aquel Reino Oscuro en una formación de doce naves militares protegiendo a una mucho más grande que las demás, que se notaba a lo lejos era un crucero de lujo; pero igual con una fuerte seguridad. Aquella no era ni más ni menos que la Guardia privada de Tempestad, la hija de Storm King, una poderosa hechicera que durante años se dedicó a la investigación y desarrollo de nuevos hechizos de ataque para fortalecer la armada de su padre. El poder de Tempestad estaba en su propia liga al igual que el de su padre, y eso la hacía temida y respetada por todos; de hecho el único en esa familia que no llegaba al nivel era Tornado, pero él era prácticamente un niño (apenas tenía diecinueve años), le quedaba un largo camino por recorrer y con este mucho poder por descubrir y ser despertado. Y Tempestad tenía paciencia.

—Mi Señora, estamos a punto de aterrizar — anunció de pronto el primer oficial.

—Perfecto, gracias soldado — dijo Tempestad acomodándose sobre su silla.

La flota de dirigibles pronto entró en formación de aterrizaje y bajaron altura cuando estuvieron en el territorio del palacio de Storm King. Entonces Tempestad se agitó, algo no andaba bien pero no podía identificar bien qué. La flotilla aterrizó en el puerto de dirigibles del Palacio de Storm King y todos bajaron en perfecta formación, pero ni su padre ni su hijo estaban ahí para recibirla. Bueno, eso no era tan raro, la pregunta era por qué ni los soldados ni los sirvientes se habían molestado en aparecer. Esto no pintaba bien.

—¿Mi Señora? — Preguntó uno de los Guardias con prudencia.

—Algo está mal, ¡bastante mal! — Gritó Tempestad precipitándose dentro del Palacio.

Los soldados pronto la adelantaron, si había algún peligro cerca, ellos la protegerían con su vida. Tempestad los seguía pero iba cada vez más lenta como guiada por un extraño presentimiento; y justo cuando iban a entrar al Salón del Trono su fiel capitán la detuvo.

—Mi Señora, no entre por lo que más quiera. Por favor manténgase lejos de esto… esto…

Tempestad lo apartó violentamente y se precipitó dentro, para inmediatamente caer de rodillas. Por un lado los restos de su padre, por el otro lo que quedaba de su hijo. Uno de sus soldados, el médico del escuadrón de guardaespaldas, ya estaba evaluando a Tornado con su magia. Tempestad lo miró suplicante, pero él sólo pudo negar con la cabeza.

—Lo lamento mi Señora, si hubiéramos llegado media hora antes lo hubiéramos podido salvar pero… lo lamento mi Señora, de veras que sí… pero su hijo está… está…

Tempestad soltó un grito desgarrador que hizo que todos los soldados bajaran la cabeza ante su dolor. Entonces el soldado de antes le presentó las esquirlas de metal que halló tanto dentro del cuerpo como en los alrededores de Tornado, lo mismo otro que las había ido encontrando a lo largo de la habitación. Tempestad las examinó cuidadosamente y luego se puso a reír, no era una risa alegre sino volcánica, que pronto se convirtió en un llanto de la más pura desesperación. Nadie se atrevía a decirle nada, sólo observaban en silencio.

—Yo supe desde el principio… que aunque Grogar había muerto no ganábamos nada con el cambio… ya sabía yo que nada cambiaría, esos dos monstruos… ¿qué es lo que quieren de nosotros? ¿Acaso los ofendimos con el tributo que les envió mi padre? ¡¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE LES HICIMOS PARA MERECER SU IRA? ¿QUÉ?

Uno de los guardias entró a la estancia y tras hacer una reverencia le entregó un fajo de papeles a su Señora.

—Junto con lo que quedaba de nuestros compañeros, encontramos esto… sólo necesita de su firma…

 _DECLARACIÓN DE TOTAL RENDICIÓN Y JURAMENTACIÓN DE VASALLAJE ANTE EL REINO DE EQUESTRIA_

Tempestad lo tomó y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

 _ **Oasis en medio del desierto de Saddle Arabia:**_

Un joven poni estaba recostado contra una palmera mientras miraba al horizonte. No, no estaba perdido, sólo pasaba el rato en el lugar calculando su siguiente movimiento; cuando sintió la presencia de alguien detrás de él. Se volvió.

—¡Hola compañero viajero! ¿Se ha per…?

Pero se quedó sin palabras al reconocer al príncipe Bright Spark.

—Tú…

Bright levantó su casco y lanzó una poderosa corriente eléctrica contra el desconocido, que gritó del dolor y se transformó en Chrysalis. Ella se levantó con dificultad por culpa de los malditos temblores producidos por la electricidad recorriendo su cuerpo.

—¿Qué demonios?

Bright la tomó del cuerno y comenzó a estrellar su cabeza contra una palmera, hasta que la palmera se partió en dos; entonces tomó a la aturdida Reina Changelling y la arrojó contra una roca cercana.

—¿Quién eres en realidad? — Preguntó Chrysalis.

—Eso no te incumbe — dijo la voz fría y mecánica que parecía ser la de Bright pero no era. — Lo que importa aquí es mandar un mensaje.

El impostor entonces soltó dos pequeñas esferas metálicas junto a Chrysalis, que instintivamente se protegió con un campo de energía para minimizar el daño de la explosión; pero en lugar de eso las dos esferas comenzaron a emitir un sonido de alta frecuencia de tal magnitud que sentía cómo las vibraciones sónicas la aplastaban por dentro hasta el punto que sus ojos y oídos comenzaron a sangrar. Gritó de dolor, pero sus gritos se perdían en ese infierno sónico que estaba viviendo. El impostor entonces apuntó con su casco activando un láser que cortó limpiamente el cuerno de Chrysalis al tiempo que el sonido se apagaba por fin.

Entre aturdida y dolorida Chrysalis sólo pudo ver al impostor al tiempo que cambiaba el láser por un enorme cañón tipo plasma.

—No…

Empezó a disparar contra la ahora indefensa Reina que al final cayó desmayada.

—Tal vez me precipité. Ya qué, lo que importa aquí es el mensaje.

Entonces de sus dos cascos emergieron un par de armas tazer con los cuales liberó una corriente eléctrica sobre la Reina hasta que sintió cómo su corazón se detenía.

 _ **Colmena changelling, dos horas después:**_

Thorax se encontraba de excelente humor, luego de haber visto cómo seguía la producción mutua de amor y cariño tanto por parte de sus súbditos como los aliados, cuando sintió un súbito cambio en el ambiente. Algo había hecho que todos alrededor comenzaran a sentir un inexplicable miedo, sospecha, más miedo… y una profunda tristeza.

—Mi Rey…

—Dímelo sin rodeos, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

El changelling se apartó dejando pasar a la comitiva que traía a rastras el cuerpo sin vida de Chrysalis.

—¿Madre? — Dijo Thorax con un hilo de voz.

Cayó de rodillas horrorizado. Era una malvada dictadora y por mucho tiempo dominó la colmena con casco de hierro, pero al mismo tiempo era su madre y todo lo que hizo fue por el bien de sus hijos, su pueblo. Tal vez al final su obsesión con los ponis la hizo tomar las decisiones equivocadas, pero al final ella siempre sería la madre de toda la colmena.

—No… no… ¿qué fue lo que pasó? — Preguntó el nuevo Rey.

—Cuando llegó tenía esto en la boca — dijo otro changelling alargándole a Thorax el documento.

 _DECLARACIÓN DE TOTAL RENDICIÓN Y JURAMENTACIÓN DE VASALLAJE ANTE EL REINO DE EQUESTRIA_

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Quién?

—Revisamos su cuerpo, este tipo de quemaduras sólo pueden ser causadas por un rayo al caer o…

—Un arma basada en la electricidad… — dijo Thorax temblando.

—¿Rey Thorax?

—¡Pero esto es imposible! ¿Acaso nos traicionaron? — Preguntó uno de los changelling.

—No, ni Celestia ni Luna ni Twilight lo harían… — dijo Thorax. — Esto es imposible.

—¿Entonces lo hizo el príncipe Spark y la guerrera Belle?

—¿Pero por qué?

Thorax tembló.

—Puede ser que… su locura ganó.

—¿Qué?

—Matar a Grogar fue el punto de quiebre — siguió Thorax.

Nadie se atrevió a decir nada, la perspectiva era horrenda… y demasiado posible. La gran mayoría de los ponis y prácticamente todas las especies mantenían una distancia prudencial de Bright y Luminositè. Pero los que los evitaban a toda costa eran los changelling que gracias a que eran especialmente sensibles a las emociones… y por supuesto podían notar la locura de ambos, que a duras penas si podían contener.

—Podemos luchar — dijo uno de los changelling alrededor, pero no convencía a nadie.

—Si quieres ser freído hasta la muerte adelante, ve. Pero solo.

Thorax entonces tomó el documento y firmó.

—No hay garantía que esto detenga a esos dos…

—Yo sé, pero es nuestra única oportunidad y voy a tomarla.

 _ **Territorio de los perros diamante:**_

Crunch el Perro de Piedra y señor de los Perros Diamantes se encontraba descansando en su hogar comiendo grandes trozos de piedra caliza con pedazos de cuarzo, cuando una ágil y pequeña figura se coló por la ventana. Levantó la cabeza.

—¿Ah? ¡Oh, señorita Belle! — Gritó él levantándose de un salto e inclinándose ante la joven modista.

Luminositè en su traje de La Muñeca extendió su casco y su bufanda se enredó como serpiente alrededor de éste de un extremo, y del otro tomó la cama de Crunch y la estrelló contra su cabeza.  
El perro de piedra cayó cuan grande era sobre su espalda.

—¿Ah?

Entones ella sacó un paquete de explosivo plástico y lo sopesó sobre su casco, y eso hizo reaccionar a Crunch.

—Spark es el de los explosivos grandes, Belle es una artista, es sutil, es…

—Por tercera vez, me da igual si ustedes saben o no. Yo sólo vine a mandar un mensaje.

Arrojó el explosivo contra Crunch y disparó un ataque mágico contra éste. Todo Crunch explotó en miles de pedazos pero pronto las rocas que lo formaban comenzaron a reunirse, cuando la falsa Lumi tomó entonces un enorme diamante en bruto con forma de corazón. El Corazón de Piedra, la fuente de la vida de Crunch.

—Hasta nunca.

Y con su láser partió el Corazón en cuatro piezas.

Cuando los perros diamantes entraron sólo se encontraron con los despojos tanto de la habitación como de las rocas que formaban a Crunch, y sobre lo que quedaba de la fuente de vida de su amado líder de manda, el documento maldito:

 _DECLARACIÓN DE TOTAL RENDICIÓN Y JURAMENTACIÓN DE VASALLAJE ANTE EL REINO DE EQUESTRIA_

Aullaron toda la noche tanto del dolor como del miedo.

 _ **Laboratorio de Bright y Lumi:**_

Los dos amigos se encontraban trabajando cada uno en lo suyo, Luminositè en su nueva línea de botas inteligentes que podían cambiar automáticamente de estampado y altura de tacón para acoplarse mejor a las ocasiones; y Bright en la línea de soldados para el nuevo Reino Geek de todos los Cómics. Los Z-Bots eran los que se encargaban de ensamblar las piezas grandes como las extremidades y demás, pero Bright se encargaba personalmente de programar los circuitos para así asegurarse que ningún glitch afectaría su funcionamiento. Podría decirse que estaban tranquilos y de buen humor hundidos en su trabajo, cuando de pronto se escuchó la voz de Twilight a través del comunicador:

— _Bright, Lumi, suban de inmediato._

Los dos se miraron.

—¿Crees que haya pasado algo? — Se extrañó Bright Spark.

—Subamos a averiguar.

Salieron por su pequeño elevador, topándose con las cinco Princesas del Reino acompañadas de Rarity (que se veía estaba llorando desde hacía un buen rato), una considerable cantidad de Guardias y tres ponis vestidos de blanco. Bright frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Qué pasa aquí?

—¡Eso es lo que te pregunto yo Bright Spark! — Gritó su madre, llorando también.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Me temía este momento desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás — dijo la Princesa Luna. — Ustedes cruzaron la línea, así que no tenemos más opción que…

—Encerrarlos de por vida en un hospital psiquiátrico — terminó Cadence. — Entréguense ahora mismo sin ofrecer resistencia

—¡Lumi! ¿Por qué? — Gritó Rarity. — ¡Habíamos quedado que me avisarías si tus necesidades volvían a presentarse! ¿Por qué? DE POR SÍ YA ERA MALO QUE TORTURARAS A LA GENTE CON LA EXCUSA DE PROTEGER EQUESTRIA, ¡¿PERO AHORA POR EXPANDIR EL TERRITORIO?!

—¡¿Qué?!

Celestia les acercó las tres declaraciones de vasallaje.

—Es como lo dijo Rarity Belle, ustedes dos ya han hecho cosas horribles que estúpidamente se las dejamos pasar porque supuestamente los mantenían bajo control, pero esto fue cruzar la línea.

—¿Qué fue 'esto'? — quiso saber Bright. — ¿Acaso escribieron estas declaraciones luego de que matáramos a Grogar?

—NO, las escribieron luego que mataran a Storm King, su nieto, Chrysalis y a Crunch.

—No, no, no, tiene que haber algún error — dijo Lumi.

—No quiero oírlos — dijo Twilight. — Nosotras dejamos que esto escalara a este nivel, por eso… por eso lo lamento pero…

Bright sacó un control remoto y pronto cuatro de cinco alicornios se vieron atrapadas por fuertes cables de acero. Por supuesto trataron de contraatacar pero los cables especializados desviaban su magia, usándola como fuente de poder alternativa únicamente haciendo más apretado el agarre. Sólo Flurry se quedó libre y miró a su primo asustada.  
Los soldados corrieron a ayudar a sus Princesas pero del suelo emergieron tanto muñecas como Z-Bots bloqueando su paso.

—Mère, ¡yo no he hecho nada! ¡Te lo juro! — Dijo Lumi.

—Luminositè, quiero creerte pero la evidencia es… es…

—¡Ese es el miedo hablando! — Dijo Bright.

—¿Miedo? Una buena forma de ponerlo — dijo Twilight entre lágrimas. — Si no tienen nada que ocultar entonces entréguense. Ya veremos si…

—Lo siento pero no pienso pasar el resto de mi vida en un psiquiátrico — dijo Bright fijando su mirada en los ponis de blanco, que a pesar de estar acostumbrados a tratar con locos peligrosos, él logró hacerlos retroceder.

—Ni siquiera un minuto de mi tiempo — añadió Luminositè.

Celestia seguía luchando inútilmente contra los cables que la detenían, pero al final se rindió. Entonces Flurry negó con la cabeza.

—Primo, espera, no todas creemos lo que nos dicen, sé que eres incapaz de esto que dicen que pasó.

—¡Por supuesto que somos incapaces ¿Y a todo esto por qué creen que hicimos algo malo? — Quiso saber Lumi.

—¿Es una especie de broma cruel? — Dijo Luna furiosa.

Los dos chicos no entendían.

—¿Desde cuándo estos dos tienen sentido del humor? — Gruñó Celestia. — Hicieron cosas horribles y luego las olvidan por completo… es la clara señal que matar a Grogar hizo que perdieran los pocos tornillos que les quedaban.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo en el que tanto soldados, enfermeros como Princesas miraban al par de jóvenes incapaces de hacer un solo movimiento para detenerlos; y sus posibilidades bajaron todavía más cuando activaron sus trajes.

—Creo que está claro que no iremos al psiquiátrico.

Celestia gruñó.

—Entonces aténganse a las consecuencias.

—Que serían…

—Exilio.

Los dos amigos se miraron.

—Como quieran. ¡Maletas!

Dos muñecas trajeron unas maletas perfectamente hechas que contenían tanto ropa, una caja de herramientas y unas cuantas armas.  
Pero Flurry Heart lo detuvo:

—Espera, ¿a dónde irás?

—Con los abuelos, ellos seguro me creerán y no les importará que me quede unos días. ¿Qué hay de ti, Lumi?

—Con tía Sweetie, lo mismo. Me escuchará, estoy segura que me creerá y tampoco le molesta que me quede con ella.

Luna luchó contra los cables que la sujetaban.

—¿Tienen idea de lo que significa exilio?

—Sí, que no somos más sus súbditos así que, ¿por qué tendríamos que obedecerlas?

Avanzaron hacia la puerta.

—¡Bright! — Gritó Twilight.

—Ah sí, los cables se desactivarán en doce horas exactamente — explicó el muchacho. — No se preocupen por nosotros, estaremos bien.

—Y averiguaremos qué fue lo que realmente pasó. Más les vale tener listas nuestras désolés listas cuando lo hagamos.

Entonces se fueron sin que nadie pudiera detenerlos.

* * *

 **Sí, bueno, primero que nada sé que ya fue mucho insistir con Storm King pero les prometo que aquí se acaba, sólo quería exponer cómo los villanos reaccionarían ante una tragedia así. Y de momento espero les haya gustado, dentro de poco vendrá el primer enfrentamiento.**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	13. Treceavo Principio

**Treceavo principio:  
Un villano no acepta culpas que no son suyas**

Twilight suspiró con pesar mientras se dirigía hacia la escuela de Ponyville. Y por milésima vez desde que descubrió las verdaderas capacidades de Bright Spark se preguntó por qué insistía en seguir yendo. Suspiró, de por sí jamás había podido entender a Bright Spark. Antes del enfrentamiento con Grogar pensaba que su hijo era como ella, un joven unicornio lleno de entusiasmo que se dedicaría de lleno a la magia y que haría toneladas de amigos. Luego develó su verdadera naturaleza y de nuevo Twilight se preguntaba qué fue lo que hizo para que Bright terminara así. Al final sentía que era su culpa, primero por intentar moldear a su hijo tal como ella contra su voluntad y luego por ser demasiado cobarde como para intentar detenerlo cuando vio que sus invenciones iban aumentando en peligrosidad así como sus conductas se iban saliendo de control.  
Él y su amiguita constantemente decían que era mejor descargar sus 'urgencias' en villanos capturados y así no lastimarían a ningún poni; y si era cierto que constantemente les decían que se detuvieran y que por favor dejaran de hacerlo, la verdad era que nadie se atrevía a mover un casco para pararlos de veras. Esa situación sólo conduciría al desastre y todas lo sabían, pero no querían admitirlo. Especialmente Twilight que a pesar de todo amaba a su hijo con todo su corazón. Falló como madre y lo sabía, estas eran las consecuencias. Suspirando, entró a la escuela y dirigió sus pasos a la oficina principal.

—¿Princesa Twilight? — Preguntó Cheerilee, que ahora era la directora de la escuela.

—Cheerilee, me temo que hay un asunto urgente relacionado con Bright y Luminositè.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Finalmente los aceptó el Manehattan Tech? — Quiso saber la maestra.

—No Cheerilee, esto no es nada bueno. Bright Spark y Luminositè finalmente lo lograron: por decisión casi unánime de la Corona ellos han sido exiliados del Reino.

Cheerilee sacudió la cabeza sorprendida, ¿acaso era una especie de broma? Pero no, la expresión torturada de Twilight decía lo contrario. Al final la directora sólo acertó a abrazar a la alicornio para consolarla. Teniendo en cuenta que no se llevaban nada bien desde el incidente con Spike, esto era mucho más significativo. Twilight sonrió agradecida y siguió a la maestra para firmar los respectivos documentos oficializando la expulsión de los dos.

Finalmente se dirigieron hacia el salón de octavo grado para darle la noticia a la maestra de Bright, pero cuál no sería su sorpresa cuando al abrir la puerta vieron a todos los estudiantes en medio de un examen y entre ellos Bright Spark y Lumi

—¿Bright Spark? ¿Luminositè? ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? — Preguntó Twilight.

El chico iba a responder pero fue la maestra la que habló primero.

—Pero Princesa, comprendo que quiera hablar con su hijo pero estamos en examen.

—Ese no es el punto — dijo Twilight apartando a la profesora y avanzando hacia los dos. — Se supone que ustedes dos fueron exil…

Antes que pudiera terminar de hablar de nuevo se vio atrapada por los fueres cables de acero a los que se les había añadido una mordaza de acero también. Twilight miró a su hijo asustada, hasta el día anterior él jamás se había atrevido a usar sus armas contra ella (ni siquiera las no dañinas); ahora las había usado dos días seguidos. Por su parte todos los presentes miraron a Bright y el arma aún echando humo sobre su caso.

—Doce horas, no por hoy lo dejaré en seis — advirtió el chico marcando el cronómetro.

Cheerilee miró a la alicornio morada que de nuevo trataba inútilmente de zafarse de los cables. Entonces llegó el colmo: las muñecas de la Muñeca le llevaron a Luminositè los papeles de expulsión de los dos amigos los cuales fueron rotos en tiras por la joven.

El mensaje estaba dado.

Algo más tarde en una elegante cafetería de Canterlot, Sweetie Belle y su sobrina estaban compartiendo una taza de té y unos cuantos pastelillos luego que ella saliera de la oficina.

—¿Entonces cómo estuvo tu día? — Preguntó Sweetie a su sobrina.

—Normal — dijo Lumi. — Sólo tuvimos un pequeño incidente con la mamá de Bright pero fuera de eso tuvimos un examen, perfecto igual que siempre.

Sweetie Belle suspiró.

—Querida, no me quiero meter en lo que no me importa pero en serio, con esta actitud suya no van a lograr nada. ¿No es mejor buscar la forma de limpiar su nombre?

—Por supuesto pero primero teníamos que ir a la escuela — dijo Lumi. — Y tú querías tomar el té conmigo, ¿no? Cuando terminemos aquí me reuniré con Bright y veremos qué fue lo que pasó de verdad.

Sweetie Belle asintió aliviada, al igual que Rarity nunca había podido entender a Luminositè pero ella prefería dejar eso de lado y quererla por lo que era. De hecho fue Sweetie la que la ayudó a descubrir su Cutie Mark de unas tijeras de confección cortando una tela negra; muy para el alivio de Rarity que pensaba que las tendencias sociópatas de su hija se evidenciaran en su Cutie Mark. Claro que en ese entonces no tenían ni idea qué tipo de tela era la que representaba la Cutie Mark pero en fin.

—Bueno, no te voy a entretener por mucho tiempo más — dijo Sweetie. — Ve a ver a tu amigo. ¡La cuenta por favor!

El mesero llegó. Sweetie estudió la cuenta e iba a abrir su monedero pero Luminositè la detuvo y sacó una reluciente tarjeta dorada de su bolso.

—No, no, no tante ni se te ocurra. Je lo cubriré, y a has hecho bastante por mí al aceptarme en tu maison — dijo la joven.

En esos momentos Luna y Celestia entraron para tomarse un té para relajarse luego de un día estresante, y se quedaron ahí viendo tanto a Sweetie como a Lumi. La más joven sintió su mirada pero de nuevo no le dio importancia y el mesero pasó su tarjeta por la máquina POS.

—Eso es todo, nos vamos entonces — dijo Sweetie.

Pasaron frente a las Princesas que sólo se le quedaron viendo al irse.

—Luna… — trató de decir Celestia.

Pero la Princesa de la Noche ya estaba volando al primer banco de Canterlot.

—¡Las cuentas bancarias de los exiliados Luminositè Belle y Bright Spark deberían haber sido canceladas! ¿Por qué siguen activas?

El gerente sólo frunció el entrecejo.

—Princesa, lo lamento mucho pero no. No es ningún secreto que ustedes no pueden hacerles frente a esos dos, ¿por qué deberíamos hacerlo nosotros? La joven Belle fue bastante clara: si nos atrevíamos a cancelar sus cuentas lo íbamos a lamentar, y no tengo ganas de lamentar nada.

Luna sólo gruñó y regresó con su hermana.

—¿Y bien?

—Lo de siempre, ese par sigue haciendo lo que quiere — dijo Luna.

Celestia suspiró.

—Ayer cuando nos atacaron ya me imaginaba que esto iba a terminar así pero igual me fastidia. Este par nos está restregando a la cara que no hay nada que podamos hacer para echarlos.

—Aún después de lo que han hecho…

—No lo sé hermana, tengo mis dudas que lo hayan hecho. Su reacción puede que se base en el enojo de ser acusados falsamente. De cualquier forma tendremos que aceptar las condiciones que ellos nos impongan para echarlos. Tenemos que admitir que desde hace ya varios años que ellos nos superaron en todo sentido.

 _ **Colmena changelling:**_

Thorax seguía pensativo, triste y con temor a lo que podía pasar. El día anterior había enviado su aceptación de vasallaje para aplacar la ira del príncipe Bright Spark pero se preguntaba si eso sería suficiente para alguien como él. Y sus temores fueron confirmados cuando sintió ese súbito ataque de temor proviniendo de toda su colmena.

—¡No! ¿Qué más quiere este maldito?

Pero nadie se atrevía a adivinar qué diablos. Entonces el príncipe Bright Spark entró al centro de la colmena.

—No soy un changelling pero puedo sentir una incomodidad general, ¿no?

Thorax se tragó su orgullo y se inclinó ante él.

—¿Qué pueden hacer sus fieles nuevos súbditos por usted, oh nuestro Señor Bright Spark?

—Primero que nada dejarse de estupideces. Siente mis emociones Thorax, yo no lo hice y he venido a esclarecer quién mató a Chrysalis en verdad.

Thorax frunció el entrecejo, quizá le tuviera miedo a este poni pero esto ya era cruzar la línea.

—Te diré algo sobre los sociópatas Spark, son verdaderos expertos en fingir sus emociones, aún para nosotros. Son casi idénticas a las normales, pero no es hasta el momento de tomarlas puedes sentir cierto eco de falsedad — dijo el Rey con odio en su voz. — Además tu historia con nosotros no es muy feliz que digamos. Casi matas a cien de los nuestros en los últimos cinco años.

—Ellos estaban robando amor dentro del territorio de Equestria, tuvieron lo que merecían. Y ahí tienes dos puntos importantes: primero que nada siempre me detengo a un paso antes de la muerte, soy un científico no un asesino; y los sujetos con los que me enfrento me son más útiles con vida.

Un murmullo de miedo recorrió la colmena y Bright activó su traje, sólo por precaución.

—¿Entonces quieres que tus nuevos vasallos sean tus conejillos de indias? — Preguntó Thorax con temor.

—No idiota, y ese es mi segundo punto, jamás actúo sin provocación. Tu madre y tu colmena en general son sólo ceros a la izquierda, siempre y cuando no se me fastidie a mí o a mi familia su existencia me da igual.

—¿Entonces cómo quieres que te ayudemos a limpiar tu nombre? — Preguntó Thorax al fin.

—Déjame examinar el cuerpo de Chrysalis. Es la única pista que tengo para ver quién hizo esto.

Thorax parecía indeciso pero al final guio al poni hacia un cuarto donde después de las debidas ceremonias, se disponían a conservar el cuerpo de Chrysalis en cera changelling.

—Ahí la tienes, tal como la dejaste.

—Cierra la boca Thorax — dijo Bright activando a sus Z-Bots para que arrastran el cuerpo de la Reina changelling.

Thorax se quedó en una esquina mientras que las máquinas utilizaban los bio-scanneres con los que Bright los había preparado y así darle al joven toda la información que necesitaba al visor de su casco.

—¿Y bien?

—No se ve nada bien. Además de las quemaduras y el paro cardiaco causado por la sobre-estimulación eléctrica en el corazón se ve que los órganos internos tenían los vasos sanguíneos casi destrozados como si hubieran sido golpeados por una tremenda fuerza pero no hay señal de traumatismos en el cuerpo… así pues debo pensar que fue un arma sónica.

—¿Tú tienes de esas, no?

—Precisamente — dijo Bright mordiéndose el labio.

Y en ese punto Thorax sintió por primera vez la duda proviniendo de Bright. ¿Sería que finalmente perdió la razón? No, aunque nadie confiara en su palabra o en las grabaciones de él trabajando en su laboratorio, él sabía que eran reales. ¿Será que perdió la conciencia y modificó sus propias grabaciones calmar su propia conciencia?  
Entonces el comunicador del joven se activó.

—¿Luminositè?

— _Bright, lo tengo. Tengo la evidencia que necesitamos._

Entonces Bright Spark suspiró aliviado.

—Bien no fui yo y mi amiga ya tiene la clave para descubrir al verdadero culpable. Lamento haberte molestado Thorax, pero te juro que yo no hice nada.

—Lo que digas. Sólo si no quiere nada de nosotros mantente alejado. ¿Nos harías el favor?

Bright asintió y se dirigió de regreso a su laboratorio.

 _ **Reino de la Tormenta:**_

Tempestad se encontraba en la capilla de su Palacio llorando en silencio la muerte de su padre y de su hijo mientras sus soldados la miraban respetuosamente, cuando de pronto todos escucharon pequeños pasos como de poni aproximándose. Todos se volvieron y vieron a cierta unicornio azul suave, casi blanco con una melena rubia dirigirse hacia su Reina.  
Normalmente los soldados de la Tormenta se hubieran lanzado valientemente a derrotar a la poni, pero ellos sabían bien que sólo lograrían hacerla enojar y terminarían horriblemente mal. Tempestad se volvió y su primer impulso fue gritar y retroceder del terror, pero entonces la bufanda de la joven se enredó en su casco como una serpiente y le alargó un ramo de flores.

—Lamento mucho tu pérdida.

Tempestad tomó las flores.

—¿Esto es un chiste o qué?

—Non, ni Bright ni yo lo hicimos. Sabes muy bien que jamás actuamos sin provocación.

—¿Quieres que te crea así sin más? ¡VI LOS FRAGMENTOS DE ESAS ARMAS QUE SÓLO USTEDES SABEN USAR! — Gritó Tempestad.

—Eso… ¿los tienes todavía?

—¿Por qué quieres saber? — Preguntó Tempestad entre sollozos.

—Porque puede que nos lleve al verdadero culpable. Piensa un poco, ¿no quieres vengarte por lo que pasó? Si fuéramos Bright y yo no tendrías oportunidad alguna de vengarte… pero no fuimos, así que tienes una oportunidad de darle su merecido a quien hizo esto.

Tempestad miró fijamente a Lumi.

—¿En serio? ¿Lo atraparías y me dejarías ponerlo en su lugar? ¿Qué ganas tú con eso?

—Limpiar mi nombre y por supuesto la ira latente es una fuerza demasiado valiosa como para desperdiciarla, no veo por qué no desaprovechar la tuya.

Tempestad miró a sus soldados y a una señal suya, corrieron a traerle a la pequeña poni las esquirlas de las bombas que halló en ambos cuerpos. Lumi los examinó con cuidado, los conocía bien, eran las bombas de Bright… pero algo no estaba bien. El nivel de corrosión del metal era demasiado alto, había quemaduras por culpa de la explosión y todo, pero no se supone que se fragmentarían tanto con una explosión de esa magnitud, eso ocurrió por lo corroído del metal. ¿Pero qué pudo causar este daño? Entonces tuvo un presentimiento. Activó su traje y calibró el contador geiger integrado, efectivamente las lecturas mostraban altos niveles de radiación, como si la bomba hubiera estado en un área donde se hicieron pruebas nucleares.

—¿Y bien? — Quiso saber Tempestad.

—Dame unos momentos.

Entonces activó su comunicador.

—Bright, lo tengo. Tengo la evidencia que necesitamos.

* * *

 **Bien un capítulo de transición en donde los ex villanos empiezan a unir las piezas del rompecabezas. En el siguiente cap, nos enfocaremos en el Reino Geek de todos los Cómics como un paréntesis y luego volveremos a este arco.**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	14. Catorceavo Principio

**Catorceavo principio:  
Aunque sus métodos difieran, los héroes se ayudan unos a otros **

Ponis de toda aquella pequeña región este de Equestria habían asistido a la solemne ceremonia en donde serían separados del Primer Principado y pasarían a ser parte del Tercer y más reciente de los Principados de Equestria… y ahí era donde el encanto de la ceremonia se perdía ya que ese nuevo Principado sería conocido como el Reino Geek de todos los Cómics. Y la verdad era que la mayoría de los ponis no estaban tan entusiasmados con el asunto, por lo mismo la ceremonia no tenía muchos testigos. Pero Flurry no dejó que eso le molestara. Ella estaba feliz con sus decisiones y punto.  
Pero para los habitantes del nuevo Principado también había algo de positivo para los habitantes y era que la Princesa tenía cierta habilidad. Para su Residencia, las Princesas Luna y Celestia le habían cedido una pequeña mansión de vacaciones, pero en menos de una semana la Princesa Flurry se las arregló para convertirla en un suntuoso Palacio con la ayuda de sus nuevos soldados. Eso hablaba bien de las habilidades mágicas de Flurry. Algo era algo, ¿no? Pero de nuevo, Flurry no dejó que eso la molestara.

Al final del largo pasillo del nuevo Gran Salón de su nuevo Palacio, Flurry avanzaba escoltada por los líderes de su nueva Guardia Real, la Liga de los Héroes. Sombra Ninjutsu, el Elemental y Watt. Sólo faltaba su valiente líder el Capitán Asombroso, pero antes de la ceremonia su Alteza Real Flurry aseguró que él estaba ocupado salvando asombrosamente las vidas de muchos ponis y por eso no pudo venir; pero él era el líder de la Guardia Real. En general era una procesión decente, pero lo que molestaba a las Princesas era que el protocolo exigía que seguido de los capitanes, hubiera un séquito de miembros seleccionados de la Guardia Real. Y en serio la presencia de éstos era enervante.  
Los Guardias de Flurry eran curiosos en verdad. En lugar de vestir una armadura, estos ponis parecían estar hechos de armadura, con un cuerpo completamente plateado, incluso las uniones de las articulaciones se veían inmaculadas y relucientes. Pero lo más extraño era que éstos no tenían rostro alguno. No era más que una lisa capa plateada.

Celestia frunció el entrecejo ante estos soldados pero prefirió no decir nada. En su lugar se concentró en el protocolo: Flurry Heart se inclinó ante ella y Celestia acercó con su magia una llave simbólica que le entregó a Flurry en un cojín de terciopelo morado.

—Princesa Geek de todos los Cómics, Flurry Heart. El día de hoy yo, la Monarca Principal, te hago entrega de tu porción de territorio así como de los ponis de los que debes cuidar a partir de ahora. Dime, ¿estás lista para aceptar esta enorme responsabilidad?

—Sí, oh Princesa Celestia — dijo Flurry aceptando la llave. — Yo, Flurry Heart, acepto esta pequeña porción de tierra así como la responsabilidad de reinar sobre estos ponis.

Se hizo un solemne silencio mientras que Celestia le entregaba la llave a Flurry, que la aceptó y pronto todos comenzaron a celebrar el nombramiento. Pero no fue una fiesta muy larga. Flurry entonces fue a celebrar con su familia, una ceremonia íntima.

—Entonces oficialmente eres una Princesa — felicitó Cadence. — Me gusta mucho lo que hiciste con tu Palacio. Hiciste un gran trabajo en muy poco tiempo. ¿Cómo fue posible?

Flurry bajó la mirada, pero pronto se armó de valor y levantó la cabeza.

—¿Quién más? Bright por supuesto. Increíblemente mis nuevos soldados son también maestros constructores.

—Así que aquí está — suspiró Twilight. Lo último que había sabido de él era que había pedido permiso en la escuela para ausentarse una semana.

—Tenía que ser — dijo Luna. — Ni siquiera has empezado tu Reinado y ya estás ocultando a un criminal de guerra. ¿Te das cuenta que estás cometiendo lo que se considera un acto de alta traición contra Equestria?

Flurry lo cortó por la paz.

—No empecemos, ¿quieren? Yo apoyo a mi primo. Punto.

—Sigue siendo un crimen de guerra — dijo Shining molesto.

—De nuevo, no empecemos — declaró Flurry. — Y si quieren declarar la guerra por esto, bueno, todos saben que si lo hacen yo voy a ganar. ¿Ustedes creen que mis soldados mecánicos son lo único que me construyó mi primo?

Nadie dijo nada más, entonces para aligerar tensiones, Sombra Ninjutsu sacó su katana y se inclinó a lo japonís.

—¿Ganas de sushi?

—¡Por favor! — Dijo el Elemental. — El alimento es elemental para que se den los más elementales razonamientos, elementales para la resolución de crímenes.

—Entonces, ¿vas a prepararnos tu especialidad o Watt? — Bromeó Watt.

Las Princesas y Caballeros Veteranos gruñeron ante las malas bromas, pero Flurry y su grupo de Caballeros novatos se rieron de excelente humor.

Sombra N creó seis clones de sombra: el primero tomó un recipiente lleno de arroz preparado, el segundo un paquete de alga nori, el tercero un recipiente con pepinos rebanados en juliana, el cuarto un bote de queso crema, el quinto un recipiente con palitos de zanahoria con wasabi; y el sexto se dedicaba a enrollarlo todo. Finalmente el original Sombra Ninjutsu los cortaba con su katana y los servía hábilmente en platos con pequeños paquetes de salsa soya y ponzu.

—¿Entonces, empezamos?

La Liga de los Héroes se puso a comer alegremente mientras que los mayores dudaron al principio pero dudaron.

—¿Saben qué le va genial al sushi? — Dijo de pronto Flurry.

—¿Sake? Pero quedamos que no hasta que tu mamá se fuera — dijo Watt.

Cadence frunció el entrecejo, pero los chicos sólo se rieron de esto. Entonces Flurry sacó varias bolsas de papas fritas, pretzels, incluso caramelos ácidos y gomitas.

—Perdón, me hubiera gustado tener algo más casero pero con todo esto de la Coronación no pude conseguir algo más interesante.

—Tú tranquila yo nerviosa — dijo Watt sacando un paquete de cupcakes. — ¡Entrega especial de Ponyville!

—Y yo traje el elemento que hace tan infames las fiestas de ManeHattan, el siempre elemental ponche casero que hace que las fiestas más elementales pasen a ser algo más complejo y divertido — dijo el Elemental.

En fin, la fiesta era evidente que era para que los más jóvenes disfrutaran, a los mayores se les había invitado pero por pura cortesía. Incluso los chicos se sentaron a jugar con cartas de _Po-Ny-Oh!_

—¿Nos vamos? — Dijo Shining.

—Sería lo mejor — dijo Celestia. — Sólo espero por el bien de estos chicos que a Flurry le vaya bien a su Reino.

Al escuchar esto, los nuevos soldados robóticos se acercaron y sobre sus caras planas aparecieron flechas indicando el camino. Era extraño pero prefirieron no decir nada y obedecer.

—Bueno, al menos estamos seguros que Flurry lo hará bien — dijo Twilight suspirando.

—¿Por qué estás tan segura? — Preguntó Luna molesta.

—Primero que nada, su formación es excelente — dijo Twilight. — Segundo, mi hijo le da asistencia técnica. Y las fallas de ella serán cubiertas por las máquinas de Bright.

Celestia asintió.

—Lo cual no es ningún consuelo dadas las circunstancias actuales.

Entonces se fueron mientras que los chicos seguían en su juego.

—¡Yo pondré al Unicornio Oscuro en modo de ataque!

—No tan rápido, yo tengo al Centauro Negro de Ojos Rojos en modo de ataque.

—¡Alto ahí, usaré Renace el Monstruo para traer de vuelta al Cyber Comandante!

Tal vez eran jóvenes adultos que ya habían hecho su vida pero cuando se juntaban seguían siendo los mismos de siempre.

—Chicos, ¿entonces están seguros de querer acompañarme? ¡Todos tienen sus empleos! ¡Sus vidas!

—Por nosotros no te preocupes amiga, estamos aquí para apoyarte.

—Eso, y gracias al demente de tu primo podemos movernos a gran velocidad — dijo Sparkler. — Ya lo hacía como Watt pero sus túneles pero no me servía de nada para las grandes distancias.

No se habló más del asunto y se fueron a dormir. Al día siguiente los grandes héroes se reunieron a desayunar y luego bajaron a los cuarteles de la Nueva Guardia. Ahí el lugar estaba acondicionado con varias pantallas que mostraban las múltiples ciudades que formaban el nuevo Principado de Flurry, eran pocas pues ella seguía siendo una Princesa novata, pero podrían a llegar a ser más: Stalliongrado, Maredrid y Trottenaghe. De por sí tener tres ciudades a su cargo era un trabajo a cascos llenos pero ya mejoraría. Entonces una de las pantallas en la que se veía Stalliongrado, mostró a un grupo de maleantes intentando asediar a un grupo de mercaderes.

—¡Perfecto, voy yo! — Anunció Sombra N.

—¿Por qué? — Quiso saber de mala gana Watt.

—Porque yo les aplasté cuando llamé al Dragón Emplumado de Ra.

Y como con los resultado del _Po-Ny-Oh!_ No se discutía, todos se acomodaron mientras lo vieron a luchar. Sombra Ninjutsu entró al tubo especial creado por Bright y pronto apareció en la comandancia de Trottenaghe, en donde todos los guerreros habían sido reemplazados por los guardias mecanizados.

—Tenemos una situación en progreso, ¡necesito a tres de ustedes!

Tres máquinas dieron un paso adelante y tras escanear a su capitán, de su cuerpo metálico emergió una armadura samurái y una katana.

—Wow, a eso le llamo amor al detalle. ¡Vamos!

El guerrero se puso a correr a toda velocidad seguido por los tres, que no tenían problemas en seguirlo. Sombra Ninjustu miró hacia atrás a las máquinas, según tenía entendido estaban programados para adaptarse al estilo de combate de cada uno. Entonces desapareció como ninja, los otros siguieron adelante aunque adaptando su velocidad a la del invisible Sombra N.

—¡¿Qué esperan?! Les dijimos claramente que si no querían tener problemas nos pagarían hoy mismo y…

Entonces los soldados se acercaron.

— _Se encuentran bajo arresto, dejen sus armas y entréguense sin ofrecer resistencia — dijo uno con su mecánica voz._

El grupo de extorsionistas se volvió.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Un grupo de aficionados?

— _Negativo. Somos la nueva Guardia Real._

—Entonces estarán enterados que la Guardia Real y el grupo de la estrella tienen un acuerdo y si no quieren problemas con sus superiores…

El que estaba en el centro de la formación de máquinas se adelantó y antes que el maleante pudiera decir algo, fue golpeado por un poderoso movimiento de katana, que por cierto no tenía filo. El sujeto se dobló de dolor mientras que los otros sacaron navajas y se lanzaron contra el rostro de los extraños guardias. Las navajas por supuesto resbalaron en el rostro de acero.

—¿Ah?

Varias estrellas shuriken salieron disparadas aparentemente desde la pared y botaron sus armas.

—¿Qué?

El más grandote de la banda fue golpeada por un bastón bo y se tambaleó hacia atrás mareado. Aun así no se rindió y golpeó la pared, sólo para lastimarse gravemente un casco.

—¡Ouch!

Uno de los de su banda le tocó el hombro.

—¿QUÉ QUIERES?

Su mismo aliado le golpeó con el bastón bo y se quitó la máscara revelando a Sombra N.

—¿Sabes? Sore wa ore no táctica favorita.

—Sombra Ninjutsu, el payaso de Cloudsdale. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué no me oíste? ¡Nosotros controlamos la Guardia! Si me arrestas…

—¿No has leído los periódicos? La Guardia de esta región la controla la Liga de los Héroes.

Y de un ágil golpe lo derribó con su bo. Mientras tanto los demás estaban ocupados peleando contra las máquinas que luego de aburrirse de recibir arañazos metal contra metal, los derribaron con un toque eléctrico.  
Sombra Ninjutsu suspiró decepcionado.

—Usualmente me hubiera gustado tener más acción. Ni modo.

Entonces regresó al cuartel en el Palacio.

—¿Y bien? ¿Algo más interesante? — Preguntó Light Spectra quitándose la máscara.

—Sí, pero el Elemental se está encargando.

En la pantalla se veía la escena del Elemental en la bodega de un banco de Stalliongrado. Lo que divirtió al chico fue que los robots lo que hicieron emerger de su cuerpo metálico eran sombreritos bombín y un bigote falso, y estaban armados con bastones-espada.

—Entonces, camarrrrada capitán de la Guarrrrrdia, ¿sabe qué camarrrrada aporrrrrrrreó y ató a nuestrrrrrros guarrrdias de segurrridad y rrrrobó la bóveda?

—Elemental mi querido banquero, ¡usted lo hizo!

—¿Qué? ¡Pero esto es absurrrrdo camarrrrada! Yo soy un honesto…

—Elemental mi querido banquero corrupto. He estado revisando los libros, has desfalcado más de diez millones en los últimos seis años, pero pronto te iban a descubrir, por lo tanto ocultaste todo esto tras un robo al cual le atribuirías la falta de presupuesto y…

A todo esto, un par de cajeros se levantaron disimuladamente y se disponían a correr. Lo mismo el gerente que al final por los nervios terminó tropezándose contra un escritorio.

—¡Ouch!

Mientras tanto los otros dos ponis ya estaban corriendo, cuando los dos robots con bombín extendieron su bastón y los sujetos se tropezaron de bruces.

—En serio que me alegra haber venido aquí — dijo el Elemental.

—¡Lamentarrrá esto camarrrada! ¡Comprrrrarrrremos a alguien en la comisarrrrría!

—No lo creo — dijo el Elemental señalando hacia los soldados. — No puedes sobornar a una máquina, no puedes ofrecerles nada que quieran.

Gruñeron, mientras que el Elemental sonreía para sus adentros. Quién lo diría, al reemplazar los ponis de carne y hueso por máquinas habían solucionado problemas que no sabían que estaban ahí.

A todo esto Flurry miraba satisfecha y se disponía a retirarse para encargarse de las cuestiones administrativas de su Principado, cuando su amiga Sparkler le preguntó.

—¿Oye, y tu primo y su amiguita? ¡Les quiero agradecer por este sistema tan cool!

—De regreso en casa de los abuelos y su tía, creo. Dijo que no quería perder mucho más de una semana de escuela.

—¿Por qué no se gradúan de una buena vez?

—No sé, no hay que comprenderlos. Sólo amarlos.

Se rieron.

 _ **Isla de Lady Catrina:**_

La poderosa hechicera gata estaba en su trono junto con su amigo y alumno Tirek mostrándose preocupados. Al principio todo estaba bien, todo era fiesta y risas tras la muerte de la cabra cabrona. ¡Eran más felices que nunca! Grogar había muerto y todo estaba bien, porque si era cierto que les tenían pánico al par de locos; ellos jamás actuarían sin provocación. Todo lo que había que hacer era mantener su distancia de Equestria.  
Pero entonces llegaron los rumores de los asesinatos de los enemigos de Equestria y la alegría se fue por donde vino.

—Cruzar la línea hizo que se terminaran de deschavetar — dijo Tirek temblando.

Catrina frunció el entrecejo.

—Es verdad. Tengo un plan Tirek, un plan para salvarme de ellos. Pero necesito que alguien me compre tiempo.

—¡Yo se lo compraré, Lady Catrina!

—Me imaginé que lo dirías, ¿estás seguro, mi fiel estudiante?

—¡Todo por mi maestra!

Catrina sonrió. Tirek le caía muy bien y era un gran alumno, pero si tenía que escoger en su sufrimiento y el de Tirek, la opción era obvia. Y así habían pasado varios días, hasta que uno de los sirvientes de la Gata anunció:

—Lady Catrina, los lunáticos vienen en camino.

Catrina se levantó súbitamente.

—Tirek, cómprame todo el tiempo que puedas. ¿De acuerdo?

El centauro tragó saliva. Lo había prometido pero ahora se sentía temeroso.

—Haré lo que pueda. Pero…

Catrina lo besó dejando fluir un aura mágica.

—Te ofrecí mi cuerpo todos estos días, ¿a poco creíste que fue gratis? Esto es un contrato vinculante.

Tirek gruñó.

—Maldita traidora.

—Somos villanos. ¿O eres idiota?

Entonces ella se precipitó al cuarto de atrás mientras Tirek temblaba como una hoja y levantaba los puños listo para una batalla la cual iba a ser su perdición.

Las puertas se abrieron violentamente dejando pasar a un par de ponis adolescentes.

—Tirek.

—¿Tirándote a tu maestra?

Tirek enjuagó una lágrima y comenzó a intentar a aplastar a los dos ponis, que activaron sus trajes y comenzaron a eludir los ataques de Tirek.

—¡Cálmate!

—¡Sí, sólo escúchanos!

—¡MUÉRANSE!

Se mantuvieron así por unos minutos, convirtiendo el saloncito personal de Catrina llenándola de escombros, muebles astillados y demás. Finalmente Bright activó el Collar de Control que le pusieron a Tirek y una poderosa corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo haciendo que cayera de rodillas.

—¿Ya te calmaste? — Le dijo Lumi quitándose los trajes.

—No venimos a pelear contigo. De hecho queríamos echarle un casco a Catrina.

Eso detuvo a Tirek.

—¿Qué?

—No somos los que están matando a los enemigos de Equestria, es otro idiota.

Tirek finalmente se calmó.

—¿Por qué quiere matar gente en su nombre entonces?

—Quiere poner a nuestros seres queridos en contra nuestra, no es gran cosa — dijo Lumi. — Ya lo resolveremos, pero para eso necesitamos su ayuda.

—Lady Catrina…

—Lady Catrina preferiría mil veces escuchar nuestra propuesta a ser asesinada por el impostor — interrumpió Bright.

—Lo que les iba a decir era que ella escapó. No sé si podrán verla.

—Bien, tenemos formas de rastrearla. Guíanos a dónde fue para escaparse.

Tirek entonces los siguió hacia el salón de junto. Entonces Bright y Lumi escucharon un grito desgarrador. Intercambiaron una mirada confusa y corrieron tras el enorme centauro.

En el medio de la habitación, podía verse el cuerpo sin vida de Catrina que colgaba de una viga con una gruesa soga al cuello. Debajo de su cuerpo podía verse la silla de la cual se encaramó para ahorcarse.

Tirek lloraba desconsolado. Lo había apuñalado por la espalda pero seguía siendo su maestra y la apreciaba. Sin mencionar que desde que era un niño aprendiendo magia oscura él sentía un pequeño enamoramiento, que finalmente se consolidó esos últimos meses.  
Pero entonces Bright interrumpió su dolor como quien comenta el clima:

—Y que conste que esta vez nosotros no tuvimos nada que ver.

* * *

 **Wow, no sé si me pasé con el final pero bueno; dentro de poco se verá la lucha contra el villano principal y los equipos de héroes unirán fuerzas. De momento intentaré meter más segmentos del nuevo Principado de Flurry y eso. Entonces:**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	15. Quinceavo Principio

**Quinceavo principio:  
Un héroe no debe dejar que su orgullo le impida hacer lo correcto**

En el nuevo Palacio de Flurry, la Liga de los Héroes observaba la nueva pantalla que Bright y Lumi habían instalado en su cuartel general. A diferencia de las demás, ésta sólo mostraba datos. Por supuesto los dos chicos se habían ofrecido a explicar de qué venían los cálculos, pero los jóvenes héroes no entendieron nada de nada. Claro que tampoco era del todo necesario que lo hiciera. Bastaba y sobraba con saber que cuando en la pantalla apareciera un signo de admiración y sonara la alarma, la Liga debería evacuarlos a todos.

—Pero no entiendo, ¿por qué la Liga tiene que ayudar a evacuar a la gente en lugar de enfrentarlos? ¡Somos héroes, maldita sea! — Se quejó Watt. — ¡Pelear con el malo es nuestro deber! ¿O no lo creen así, chicos?

Flurry negó con la cabeza pensativa mientras observaba la pantalla.

—Salvar vidas, proteger a los inocentes es lo más importante para nosotros los héroes — dijo Flurry con una pose muy digna. — Pero más importante, este oponente está en su propia liga, nosotros también por supuesto; pero ustedes entienden a lo que me refiero.

—Sin mencionar que este tipo, artilugio mágico o chatarra (como prefieran), tiene un problema personal con nosotros dos — dijo Bright mientras entraba a la habitación.

La Liga de los Héroes no dijo nada mientras que les dejaba paso a los dos chicos.

—Esta cosa está conectada a los drones que liberamos por toda Equestria — explicó Luminositè. — Y si algo dispara sus contadores Geiger, estaremos listos.

—¿Pero toda Equestria? ¿No deberían tener mis padres, la tía Twilight, e incluso las abuelas Celestia y Luna una alerta de estas también? — Quiso saber Flurry.

—Ils devraient — dijo Luminositè. — Pero seguimos esperando nuestras désolés.

—Y mientras no se disculpen, lo que pase con ellos no es problema nuestro.

Flurry prefirió no decir nada. Además en caso algo pasara, las instalaciones que Bright había hecho en el terreno debajo del Palacio Geek de todos los Cómics les permitirían a todos los miembros de la Liga llegar a cualquier parte de Equestria en tiempo récord. Además a la hora de la verdad, sabía que ni Bright ni Lumi dejarían que nada les pasara a sus seres queridos. Pero en fin, los dos chicos se despidieron y regresaron a sus hogares temporales. Habían tenido una larga jornada convenciendo a los demás villanos que las recientes muertes de los enemigos de Equestria (o antiguos enemigos, incluso) habían sido obra de un impostor, no de ellos. Algunos le creyeron, por supuesto, pero muchos otros parecía que le hicieron caso en dejarlos liberar varios drones en sus territorios para no ser exterminados como los otros. Y claro, no faltó al que tuvieron que ponerle un dron que lo vigilara 24/7 para evitar que tomara la misma resolución que la idiota de la maestra de Tirek. Pero no porque les importara, alguien sin empatía no era capaz de sentirse mal por una pequeñez así, sino porque otro suicidio no les ayudaría demasiado para la causa.

El resto de los días pasaron sin pena ni gloria, con los dos chicos yendo a la escuela como si nada hubiese pasado. Pero estaban algo inquietos por la falta de información de sus drones. Bueno, era bastante lógico pensar que el par de chatarras habían dejado de moverse adivinando su siguiente movimiento, o sólo intentaba jugar con su paciencia. Bueno, no les importaba jugar a la espera. Todo lo que tenían que hacer era llenar sus mentes con proyectos irrelevantes y la vieja y confiable rutina.

Y de paso haciendo enojar a la Corona:

—Por favor pasen adelante — dijo Twilight mientras recibía al grupo de estudiantes que venía a hacer una investigación sobre la historia de su Castillo. — Y por favor, siéntanse libres de hacerme todas las preguntas que necesiten y…

Se congeló cuando vio a Bright entre el grupo.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? — Dijo mientras fruncía el entrecejo.

Como quien no quiere la cosa, él le mostró su cuaderno.

—Pura tarea. ¿Por?

—¡Sabes bien a lo que me refiero! En primera tú no eres bienvenido aquí, ya no más. Y en segunda, tú no necesitas venir para saber todo sobre el Castillo.

—Yo sé, vine como asistencia técnica. Vine para indicarles a mis compañeros los lugares en donde están ocultas las defensas que instalé, ya sabes: armas, trampas y escudos a prueba de magia.

Todos alrededor miraban la discusión, así pues Twilight se excusó y le hizo un gesto a Bright que lo siguiera a la cocina.

—¿A qué vienes en verdad, Bright?

—No sé — dijo Bright mientras se recargaba en un rincón. — Tal vez tuve la ligera esperanza que a estas alturas ya hubieras pensado mejor las cosas y ver que no he roto mi promesa, que no he matado a nadie. Ni tampoco Luminositè. ¿Por qué no puedes creer en mí? ¡Smoothie!

Uno de los Z-Bots de la cocina se activó al comando de su creador y puso garras a la obra: abrió su pecho revelando un compartimiento, luego tomó del refrigerador la fruta, el yogurt y el hielo, y lo metió todo dentro de su cuerpo. Treinta segundos más tarde, la máquina abrió de nuevo el compartimiento de su pecho revelando un smoothie perfectamente preparado en un vaso de vidrio, con una pajita morada. Bright sonrió y lo tomó, por su parte Twilight miró la escena con nostalgia, desde que Bright Spark se había ido, ninguna de las máquinas del Palacio había funcionado.

—Bright, quiero hacerlo — dijo Twilight comenzando a llorar. — Pero por todos los santos, desde siempre has estado oscilando en la delgada línea de la locura total y bueno, apenas te mantienes bajo control. Sin mencionar que luego de la muerte de Grogar tuviste una crisis. Temí que hubieras perdido el poco juicio que te queda…

Bright sorbía su smoothie con el ceño fruncido. Sintió algo extraño, la humedad en su rostro. Se llevó un casco al rostro, eran lágrimas. ¿Lágrimas verdaderas? ¿Cómo era posible?

Twilight también lo notó. Su hijo sufría, sufría de verdad.

—Tú lo dijiste. ¡APENAS SI PUEDO MANTENER EL CONTROL! — Gritó él arrojando su bebida al suelo, con tal violencia que estalló en mil pedazos. — ¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS CREES QUE ME LA PASO CONSTRUYENDO COSAS?! ¡¿POR QUÉ CREES QUE A TODOS LOS VILLANOS QUE CAPTURO ME ASEGURO QUE SEPAN LO QUE ES EL INFIERNO, EH?!

Todo el cuerpo del potrillo temblaba, estaba furioso. Twilight retrocedió, la furia de Bright era volcánica. Por primera vez lo veía así, y le asustaba. Pero sobre todo le dolía. Bright lloró en silencio, mientras intentaba dominarse. Finalmente tomó aire, pero eso no le bastaba, hipaba, respiraba con dificultad. Igual se las arregló para preguntar con voz temblorosa:

—¿Entonces? ¿Tienes idea de por qué?

Twilight tragó saliva.

—No… ¿por qué?

Bright entonces pateó furiosamente su silla.

—¡PORQUE LOS QUIERO! MALDITA SEA, LOS QUIERO, DE VERDAD.

Lloró.

—Eso me mantiene en control… no tienes ni idea de lo difícil que es… evitar que ataque a los ponis… por eso necesito a los villanos. Si puedo liberar la _necesidad_ con los que se lo merecen es más que suficiente para no atacar a los inocentes. ¡¿NO ES UN BUEN TRATO?!

Twilight tenía sentimientos encontrados. Entre sentirse culpable por no creerle, pero luego estaba dudosa, lo que dijo su hijo no era demasiado alentador. Prácticamente había admitido lo peligroso que era en realidad.

—Bright, ese es mi punto…luchas tanto por mantener esa _necesidad_ bajo control que… ¿no será que finalmente lo perdiste? ¿Estando inconsciente o algo?

—¡NO! — Gritó Bright. — NO HE PERDIDO EL CONTROL, ¡CRÉEME!

Mientras tanto, algunas de sus máquinas limpiaban lo que hizo, mientras que la otra le daba una bebida nueva.

—Bright…

—No he roto mi promesa.

Mientras tanto los compañeros de clase de Bright escuchaban en silencio. En circunstancias normales escuchar una discusión así era incómodo, pero el contenido de esta era especialmente perturbador. Así pues comenzaron a dirigirse en silencio a la salida.

Mientras Bright y Twilight seguían viéndose mutuamente, completamente agitados ambos, y los dos lloraban. Uno de rabia contenida y la otra del dolor que le causaba ver así a su hijo, sabiendo bien que ella lo causó.

—Bright…

Él frunció el entrecejo y sorbió su bebida. Finalmente Twilight lo abrazó.

—Lo… lo lamento tanto Bright… debí creerte pero…

Él se separó.

—¿Pero qué? ¿Creíste plausible que no pudiera seguir bajo control?

Twilight asintió.

—Dejemos eso de lado por el momento, ¿pero si no fueron ustedes qué fue lo que pasó?

Bright cambió súbitamente su expresión llorosa por una pensativa.

—Un impostor.

—Querrás decir impostores.

—No, es sólo uno — dijo Bright. — Un tipo que no sabe aceptar un NO por respuesta.

Twilight le iba a preguntar a qué se refería, cuando a lo lejos se vio una poderosa explosión de magia oscura. Venía de Canterlot.

—¿Pero qué? — Gritó Twilight saltando hacia atrás.

Bright frunció el entrecejo y se volvió hacia sus máquinas.

—¡Rápido! ¡Estado de los Contadores Geiger!

Los Z-Bots hicieron emerger una pantalla de su cuerpo, mostrando una cantidad que a Bright no le gustó nada. Simultáneamente empezó a sonar la alarma de su comunicador.

— _¡Bright!_ — Gritó Flurry. — _Tus detectores…_

—Ya lo sé. Haz lo que te dije. — Luego se volvió a su madre. — Mamá, guía a todos los ponis dentro del Palacio. Que te ayuden los Z-Bots. ¡Ustedes! Reactivo el usuario de mi madre, hagan lo que les diga.

Las máquinas emitieron varios pitidos en respuesta a su creador y entonces Bright se precipitó escaleras arriba, a su viejo cuarto, justo cuando sus compañeros estaban yéndose.

—¡Quédense dentro si quieren vivir! — Ordenó él.

Seguidamente las máquinas salieron en fila por la puerta para traer a los demás ponis. Bright entonces tronó el cuello, estaba listo.

 _ **Canterlot:**_

Con el paso del tiempo la Guardia Real había cambiado mucho. Las armaduras eran cosa del pasado, a excepción de actos protocolarios, ahora utilizaban una chaqueta blanca con estrellas en los hombros, un quepis del mismo color, y nada más. Parecía poco pero el uniforme había sido diseñado por Lumi, por lo cual era prácticamente indestructible. Mucho más eficiente que las armaduras.

Los Guardias de la entrada se encontraban pasando el rato, como siempre, cuando un par de pasos llamaron su atención. Levantaron la mirada, eran el ex príncipe Spark y la guerrera Belle con sus trajes de batalla.

—Ehem… ¡Alto! ¡¿Qué están haciendo aquí?!

—Sus Majestades dejaron claro que ya que no querían abandonar Equestria, por lo menos tienen vetada la entrada al Palacio y…

La bufanda de Lumi se envolvió alrededor de ambos, y los arrojó con violencia hacia las escaleras, en donde dejaron un boquete considerable. Entonces Bright levantó su casco derecho, activando un cañón, y lanzó un ataque de plasma puro de increíble poder. La explosión llamó la atención de los demás soldados, que llegaron volando y trotando listos para lo que sea.

Bright y Lumi tronaron el cuello y se lanzaron al combate. La bufanda de Lumi tomó al líder de la Fuerza Aérea y lo bajó a tierra de golpe, arrojando al pobre poni hacia Bright, que lo atrapó y lo estrelló con violencia contra el líder de las tropas terrestres. Ambos cayeron inconscientes mientras que los dos sacaban un par de esferas plateadas cada uno y los arrojaba contra los soldados que se les venían encima. La explosión los lanzó a todos lados, y ellos los remataron con diferentes disparos de sus respectivos cañones.

Más guardias llegaron a luchar, esta vez los guardaespaldas personales de las Princesas, liderados por Flash Sentry, que se veía bastante serio.

—¡Tienen dos segundos para soltar sus armas y quitarse sus máscaras! ¡AHORA!

—¿No es obvio quién soy yo? ¿Padre?

Flash no estaba para bromas.

—Alguien tan idiota no puede ser mi hijo. ¿O es que no sabes que lo que hiciste no valió de nada?

Los dos impostores ladearon la cabeza en confusión, pero pronto todos los soldados quienes se supone deberían estar muertos, se levantaron mostrándose igual de listos para la batalla que antes.

—¡Imposible! — Dijo la falsa figura de Luminositè.

—Si en verdad esos dos quisieran atacarnos, no hubieran reemplazado en secreto todo nuestro equipamiento — explicó Flash. — Ellos saben a quién se enfrentan.

Las dos máquinas entonces se prepararon para luchar mientras que los guardias hacían otro tanto.

—¡No vamos a atacar! — Gritó entonces Flash.

Y eso hizo que los dos intercambiaran una mirada de confusión.

—¿Espera, qué?

—¡AHORA!

Y los guardias efectivamente atacaron, alineando sus cascos al mismo estilo que las dos máquinas, y activaron sus propios cañones, lanzando una lluvia de plasma pura sobre los dos robots.

Los sensores de ambas máquinas se volvieron locos, anunciando ¡peligro! Un solo golpe y sus cuerpos provisionales serían historia. De un ágil salto eludieron los ataques de los soldados, desgraciadamente en el aire fueron interceptados por los pegasos que dispararon con todas sus fuerzas, apenas si tuvieron tiempo de crear un campo de energía, que inmediatamente cedió ante la fuerza de los ataques. Los dos cayeron, rodando por el suelo dejando tras de sí un rastro de tuercas, pedazos de cable y aceite. Finalmente Flash avanzó hacia los dos impostores, apuntando su cañón.

—¡Rápido! ¡Que alguien vaya por sus Majestades! — Ordenó el pegaso.

—Pero Comandante Sentry…

—Yo cargo con la responsabilidad. ¡Ahora!

El soldado se cuadró y fue a hacer lo que le pedía. Mientras tanto las dos máquinas se levantaron como pudieron, todo su cuerpo echaba chispa, pero seguían listos para pelear. Desgraciadamente Flash también y activó otra función de su uniforme, un láser que soldó a los dos uno con el otro.

—Se acabó — dijo el pegaso.

—¡Comandante Sentry! — Gritó Celestia mientras avanzabahacia ellos, en compañía de su hermana. — ¿Qué pasó aquí? ¿Por qué nos mandaron a llamar?

—Nada importante, sólo probar… la inocencia de mi hijo — dijo Flash dirigiendo a ambas una mirada envenenada.

Las dos pararon.

—Comandante…

—¡Nada de Comandante! — Gritó Flash. — ¡Miren bien! ¡Ellos mataron a todos esos villanos! ¡No fue mi hijo!

Las dos se miraron.

—Comandante, no me parece el mejor momento para hablar de esto — dijo Luna.

—¡No, al contrario! ¡Es un momento tan bueno como cualquiera! — Dijo alguien.

Todos se volvieron, eran obviamente Bright y Lumi, sentados tranquilamente en un sofá limándose y pintándose los cascos respectivamente.

—¡Bien, de acuerdo! — Dijo Luna, sabiendo que de nada valía discutir en estas circunstancias. — No fueron ustedes, lo sentimos. ¿Así o necesitan una disculpa por escrito?

—¡Por favor! — Dijo Bright saltando perezosamente del sofá.

—Para el final de la tarde sin falta — dijo Luminositè siguiendo a su amigo.

Las dos máquinas los miraron fijamente, mientras que ellos avanzaban hacia ellas. Bright paró a medio camino, y activó su traje, lo mismo Luminositè. Después de todo, esas cosas estaban impregnadas de radiación y era mejor tomar ciertas precauciones. En cuanto a los soldados, ellos tenían sus uniformes nuevos.

Bright entonces tomó en cascos la cabeza de su copia mecánica, y le quitó el casco. Sonrió, tal como esperaba, el número de serie coincidía con el de la copia suya que mandó a la isla de Tambelon.

—Tal como lo pensaba. Tú sí que no sabes aceptar una negativa, ¿no, Campanita?

—¿Por qué no simplemente esperas a otra generación a alguien que quiera aceptar ser el destructor de mundos? Nosotros no estamos interesados — dijo Lumi.

Las Princesas retrocedieron entonces.

—¿Campanita? ¿Destructor de Mundos? — Dijo Luna. — Pero eso es imposible… el, el, el…

—El Cencerro de Plata — añadió Celestia. — ¡Pero no puede ser!

—Sí puede. Antes de la Creación viene la Destrucción. ¡Y ustedes dos deben pagar por lo que hicieron! — Dijeron las dos máquinas al unísono. — Mataron a Grogar, al elegido para ser el Destructor del Mundo. ¡Para que haya un balance, es necesario tomar su lugar! Y ustedes, ustedes son perfectos…

Los dos jóvenes suspiraron.

—¡Rechazado!

—¡Es inútil insistir!

El Cencerro de Plata no se iba a dar por vencido tan fácilmente, de los dos androides emergió un aura mágica muy poderosa, era el mismo poder de Grogar. Sin embargo el precio a pagar era alto, pues los dos cuerpos mecánicos comenzaron a derretirse por el calor de su propia aura.

—Díganme una cosa, par de bobos… ¿qué opinan de la moral? Las leyes a las que están atados por causa de la sociedad en la que viven. ¡Respondan sinceramente!

Bright se encogió de hombros.

—Las leyes morales son las cadenas del intelecto — dijo él con toda la sinceridad del caso.

—Aquellos que las rompemos somos quienes liberamos todo nuestro potencial — dijo Lumi con calma.

—Precisamente, ¡Ustedes no tienen sentido de la moral! ¡Miren a su alrededor! Estos ponis a quienes intentan proteger son los que impiden que alcancen su meta. Acéptenme, conviértanse en mis nuevos campeones y…

—¡Que no! — Dijeron los dos a la vez.

—Entonces que así sea, lo tomaré todo de ustedes hasta que acepten su destino como los sucesores de Grogar.

Entonces liberó un ataque a máximo poder. El impacto fue tal que lanzó a todos hacia atrás. Bright y Lumi saltaron a proteger a las Princesas con sus cuerpos, ya que ellas eran las únicas que no traían protección especial.

Cuando el humo se disipó sólo quedaban dos campanas de plata, que sonaban tranquilamente, emitiendo un resplandor mágico pero muy débil.

—Maldición — dijo Bright. — No voy a tocar eso.

—Je sais, ¿pero entonces qué hacemos?

La Princesa Celestia miró alrededor.

—¿No pueden usar sus máquinas?

—No sin arriesgarnos a que vuelva a tomar el control de las mismas.

Era un dilema bastante duro, ¿pero entonces qué podían hacer? Se quedaron pensando qué hacer, sin fijarse en una esfera de plateada (rodeada por el aura mágica del Cencerro) que lentamente se deslizó por debajo de ellos. Luna si la vio a tiempo y gritó mientras saltaba hacia atrás. Celestia reaccionó gracias a esto, pero ella estaba más acostumbrada a utilizar magia como tal así que creó un campo de energía que pensó la protegería… pero las armas de las copias mecánicas de Bright y Lumi estaban diseñadas para luchar contra Grogar, y por mucho que Celestia se esforzara, su magia no era capaz de resistir algo así.

Apenas la explosión tocó el campo de energía, éste se hizo trizas y las llamas cientos de veces más poderosas que el mismo Sol, quemaron el cuerpo de Celestia, que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de gritar de dolor, pues al mismo tiempo que las llamas consumían su cuerpo, la fuerza misma de la explosión aplastaba sus huesos y a la vez los fragmentos de éstos perforaban sus órganos internos. Todos enmudecieron a causa del horror.

—¡Madrina! — Gritó Bright rompiendo el silencio y corriendo hacia la inerte yegua.

Celestia no respondió, obviamente. Toda la mitad de su cuerpo estaba chamuscada, y apenas si respiraba. Nadie dijo nada pero era obvio… que estaba muriendo.

—¡No! ¡NO! — Gritaron Bright y Luna inclinándose sobre el cuerpo de la alicornio blanca.

—¡Madrina, madrina resiste por favor! ¡Respóndeme madrina!

Celestia abrió lentamente los ojos, o más bien el ojo que le quedaba…

—Bright Spark… lo siento mucho. Mucho de verdad… debí confiar en ti… en ustedes… pase lo que pase, siempre lucha por lo correcto… por favor…

Bright Spark gritó de la furia y apuntó sus cañones hacia la campana maldita, contra la cual disparó una y otra vez. La explosión mandó lejos al Cencerro, pero Bright no contento con eso, siguió disparando a la cosa en el horizonte. Quería seguir, pero Luminositè lo detuvo.

—Basta. Ya no hay nada que podamos hacer…

Bright cayó de rodillas.

—YO, yo…

Luna, para sorpresa de todos, fue la que lo consoló.

—No fue culpa tuya…

—Yo fui el que construyó esa bomba en primer lugar… yo fui el que decidí no intervenir por mi orgullo. Yo…

Bright se sentía destrozado. Nunca había perdido a un ser querido, mucho menos por culpa suya. Maldito Cencerro, se confiaron y ahora pagaban las consecuencias.

* * *

 **Una escena muy difícil de escribir, tuve que rehacerla varias veces, sobre todo la muerte de Celestia. Pero bueno, la batalla está hecha y Bright tuvo dos quiebres emocionales antes de la hora final. Espero les haya gustado y,**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	16. Dieciseisavo Principio

**Dieciseisavo principio:  
Un héroe debe hacer lo que sea para proteger a sus seres queridos. Lo que sea.**

Twilight y Rarity corrían desesperadamente hacia el Palacio. Luego de refugiar a los pobladores de Ponyville en su Palacio, no fue difícil para Twilight convencer a Rarity para que se le uniera en Canterlot. Desde el exilio de su hija, Rarity estaba destrozada. Ella entendía, por supuesto que sí, pero de veras le dolía. Sentía que había fallado como madre al no poder ayudar a Lumi a controlar su lado oscuro, y aunque quería creer que ella el corazón de su pequeña sucumbió a la locura, la descripción de las armas utilizadas para asesinar a tantos enemigos de Equestria no dejaban lugar a dudas. Así pues aceptó el destierro de Lumi, pero se sumió en una profunda depresión.  
Ya no diseñaba desde hace algún tiempo, todo le recordaba a Luminositè. Pero aunque los dos jóvenes no habían aceptado su destierro y constantemente le restregaban a la cara a las Princesas que nada podían hacer para expulsarlos de Equestria, Rarity mantuvo su distancia ya que también estaba convencida que la locura ganó. Cuál no sería su sorpresa cuando Twilight le dijo de súbito que eran inocentes, y que había que ir a Canterlot de inmediato.

—Puede ser una oportunidad única de reconciliación — dijo Twilight. — Y Rarity, perdona. No debimos meterte en esto, sé lo mucho que amas a Luminositè.

—No Twilight, yo también lo creí. Si alguien merece nuestras disculpas, esos son nuestros niños, ¿no te parece? Oh Lumi, mi pequeña Luminsitè, espero que puedas perdonarme por el amor de Celestia — dijo Rarity mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo.

Llegaron al Palacio de Canterlot, en donde Twilight se topó con su marido esperando por ellas. Tampoco él le hablaba desde el exilio de Bright Spark, se había quedado en los cuarteles y no había salido de ahí en todo ese tiempo. Él era el líder de los guardaespaldas de las Princesas, y cumplía con su deber manteniéndose a su lado. Pero no se hablaba con ellas, las miraba con desprecio y se mantenía en silencio hasta que su turno terminaba. Y si las toleraba era porque no estaba ni la mitad de molesto con ellas que con Twilight.

—¡Flash! — Dijo Twilight emocionada de ver a su marido, y fue a besarlo. Pero él se apartó. — ¿Flash? ¿Qué pasa? ¡Ya creo en Bright Spark! ¡Él no mató a nadie!

—Sí, precisamente hoy le crees, que los impostores dan la cara — dijo él fríamente. — ¿Te das cuenta que de haberles creído toda esta situación se pudo haber evitado de haberles creído? ¡Maldición! Tienes suerte que él haya pedido que lo apoyemos los dos.

Twilight miró a su alrededor, todos los guardias compartían una especie de malestar. ¿Acaso había pasado algo? Y luego estaba lo que dijo Flash, temiendo lo peor, preguntó:

—¿Bright? ¿Está bien? ¿Acaso estos impostores fueron capaces de hacerles daño?

—No, al menos de daños físicos sólo hubo una baja… y Bright, mejor ven, vamos. Él nos necesita más que nunca — dijo Flash, que habiendo sacado su enojo, se sentía simplemente cansado. Y por el bien de su hijo necesitaba mantenerse lo más firme que le fuera posible.

Rarity entró en silencio, mirando a todos lados como Twilight. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Se podían ver los rastros de una batalla, una muy pequeña gracias a los dos chicos. Pero, ¿dónde estaban? Entonces miró hacia un balcón, en silencio, Luminositè estaba bebiendo una taza de té de tilo. Se miraba anormalmente pensativa, no arrogante o manteniendo una fachada de señorita como solía hacerlo, sino más bien preocupada. Tragando saliva, Rarity se acercó con prudencia.

Las orejas de Luminositè se movieron ante el movimiento cercano. Entonces se volvió hacia su mère. Sonrió.

—¡Mére!

Y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas mientras lloraba. El gesto tomó por sorpresa a Rarity, que sólo acertó a abrazar de vuelta a Luminositè mientras dejaba correr sus propias lágrimas.

—¡Luminositè! ¿No me odias, Luminositè? ¿Me perdonas por no creerte?

Lumi negó con la cabeza mientras le sonreía a su mère.

—¡No hay nada que perdonar, mère! No sabes lo sola que me sentí, temía que me odiaras, temía que… temía que…que ya no quisieras ser mi mère nunca más… que me ibas a abandonar…

—¡Pero Luminositè! — Dijo Rarity con el corazón partido, sabía bien que le había dado razones de sobra a su hija para que pensara así. — ¡Oh, lo siento tanto!

Lumi se enjuagó una lágrima.

—Por eso me esforcé, mère, para demostrarte que sigo siendo una buena niña, que no he roto mi promesa y que…

Rarity abrazó con más fuerza a su pequeña. Nunca llegaría a entenderla, pero eso no imporaba. Lo que necesitaba era estar ahí para ella y pasase lo que pasase, asegurarse que ella jamás sucumbiera a su lado oscuro.

—A partir de ahora no nos separaremos — dijo Rarity. — Te prometo que creeré en ti ahora y siempre…

—He estado tan sola mère, tía Sweetie es muy dulce, pero te necesito a ti. Este tiempo lejos… fue horrible.

—Oh Lumi…

Entonces la mirada llorosa de la joven cambió a esa mirada tan peligrosa. Rarity sintió un escalofrío y retrocedió asustada.

—¿Luminositè?

—Y el que hizo que perdiera tu cariño por tanto tiempo… — la joven se relamió… — digamos que Bright y yo ya tenemos un castigo apropiado. Sólo espero que se recupere pronto.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Lumi señaló hacia una gran porción del cuarto en el que estaban, completamente destrozada y tanto en el techo como en el suelo había un enorme agujero, con sus bordes chamuscados.

—Ganamos el combate inicial, pero Bright perdió a su madrina.

Rarity soltó un gemido.

—¿Qué?

—Me gustaría poder sentir empatía para ayudar a mi amigo en estos momentos… pero lo mejor es que sean sus padres quienes lo asistan.

Rarity tragó saliva.

—Oh no… tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto…

Mientras tanto Flash y Twilight llegaron ante la puerta de la enfermería, de la cual salió Luna seguida de un doctor.

—¡Princesa Luna! ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? — Preguntó Twilight.

—Twilight Sparkle — dijo la Princesa Luna corriendo a abrazarla. — ¡Oh, Twilight!

La alicornio azul se puso a llorar en el hombro de la otra.

—¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó Twilight.

El doctor negó con la cabeza.

—No pasará de esta noche.

—¡¿QUÉ?! — Gritó Twilight.

Pero lo que preocupaba a Flash era otra cosa.

—¿Cómo está él?

—Quise sacarlo… sacarlo… de la habitación… pero… pero… sacó una de sus monstruosidades de acero. No quiere dejar el lado de Tia — dijo Luna entre sollozos, pero se mantenía firme. — Traté de hacerlo entender que no fue su culpa, que no era culpa suya… pero…

—Entiendo — dijo Twilight. — Iré a hablar con él…

Flash asintió y junto a su esposa, entró a la habitación.

Bright lloraba junto a su madrina, que respiraba con dificultad, toda conectada a diferentes máquinas de soporte vital.

—Bright… — dijo Twilight.

Él pateó el suelo.

—Hijo — dijo Flash acercándose.

Bright entonces miró sus cascos.

—¿Por qué tuve que nacer así? ¡¿POR QUÉ TENGO QUE SER YO?!

Celestia se agitó en su cama, y Bright se calmó de inmediato mientras lloraba.

—Bright…

—Soy un genio, soy una cornucopia de talento… mis cascos han logrado lo que los grandes magos de antaño jamás pudieron… Pero, pero… he construido mil cosas, cosas de ayuda a la ponidad como asegurar la vida de los soldados, fabricar trenes ultra veloces, incluso una Guardia Real. Pero por cada cosa buena que he hecho, he traído la muerte y la destrucción miles de veces más… todo con estos cascos…

Bright se encogió, sintiendo por primera vez el peso de la culpa por haber creado tantas armas. Continuó:

—He hecho cosas horribles: robar bancos, saquear tumbas, patear perros (diamante). Pero los únicos heridos eran los que se lo merecían, ¡¿Por qué alguien que yo amaba tuvo que caer víctima de mis inventos?!

Sollozó en silencio, siempre por no perturbar el sueño de su madrina, mientras sus padres lo abrazaron en silencio.  
Bright comenzaba a calmarse, pero luego veía el estado en el que estaba su madrina y volvía a invadirlo la culpa, el odio, la furia contra esa maldita campana. ¡En serio que era un perfecto para ser el destructor de mundos! Todo lo que sabía fabricar eran armas, armas y más armas. Y él luchaba por mantener su locura bajo control, pero luego estaba el detalle que ésta era la fuente de su genio. Siempre que quería inventar se dejaba llevar por ella, y su creatividad fluía. Ahora este era el resultado por dejarse llevar. ¿Por qué su locura y su genio tenían que estar conectados? Y luego estaba el hecho que cuando se dejaba llevar por esta, las cosas eran mucho más fáciles de sobrellevar.

—Hijo mío, el dolor es normal — dijo Twilight. — Déjalo salir.

—Nunca había sentido algo así — dijo Bright con un hilo de voz. — La culpa… el dolor…

—Déjalo salir — aventuró Flash.

Bright apretó los dientes. Era demasiado, la carga era mucha para alguien que nunca había sentido culpa por nada. No tenía opción, se dejaría llevar aunque fuera por unos instantes…

El cuerpo de Bright temblaba, eran las convulsiones normales de alguien que lloraba, pero entonces sufrió un temblor mucho más violento, y muy para espanto de sus padres, al levantar su mirada ésta había cambiado por esa que helaba la sangre…

A los ojos de Bright nada había cambiado, por culpa suya una poni muy querida había resultado gravemente herida. Pero ahora que lo veía con los ojos de _'un genio'_ tenía claro que todo era un problema al cual debía buscarle una solución. Su mente, ahora sin el peso de la moral o la culpa, funcionaba a mil por hora. ¡Una solución! ¿Cómo pudo olvidar lo fácil que era dimensionar los problemas, si se las veía objetivamente? Era tan sencillo.

Twilight y Flash sintieron el cambio, y rápidamente atraparon a su hijo en un fuerte abrazo para retenerlo, pero el Z-Bot que evitó que Luna lo sacara, reaccionó y los apartó.

—¡Bright! — Llamó Twilight suplicante.

—El doctor dice que su cerebro y su corazón funcionan perfectamente, pero los demás órganos que han sido dañados no tardarán en hacer que colapse. ¡Todo lo que hay que hacer es asegurarse que ambos órganos sigan funcionando! Mientras esos estén intactos… el resto no importa… sus demás órganos están dañados, todo lo que debe hacerse es reemplazarlos. ¡Reemplazar los dañados! ¡Z-BOTS!

Más máquinas emergieron, y tomaron la camilla y las máquinas de soporte vital entre sus garras de metal.

—¡No, espera hijo! — Gritó Flash.

—¡No se preocupen! ¡Yo salvaré a mi madrina aunque sea lo último que haga! ¡Vamos!

Entonces las máquinas destrozaron la pared y se llevaron a la paciente y a su creador hacia el laboratorio. El sonido atrajo a la Princesa Luna, pero cuando se precipitó a la habitaciónya era demasiado tarde, ellos ya se estaban yendo a toda velocidad.

—¡TIA! ¡BRIGHT! ¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ? ¿TWILIGHT SPARKLE?

Twilight y Flash sólo observaban asustados.

—No… debemos ir a detenerlo — dijo Flash.

—Está a punto de cruzar la línea — dijo Twilight temblando de miedo. — Tengo el horrible presentimiento que si logra lo que se propone… no habrá vuelta atrás… su locura habrá ganado la partida…

—Pero… pero… ¿qué piensa hacer? — Dijo Luna.

—Piensa… piensa… — El cerebro de Flash Sentry trabajaba a mil por hora, conocía a Bright mejor que nadie así pues la respuesta no tardó en llegar. — Piensa reemplazar cada órgano dañado por una pieza de maquinaria… y en el estado en que está, la Princesa terminará siendo más máquina que poni.

Luna sintió un escalofrío, eso no sonaba en lo absoluto bien. Todos discutían, ¿qué demonios se suponía que debían hacer?

—A estas alturas ya habrá entrado al laboratorio — interrumpió entonces Luminositè, que venía escuchando desde un rato y compartía la misma idea que Twilight. Entonces sacó una tarjeta de algún lado y se la entregó a Twilight — Esta es mi llave personal del laboratorio, anula automáticamente todos los protocolos de seguridad, que seguro estarán en estado de alerta máxima ahora mismo. Ambos tenemos una en caso de emergencia y…

Twilight sonrió mientras lloraba.

—Muchas gracias, Luminositè — dijo Twilight aceptando la llave de su hijo. — ¿Cómo puedo agradecerte?

—Sólo no dejen que sucumba. Lo quiero mucho, aunque no lo crean, y no quiero que se pierda en el abismo de su propia mente. Yo soy igual a él, por eso sé lo peligroso que puede ser si se pierde. El dolor hace que esté a punto de pasar del punto sin retorno.

Twilight y Flash agradecieron el gesto, y ella los tele-transportó de regreso a su Palacio. Pero al llegar, varias filas de Z-Bots bloqueaban el camino hacia el cuarto de Bright. Flash entonces ordenó:

—Son nuestros sirvientes, ¡muévanse!

Pero las máquinas cruzaron sus garras metálicas formando una barrera.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora? — Preguntó Twilight desolada.

Flash lo consideró por un minuto, y entonces haló a su esposa fuera del Palacio, ignorando a los ponis refugiados ahí que no tardaron en bombardearlos con preguntas.

—¡Flash! ¿A dónde vamos?

—¡A a casa de juguete de Luminositè!

Twilight asintió, la casita seguía en el jardín de Rarity desde hacía mucho tiempo, y si era cierto que la pequeña ya no era una niña, esa cosa seguía siendo la entrada de su laboratorio así que la conservaba. Claro.

* * *

En su laboratorio, el cuerpo de Celestia yacía sobre una camilla, mientras que Bright le daba la espalda, observando fijamente las múltiples pantallas. En cuestión de cinco minutos, el tiempo que le tomaba llegar de Canterlot hacia su laboratorio en sus túneles especiales, ya había diseñado y perfeccionado los gadgets que reemplazarían los órganos de su madrina, ahora sólo tenía que ordenarle a sus robots iniciar la construcción y la vida de su madrina estaría salvada. Luego todo era cuestión de tomar un poco de la tela de pelaje falso que su amiga Lumi había creado, a ella no le importaría, y haría como si su madrina jamás hubiese sido dañada. Incluso pensaba freír unas cuantas neuronas para que olvidara todo el incidente.

—Bright — dijo entonces Celestia detrás de él.

Él le acarició la melena.

—Guarda tus fuerzas madrina, pronto estarás como nueva. Fue sólo el 65 por ciento de tu cuerpo lo que fue dañado por lo que aún queda algo de tiempo. Dentro de nada estarás fuerte otra vez, ¡mucho más fuerte que nunca! Y sobre todo más resistente, nunca más dejaré que…

Débilmente la alicornio blanca puso un casco en el rostro de su ahijado.

—Basta…

Bright tembló.

—Pero puedo salvar tu vida…

—Eso… no es vida Bright. Tú… tú… me has demostrado que tú sigues siendo un buen poni, que la locura no te ha consumido… pero si haces esto… no habrá vuelta atrás. No soy un reto para tu intelecto, soy una poni que te quiere, que no dejará que te dejes consumir. No lo valgo.

—Pero madrina…

Ella sollozó.

—La culpa fue mía, debí haberte creído. Yo te empujé a esto, mi miedo se contagió a las demás y… ahora pago las consecuencias de ello… yo… no te hagas esto por favor…

Bright cayó de rodillas.

—No, no me hagas sentir otra vez esto… apenas logré dormirlo… necesito…

—Déjalo salir, y acepta la realidad Bright. Por lo que más quieras…

Bright entonces gritó, gritó de la ira, pero sobre todo del dolor. Celestia tembló débilmente, pero estaba complacida. De nuevo, había esperanza para él. No era sólo locura, había sentimientos almacenados, y no debía dejarlos ir. Se aseguraría de ello.

—Querido ahijado, quiero que me escuches por favor… primero que nada perdóname, perdóname por haberme dejado dominar por mi miedo y no darte el apoyo que necesitabas… yo… te… te quise, siempre te quise… pero al final actué como cobarde… eso jamás me lo perdonaré.

Bright, lloroso y destrozado se acercó, y ella le dijo algo al oído. Él sollozó.

—Pero yo…

—Cuando todo haya terminado… acéptalo. Por favor. Como favor a mí…

* * *

Twilight y Flash llegaron a la casa de juguete de Luminositè. No había soldados guardando la puerta, Bright usualmente tomaba todo tipo de precauciones cuando no quería ser molestado, pero esa vez estaba demasiado alterado y tan concentrado en salvar la vida de Celestia que olvidó colocar centinelas ahí. Sin más los dos esposos se precipitaron dentro del reducido espacio y colocaron la tarjeta en el identificador de retina. De inmediato el piso de la casita se hundió, como si fuese un elevador y los llevó a ambos al interior del laboratorio de los dos chicos.

Ahí, Bright sollozaba sobre el cuerpo sin vida de Celestia.

—Bright… — dijo Twilight con suavidad.

—Ella… ella… no quiso que lo hiciera… me dijo que eso no era vida que… que por favor la desconectara… y que lo sentía. ¡QUE LO SENTÍA!

Bright entonces se arrojó a los cascos de su madre y lloró hasta caer rendido.

* * *

 **Okay, tenía que poner una escena que pusiera a Bright Spark al límite. Al principio pensaba dejar que convirtiera a Celestia en mitad máquina, pero me lo pensé mejor y creo que quedó mejor así. Espero les haya gustado, este cap fue raro y todo, pero bueno. La conclusión se acerca.**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	17. Diecisieteavo Principio

**Diecisieteavo principio:  
Si un villano te empuja hasta el límite, ponlo en su lugar por cualquier medio**

Aquel era un evento triste, el más triste que nadie pudiera recordar. Pero de igual manera oleadas de gente, vestidos austeramente de negro, inundaban Canterlot. Gente de todas partes del mundo, no solo de Equestria, había venido para asistir al último adiós a la Princesa Celestia. Incluso varios enemigos, como Squirk, la Reina Porccina, e incluso Tirek llegaron para presentar sus últimos respetos a quien consideraban una enemiga digna; pero eso sí, después de jurar y re-jurar ante los más temibles protectores de Equestria que no tenían segundas intenciones. Una fila que se extendía kilómetros y kilómetros salía desde la iglesia y salía de la ciudad. Sólo tenían unos pocos segundos, pero todos se inclinaban ante el elegante féretro de color blanco y decían sus últimas palabras ante la Princesa del Sol.

—Príncipe Spark, ehem, Príncipe Spark — dijo el Rey Changelling Thorax a Bright. — Perdóname. Nunca debí pensar que tú fuiste el que mató a mi madre. Tú, jamás le harías esto a tu madrina y, lo siento mucho… no debimos pensar mal de ti. En nombre de la colmena yo, lo siento mucho. ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer para compensártelo?

—Callarte y aléjate de mí — dijo Bright, irradiando tanta furia, que Thorax mejor lo hizo.

—Bright Spark, — le dijo Twilight en tono tranquilizador. — Si quieres ya puedes retirarte. Ya cumpliste lo en el servicio, además, tu madrina lo entendería, ¿de acuerdo, hijo mío?

Bright se alejó en silencio, seguido de su amiga Lumi. Una vez estuvieron lo suficientemente alejados, se montaron en sus transportes especiales y volaron de regreso al laboratorio. El único lugar en donde podrían tener un poco de paz.

—Vaya, no he entrado aquí desde mi intento por salvarle la vida — dijo Bright con un tono seco. — ¿Qué pasó con la mesa de operaciones en donde iba a hacerlo? ¿La sacaste?

—Tuve que — dijo Lumi mientras sus muñecas le traían un té. — Estuviste a punto de cruzar la línea, estúpido. No puedo creer que desobedecieras por segunda vez a tu propia regla, una regla del Código de los Villanos, pero tuya al fin y al cabo. No puedes dejarte llevar por tus emociones, Bright Spark. No podemos entenderlas, mucho menos controlarlas, la próxima vez me veré obligada a luchar contra ti. ¿Entiendes, verdad?

—Sí, lo lamento — dijo Bright mientras aceptaba su propia taza de té de las muñecas. — Pero esto no puede quedarse así, es imperativo que construya algo. Algo que ponga en su lugar a esa maldita cosa de una vez y para siempre. La campanita tiene que pagar.

Lumi torció el gesto, no porque no le emocionara la idea de la construcción, sino porque casi todo lo que su amigo construía era extremadamente peligroso y destructivo.

—No puedes usar destrucción para quitarte de encima a un dios de la destrucción — le advirtió Luminositè. — En todo caso, le harás un favor, Bright Spark. Ten cuidado.

Bright le sonrió a su amiga, y tomó un sorbo de su té. Por suerte, él estaba muy calmado.

—Tranquila, el tiempo que estuve pensando en la muerte de mi madrina, recordé cuando queríamos ser villanos. Ya sabes, la parte en que pasé días y días pensando la manera en bajar el poder de mis armas para no lastimar a nuestros seres queridos.

Lumi sonrió, ¡por supuesto! ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? Sin más, su amigo se puso a buscar en su base de datos, hasta que lo halló. El análisis que le hicieron al Árbol de la Armonía cuando tenían diez años. Tardaron tres años en lograr crear una fuente de poder lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder replicar eficientemente el poder del Árbol. Con el paso del tiempo lograron crear un arma portátil, que Bright usaba para quitarse de encima a Discord, pero en fin, con esas lecturas seguro podrían hacer algo contra la campana.

Pero entonces al verlas, el ambiente se tensó. Ninguno de los dos podía creerlo.

—¿Me estoy volviendo loco, (digo, más loco) o estas lecturas se sienten extrañamente familiares?

Lumi se puso a examinar su propia base de datos, y lo halló, justo en los archivos más recientes.

—Estas son las lecturas que obtuvimos de la malbouffe que esa cosa usó en nuestra contra. ¿Est-ce que cela vous fait connaître?

—Son muy similares a las lecturas que obtuvimos del Arbolito de Hearts Warming hace cinco años, ¿crees que…?

—No son similares, son les mêmes.

Bright le hizo un gesto a sus Z-Bots, que le trajeron un par de gafas de soldador y su caja de herramientas.

—Ahora sí, ya me enojé — dijo Bright.

—Z-Bots, ¡cascos a la obra! — Comandó Luminositè.

Las estructuras de acero respondieron a la llamada de la chica, y empezaron a construir. Les esperaba una larga jornada, pero todo habría valido la pena cuando les pusieran los cascos encima a la maldita cosa.

…

Luego de volver de Canterlot, Twilight y Flash entraron a su casa esperando a ver su hijo, pero lo que hallaron fue la puerta del laboratorio cerrada, y la luz que indicaba que no Bright no quería ser molestado. Usualmente le harían caso, pero dadas las recientes circunstancias, entraron de todos modos (con la ayuda de la llave especial que les prestó Luminositè, de hecho todavía tenían que devolvérsela).

Pero al bajar, sintieron que algo no andaba bien, Twilight respiró, de pronto se sentía realmente fuerte y llena de poder.

—¿Ahora qué está haciendo? — Dijo Twilight. — Me siento como si, como si…

—Es justo como la primera vez que nos unimos con los Elementos de la Armonía — dijo Rarity uniéndose también. Twilight y Flash se le quedaron viendo extrañados. — ¿Qué? En mi casa también hay una entrada, ¿no?

Todos asintieron, y anduvieron por el pasillo hasta llegar al laboratorio principal, en donde se toparon con las estructuras de acero trabajando en lo que parecía ser una enorme torre de color púrpura suave, que emanaba un brillo que mezclaba todos los colores del arcoíris.

—Tengo miedo de preguntar, pero tengo qué — dijo Twilight avanzando hacia Bright.

El chico le sonrió.

—Es la solución ante la campana del demonio. Ya que es una especie de dios de la destrucción, lo lógico sería utilizar el poder de la Armonía en estado puro.

—El Poder Árbol de la Armonía — dijo Twilight al comprender — Pero creía yo que ya habías replicado su poder en un arma portátil.

En serio, cuando mostró su dispositivo por primera vez, casi les da un infarto a Celestia y Luna; al lograrlo les mostraba que prácticamente no había nada que no se pudiera replicar por medios no-mágicos.  
Pero volviendo al presente, Bright se encogió de hombros.

—El asunto es, que nuestro gadget eso no basta para el poder que tiene la campana — explicó Lumi. — Ni el Árbol en sí basta para detenerla, así que estamos creando este árbol artificial de armonía, que por sí sola es diez veces más poderosa que el Árbol original. Sellaremos la campana de una vez y para siempre…

—Y este asunto finalmente quedará en el pasado — explicó Bright.

Twilight y Rarity soltaron un largo suspiro de alivio, por suerte esto era más seguro que lo que solían hacer. Por supuesto, todos los problemas de Equestria se resolverían con Armonía.

—Pero antes intenten hablar con el Árbol — les puntualizó Twilight. — Puede que tenga un consejo para ustedes.

—Ese era el plan — dijo Bright con calma. — Hace tiempo que no hablamos con el arbolito de Hearts Warming.

—Sí, estoy segura que se alegrará de vernos — dijo Luminositè.

Twilight y Rarity sonrieron, cuando de pronto a Twilight se le ocurrió algo:

—Oigan, tal vez sea buena idea que nos unamos a ustedes… después de todo estamos vinculadas al Árbol de la Armonía.

Bright y Lumi se miraron, pero al final asintieron.

—De acuerdo, de ese modo nos aseguraremos que no les pase nada, ya saben, la maldita campana puede ser impredecible.

De nuevo Twilight y Rarity sonrieron, y fueron a contactar a sus amigas. En cuanto a los dos chicos, prepararon un par de Z-Bots extra sólo por si acaso.  
Y cuando se fueron, Bright Spark y Luminositè activaron su última creación, una especie de máquina contenedora, especialmente híper-cargado con energía de Armonía (artificial).

—Ya tienes las coordenadas de dónde cayó la campana, ¿no? ¿A qué estás esperando?

La máquina emitió una serie de pitidos en respuesta a sus creadores, y se fue hacia la acción.

* * *

El aura alrededor del Cencerro de Plata evitaba que todo ser vivo se acercara, bueno, no importaba; cuando quisiera la campana podía apagar su aura y atraer a alguien. Meramente un portador temporal que lo llevara de regreso a sus objetivos: Spark y Belle. Necesitaba usar su poder, esa locura inmanejable para cumplir su objetivo, el ciclo de la vida. La destrucción del mundo entero para el surgimiento de uno nuevo. Todo era cuestión de equilibrio, equilibrio para que el universo siguiera su curso. Por desgracia esos dos echaron sus cálculos a perder al derrotar a aquel que no se supone debía ser derrotado; y luego negarse a ser sus reemplazos. Tal vez era algo natural que lucharan por proteger su mundo y todo lo que conocían, pero interfirieron con el mandato divino y eso no podía ser perdonado.  
El Cencerro había vivido incontables vidas a través de incontables mundos, destruidos y reconstruidos respectivamente. Había visto de todo, nada podía sorprenderlo ya, y sí, estaba familiarizado con el poder de la tecnología; muchos de los mundos creados habían sucumbido ante alguien que usaba ese poder. Pero el problema era que estos dos y sus creaciones estaban por completo fuera de lugar en este mundo, y de ahí que tuviera tantos problemas para subyugarlos y derrotarlos. Por eso fue que lograron derrotar a Grogar en primer lugar, porque mientras el mundo no fuera destruido, el Cencerro estaba atado por las leyes de éste, y lo mismo su Campeón. Tenía que vencerlos, tenía que destruir el mundo y empezar de cero, pero para eso debía vencerlos con los recursos que tenía ahora; y mientras no se le ocurriera cómo, tenía que esperar.

Y lo más frustrante era que no quería llamar su atención, no ahora que los había enfurecido porque no tenía los recursos para derrotarlos. Eso y que su tiempo fuera limitado, si iba a planear algo, no podía tardarse más que una vida poni (¡menos!) ya que si no, ellos morirían; y tendría que esperar quién sabe cuántas vidas para hallar a un reemplazo y cumplir con su rol en el universo.

Entonces fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando fue atrapado por una poderosa garra metálica. Reconocía el tacto aquel, era una de las máquinas de esos dos, ¿en qué estaban pensando? ¿Realmente pretendían desafiarlo, o sí?

 _¿Quieren darme un cuerpo para luchar? ¿Quieren decidir esto en una pelea?_

No tenía sentido, el Cencerro era una entidad como un dios, no podía ser vencido… aunque tampoco podía usar su poder libremente sin un portador, ¿qué significaba esto?  
Entonces la máquina la encerró en su cuerpo, una especie de contenedor. El Cencerro intentó poseerla, pero para su horror se dio cuento que no podía, era este acaso, ¿el poder de su otra cara? No, era una réplica… no una réplica exacta, sino una mucho más poderosa. Intentó luchar, quiso librarse, pero esta cosa estaba hecha para contenerlo.

 _¡NO! ¡MALDICIÓN, NO!_

¿Cómo lo lograron? Fue cuando el Cencerro sintió la presencia de las Portadoras de la Armonía acercándose a su otra cara, acompañados de estos dos. Se tranquilizó, como el Árbol de la Armonía podría darle un buen vistazo a sus mentes y entender qué diablos hicieron para contenerlo. El conocimiento era poder. Sin más, trasladó su conciencia hacia el Árbol.

* * *

Bright, Lumi y las Portadoras llegaron ante el Árbol de la Armonía. Sin más, ellas se inclinaron ante él, y colocaron sus cascos sobre su tronco para poderse comunicar.

—Te saludamos, oh, Árbol de la Armonía.

Es un placer verlas de nuevo, ¡oh Portadoras! ¿En qué puedo ayudarlas?

—Son mi hija, y el de Twilight — explicó Rarity. — Tienen un problema con un ser ancestral, y tal vez necesiten de su consejo.

El Árbol de la Armonía se agitó y extendió dos raíces ante Bright y Lumi, pero éstos no las tocaron. Se agitó, y Twilight se volvió hacia ellos con una sonrisa.

—Chicos, recuerden que si no lo tocan no pueden hablar con él.

Bright asintió.

—Lo siento, señor Árbol de la Armonía, pero no.

El Árbol se agitó. Twilight no tuvo que traducirles a los dos, su confusión era más que clara. Entonces Bright comenzó:

—Verás arbolito de Hearts Warming, nuestro problema es este: una entidad ancestral como usted nos acosa, quiere que tomemos un rol en el universo opuesto a nuestras madres, quieren que nos convirtamos en los destructores del mundo.

—Ya había elegido a un destructor antes, pero bueno, lo vencimos para salvar nuestro hogar y a nuestras familias — siguió Lumi. — Fue justo como nos lo advirtió hace años, exageramos y murió. Pero al final exige que lo reemplacemos, pero no queremos destruir el mundo. Vivimos en él. ¿Qué hacemos?

El Árbol extendió sus raíces hacia ellos una vez más, listo para ofrecer su consejo. Ambos retrocedieron.

—¿Por qué le están faltando el respeto así al Árbol de la Armonía? — Preguntó Applejack.

—Si, ¿no querían su consejo? — Se extrañó Fluttershy.

Pero en ese punto las cosas se pusieron raras cuando ante un comando de Bright, los Z-Bots separaron a las Portadoras del Árbol, y los dos chicos activaron sus trajes. El Árbol de la Armonía lo supo entonces. ¡Saben que soy yo!

—¡¿PERO QUÉ SE CREEN QUE HACEN?! — Gritó Twilight luchando contras las máquinas para detenerlos.

Bright y Lumi sacaron dos controles remotos entonces, activando tres unidades de su nueva máquina, un robot de los clásicos, pero con una adición especial: una motosierra láser.

—¡MALDICIÓN BRIGHT SPARK, DETENTE! — Lloró Twilight. — ¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACES?!

—¿Qué no es obvio? ¡Vamos a hacer leña a esta maldita cosa!

Rarity luchó contra la máquina.

—¡NO! ¡LUMI POR FAVOR, NO SUCUMBAS ANTE LA LOCURA!

—No es locura — dijo Luminositè. — El Árbol de la Armonía no es más que una cara de dos. La otra no es ni nada más ni nada menos que el Cencerro de Plata. El encargado de destruir el mundo…

Eso detuvo a las mayores.

—¡Pero eso no tiene sentido! ¿Por qué el Árbol de la Armonía querría destruir el mundo?

—Para seguir el ciclo de la vida, destruir para reconstruir — dijo Bright. — Cuando descubrimos su verdadera naturaleza no fue muy difícil de deducir su propósito.

El Árbol de la Armonía extendió sus ramas contra los dos chicos, pero las sierras las cortaron sin problemas. Sobra decir que el Árbol de la Armonía no era madera normal, ni siquiera la magia oscura concentrada podía con él.

—¿Te rindes? — Se burló Bright.

Una raíz se enredó en el casco de Bright.

 _¡ESPERA! ¿Sabes qué le pasará al mundo que amas si me haces esto?_

—Ah, claro, se me olvidaba — dijo él mientras se desembarazaba de la molesta raíz.

Bright apretó otro botón en su control remoto, y justo frente al Palacio de las Hermanas Nobles, emergió la torre. Y no sólo en ese punto, dispersadas alrededor de toda Equestria, un total de veintidós torres de Armonía Artificial emergieron.

—Individualmente cada una es más poderosa que tú — dijo Bright. — Diez veces más.

—Ahora sí, estás obsoleto — dijo fríamente Luminositè.

Las sierras comenzaron a destrozar las ramas, ignorando los débiles intentos del Árbol por defenderse. Las Portadoras de la Armonía sólo observaban paralizadas, ni siquiera intentaban luchar contra los Z-Bots. Por un lado sentían una especie de vacío en el pecho, que se acrecentaba con cada golpe que el Árbol recibía; pero por el otro, la torre las hacía sentirse mucho más fuertes y poderosas que antes.

Una raíz se enredó en el casco de Twilight.

 _No dejes que haga esto por favor, todo lo que quería era cumplir mi rol en el universo, ¡es necesario reiniciar el mundo!_

—¿Entonces es verdad?

 _Es verdad pero…_

Twilight se separó de la raíz, dolida.

—Díselo a mi maestra.

Finalmente sólo quedaba el tronco, listo para ser cortado.

 _Está bien, háganlo. Me rindo._

—No todavía — dijo Bright.

—Tienes que estar en pie para ver el acto final — dijo Lumi.

La máquina contenedora, que ya llevaba sobre ellos un buen tiempo, aterrizó.

—Es hora que pongamos esta cosa lejos de una vez y para siempre — sonrió macabramente Luminositè.

Dentro del contenedor, el Cencerro de Plata se agitó ante su otra mitad.

—¿Tanto te costaba esperar a alguien más para reemplazar a Grogar? — Preguntó Bright. — Ahora paga las consecuencias por venir a fastidiarnos.

El contenedor activó el cohete instalado en este, y se elevó hasta perderse de vista. Entonces sí, sin más ceremonia, lo que quedaba del Árbol de la Armonía fue convertido en un montón de leña.

—¿Y quién tiene hambre? — Preguntó Bright a las mayores.

—No voy a preguntarles si están locos o qué porque eso ya me quedó claro — dijo Rainbow. — Pero esto… esto va a traer problemas.

—Nosotros nunca actuamos sin provocación y lo saben — aclaró Lumi.

—Pero lo que hicieron… ustedes van a tener muchos problemas y de los grandes — dijo Fluttershy. — Básicamente mataron a un dios y al otro… al otro…

—Eran el mismo — explicó Bright. — Y no lo matamos, todavía no sabemos cómo matar dioses, aunque no me queda duda que lo averiguaremos algún día; pero de momento, sólo lo hicimos leña, y a su otra mitad la mandamos en órbita. Lejos de todo ser vivo.

De improviso, una luz blanca los noqueó a ambos.

Se levantaron en el vacío, ante alguien a quien no pensaban que verían nunca más.

—Princesa Celestia, en definitiva esta es una sorpresa — dijo Lumi con calma.

—Ey madrina, ¿es hora de la corte celestial?

Celestia asintió gravemente.

— Espero que estén orgullosos, ustedes dos lograron enfurecer a los altos mandos.

* * *

 **Bueno, perdón por la tardanza. Pero antes que alguien pregunte, sí, me tardé en actualizar y sí, quería cerrar pronto la historia. Pero el asunto de hacer leña al Árbol de la Armonía y mandar en órbita al Cencerro de Plata.**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	18. Dieciochoavo Principio

_**Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos con esta historia. Un final que supongo a muchos no les gustará, pero es el cierre que pude darle a esta historia. Me costó mucho decidirme por cuál de todos los posibles cierres. Espero lo disruten, y bueno, me costará despedirme de Bright Spark y Luminositè, pero todavía los tengo en Crisis Infinita. Gracias a aquellos que me siguieron hasta el final y disfruten:**_

* * *

 **Dieciochoavo principio:  
Un héroe siempre está listo para proteger a sus seres queridos, aun si es de sí mismo**

Celestia guiaba a Bright y a Lumi a través de la blancura infinita. Estaba asustada, molesta sí, pero sobre todo asustada. Además, su enojo no era dirigido ni a su ahijado ni a su amiga, sino contra el Árbol de la Armonía. Ella confiaba en el Árbol, pensaba que mientras existiera, sus pequeños ponis estarían siempre a salvo. Pero al final resultó que fue él quien provocó su muerte; y todo por intentar reclutar por la fuerza a su ahijado y a su amiguita para que fueran los siguientes destructores del mundo. En verdad, desde el punto de vista de Celestia, la maldita cosa sólo recibió su merecido; pero los niños tenían las de perder.

—Chicos, a partir de ahora estarán por su cuenta — les explicó Celestia llegando a un punto. — Vine aquí sólo como apoyo moral, pero no se me permite intervenir. Cuídense, y pase lo que pase, ni se les ocurra ponerse en plan desafiante. Por lo que más quieran.

—Ten calma, madrina, estaremos bien — dijo Bright con toda la calma del mundo. No sólo calmado, sino contento, muy contento.

Lo mismo Luminositè, que tenía cierto aire de despreocupación. Incluso tenía una pequeña sonrisa de feliz despreocupación. Celestia jamás entendería a esos no, de veras que no.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de reflexionar, ya que ambiente se hizo mucho más pesado de pronto. Cientos de poderosas presencias hicieron que los dos jóvenes se pusieran en alerta, pero al ver que el vacío seguía siendo el vacío, se relajaron. Celestia sólo se tensó, había iniciado.

 _Se ven tranquilos, muy tranquilos,_ dijo una voz perdida entre el vacío. _¿Por qué? ¿Es que acaso no se dan cuenta de la situación en la que se metieron? ¿Por qué tan calmados?_

—Tendrían que tener una mentalidad como la nuestra para entender — explicó Bright Spark. — Pero nuestra maldición siempre ha sido que no podemos dejar de pensar. Todo lo que vemos dispara nuestras mentes, es muy difícil mantenerse concentrado en una cosa.

—Y como aquí no hay nada de nada, — siguió Lumi, podemos relajarnos. Nunca he estado a solas conmigo misma y mi conciencia, creo que más oscura y retorcida de lo que pensaba, pero es lindo tener la oportunidad de conocerse. El vacío es una bendición para nosotros.

 _Terminemos con esto rápido,_ pidió otra de las voces en el vacío. _Estos niños se las arreglaron para paralizar el ciclo de la vida, el destructor de mundos está ahora atrapado, incapaz de reclutar a un campeón por, quién sabe, tal vez eones; y por si eso fuera poco, su otra mitad destrozada. Nunca habíamos tenido que lidiar con algo así._

—Si se me permite decir algo, — interrumpió Bright, nosotros lo hicimos sólo porque la campanita nos provocó. Derrotamos a su campeón, ¿eso es malo? ¡Digo! Querer protegerte y a los que amas de un monstruo que quiere matarnos a todos es lo más normal del mundo.

—Lo mismo querer reclutarnos, imagino — añadió Luminositè. — Vencimos a Monseur Chèvre Cabrona, alguien a quien la campanita tomó muchos años encontrar, supongo. Era lógico que nos quisiera luego que echáramos sus planes a perder (por accidente). Pero en serio, no significa no. ¿Tan difícil le era entender?

—Nos tiende una trampa en la que no caemos, eso se lo hubiéramos dejado pasar — dijo Bright. — Pero venir y usar nuestras propias máquinas para poner a nuestros seres amados en nuestra contra, y luego mata a alguien que nos importa, bueno, que me importa a mí. Eso fue cruzar la línea.

—Sin mencionar que casi hace que este tipo se pierda por completo en su locura — finalizó Lumi, dándole a Bright un beso en la mejilla (muy para la incomodidad de éste). — Se lo buscó, de haberse limitado a esperar, seguiría con lo suyo y nosotros con lo nuestro.

 _Lo admitimos, el destructor de mundos se extralimitó. El libre albedrío no puede tocarse._

 _Usualmente lo castigaríamos nosotros, pero ustedes ya se encargaron de eso._

 _Pero no por eso podemos ignorar lo que han hecho. No solemos meternos en los asuntos de los mortales, no es correcto, pero ustedes dos ya han hecho un daño irreparable al equilibrio del universo._

—Ya veo, ¿entonces cuál es el punto? — Quiso saber Bright.

Que no nos arriesgaremos a un daño mayor a futuro. Desgraciadamente las reglas son las reglas.

—Son dioses, ¿qué no las hicieron ustedes? — Cuestionó Lumi.

 _Por lo mismo somos los primeros en dar el ejemplo siguiéndolas. Y por primera vez, gracias a ustedes, no tenemos más opción que hacer lo impensable para nosotros._

 _Doblarlas._

—¿Cómo doblarlas? — Dijo Bright de pronto en alerta.

—Los dioses no pueden interferir con los vivos, — se apresuró a explicar Celestia, así que lo que están a punto de hacer desafía todas sus propias leyes.

 _Exacto. Por primera y última vez, vamos a interferir con los mortales. Príncipe Bright Spark, guerrera Luminositè Belle, el día de hoy les curaremos de su locura._

 _Agradezcan que nos tomamos la molestia de ayudarlos._

—¿La locura? — Preguntó Luminositè. — ¿Te refieres a, nuestras _urgencias_?

 _Esta situación escaló a este nivel precisamente por sus llamadas urgencias. A la larga, el problema inició con la muerte de Grogar. Llegaron tan lejos en su lucha contra él precisamente porque su resistencia les permitía llegar tan lejos como nunca antes con ningún otro enemigo. Es por eso que usaron esa arma tan poderosa contra él, ¿no?_

—¿Es en serio? — Preguntó Bright.

—¿Curar nuestra locura? ¿Así no más?

 _Exacto. Por primera y única vez en la historia, serán testigos de lo que ustedes mortales llaman Deus Ex Machina._

—Díganle a este autor inútil que se pudra — pidió Luminositè.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo, pero al final Bright retomó la palabra.

—El asunto es, ¿qué hay de toda esa palabrería de antes acerca del libre albedrío? ¿Qué pasa si no queremos, si no quiero, renunciar a mi locura?

 _¿Es en serio?_

—No puedo permitir que toquen mi intelecto. Yo soy un genio, esa es toda mi esencia, no puedo renunciar ella — dijo Bright Spark.

Nadie te ha pedido que renuncies a tu intelecto, Spark. Sólo a tu locura.

—¿Qué no comprendes que van de la mano? ¡Mi locura es mi fuente de conocimiento! Sin ella sería una persona normal, atado a las mal llamadas leyes morales por sentimientos inútiles. Nuestra ciencia ha llegado a otro nivel gracias a nuestra incapacidad de sentir empatía.

Celestia hizo un face-hoof.

—¡Basta ya! ¿No te das cuenta que te están dando la oportunidad de parar?

 _Está bien Celestia, nosotros nos encargaremos._

 _Piensa un poco, Spark. El Destructor de mundos no existe más gracias a ti, y ese era el rival más poderoso con el que podías contar. ¿Luego qué? Lo único que los mantuvo relativamente bajo control luego de la muerte de Grogar fue su amenaza. Ahora que ya no está, ¿qué te queda?_

—Hemos perfeccionado el arte de viajar en el tiempo, pensábamos ir y aterrorizar villanos antes que naciéramos y luego borrarles la memoria para así…

 _¿Luego qué? ¿Destruir la continuidad del tiempo/espacio cuando su hobby pierda la emoción de antes?_

 _Ustedes no saben en dónde parar, esa es la realidad. Y mientras mantengan su locura, este será su destino._

 _Acepten ahora, o bien, paguen las consecuencias de sus decisiones._

Luminositè entonces se adelantó y se inclinó profundamente.

—Soy una bomba de tiempo, y mientras eso no cambie, mi mère está en peligro. Jamás haría algo para dañar a la poni que más quiero, por eso yo aceptaré.

Spark entonces miró a su amiga.

—¿Lumi?

—Tienen razón Bright, sabes que no hay opción. Prefiero mil veces renunciar a esta carga que terminar haciendo el trabajo de la campana por accidente.

Bright apretó los dientes.

—Oye, no, contaba contigo en esta… ¿en serio te parece que…?

 _Dime mocoso, ¿qué no lo que más amas de ti es tu inteligencia?_

—Por supuesto.

 _La locura es su combustible, dices, ¿pero dime, qué llegará a pasarte cuando no puedas descargar tus urgencias en más villanos? ¿Cuándo no puedas controlar más tu locura? ¿En verdad te crees que eso va a incrementar tu inteligencia? ¿Sabes lo que de verdad va a pasarte cuando te consuma por completo?_

Bright no respondió, pero ante los tres ponis apareció una imagen de lo más perturbadora. De Bright Spark, atado con los mismos cables metálicos que él creó riéndose sin control, intentando luchar inútilmente contra sus ataduras, que se clavaban en su carne. Recibió varios choques eléctricos pero aun intentaba arrastrarse hasta los doctores, no por venganza, no por librarse. Sólo por destruirlos, guiado por nada más que su locura.

—Esa es una ilusión… ¡yo me daría cuenta! ¡Lumi me detendría!

 _Sí, ¿cómo crees que te capturarán en primer lugar?_

La escena cambió, mostrando a Lumi en su traje, ante un quemado y abatido Bright, en un charco de sangre. Las armas de la joven todavía sacaban una estela de humo, y su traje estaba averiado… pero había ganado.

 _Y el segundo giro de los eventos no es muy alentador tampoco, Spark._

La imagen en el aire cambió, mostrando a Bright atacado por una serie de calambres, y tics mientras luchaba por contener sus pensamientos oscuros. No podría retenerlos por mucho tiempo más, lo sabía. Entonces se acercó a un frasco lleno de esferas plateadas, y se tragó una con un gran vaso de agua. Entonces tomó uno de tantos controles remotos, y tras soportar un último y muy violento tic, apretó el botón. Explotó en miles de pedazos.

Y eso fue lo que hizo reaccionar a Bright, de ambas opciones, esa era la que más posible le parecía.

—Asegúrense que no nos duela, ¿sí? — Dijo él ya rindiéndose.

Celestia posó un ala sobre Bright.

—Estoy orgullosa, Bright Spark.

El chico sólo gruñó, y bajó la cabeza. Lo mismo Luminositè.

—Un descanso a nuestra mente, ¿sólo eso, luego de paralizar el universo, como ustedes dijeron?

 _No exactamente, pero el resto del castigo vendrá después, ustedes mismos se lo impondrán._

* * *

Bright y Lumi abrieron los ojos, estaban ante sus madres y sus amigas, en el Palacio de la Amistad.

—¡Bright Spark!

—¡Luminositè!

Alicornio y unicornio llegaron a abrazar a sus hijos.

—¿Están bien? ¡Nos preocupamos por ustedes!

—Luego de acabar con el Árbol desaparecieron y… ¿y no se metieron en problemas con los dioses o algo así?

Los chicos se quedaron apretando a sus madres contra sí, mientras temblaban incontrolablemente.

—¿Qué pasa con ustedes? — Preguntó Twilight.

—Mamá… papá…

Flash se acercó, mientras que Rarity y Luminositè se separaban.

—¿Qué tienes, Luminositè?

—Mère, oh, mère… ellos… ellos… ellos nos curaron nuestra locura… ellos…

—¿Su locura? ¿A qué se refiere? — Le preguntó Flash a Bright.

—Ellos vinieron y nos dijeron que era… que era… ¡que era necesario! — Dijo Bright, apenas conteniendo su llanto. — Que era peligroso que siguiéramos como hasta ahora y…

A Twilight se le iluminaron sus ojos.

—¡Pero eso es maravilloso! ¡Bright! ¿Te das cuenta que ahora que eres un chico normal, podemos empezar de nuevo? ¡Puedo empezar a enseñarte todo lo que no pude sobre la Magia de la Amistad! Ahora que…

Luminositè entonces se llevó un casco al pecho mientras temblaba entera.

—No puedo dejar de pensar en lo que hemos hecho. A los villanos a los que hemos torturado hasta el cansancio, ¡maldición! ¡Le rompí las piernas a Catrina! Una y otra vez, hasta asegurarme de hacerlos polvo y…

—La hicimos colgarse — dijo Bright. — ¡La hicimos colgarse! Y ahora sentimos, sentimos esto, este peso en el corazón…

Flash lo apretó con fuerza entre sus alas.

—Ese es l peso de la culpa hijo mío. Tranquilo, lo superaremos entre todos… ¿verdad, Twilight?

—Por supuesto, te enseñaré a lidiar con tus errores y a aceptar la culpa. Me centraré todo lo que pueda en ti, hijo mío, a partir de ahora estaremos juntos siempre. Primero estás tú, luego mis labores de Princesa. Te lo juro.

Lo mismo Rarity.

—Tú y yo nos tomaremos unas largas vacaciones, Luminositè. Un mes, o dos, o todo lo que quieras para que nos reconectemos y…

Los dos chicos siguieron sollozando, cuando al final Bright levantó la cabeza.

—No, no les daré gusto. ¡NO LES DARÉ GUSTO!

Lumi lo miró extrañada. Él siguió:

—Si voy a hacerlo, que sea con mi bebida preferida. ¡Smoothie! ¡De frutas mixtas!

Los Z-Bots, ni lentos ni perezosos, le trajeron lo que pedía. Entonces él abrió una de sus cajas de seguridad y tomó un frasco, el mismo del de la última ilusión que le mostraron los dioses: uno lleno a rebosar de esferas color plateado, y escogió una.  
Miró dudoso a su amiga Luminositè. Ella prácticamente le arrebató el frasco con su magia, y tomó una también.

—Yo quiero una taza de té. ¡Muñecas!

Las pequeñas máquinas le trajeron una rápidamente.

—¡Salud! — Dijeron los chicos al unísono, chocando sus bebidas.

Y así tragaron sus respectivas esferas plateadas.

—Chicos, ¿qué es esa cosa? — Preguntó Rarity comenzando a asustarse.

—¿Bright? — Quiso saber Twilight con un hilo de voz.

Sin decir nada, los dos abrazaron a sus respectivos padres, con mucha más fuerza de lo usual, y luego se alejaron hacia un cuarto que estuviera vacío, después de despedirse de las otras Portadoras de la Armonía con una breve inclinación de cabeza. Cerraron la puerta, y luego Bright apretó el botón de su control remoto.

FIN

* * *

 **No nos queda mucho más, pero como lo he estado haciendo en mis últimos fics, haré un cap de preguntas en caso a alguien le interese. Si no pues,**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	19. EPÍLOGO

**EPÍLOGO**

Aquel día amaneció frío y gris, muy compatible con el estado de ánimo de la Princesa Twilight, y no se diga del Comandante Sentry. Los dos estaban destrozados por la reciente tragedia, lo mismo Rarity. Ninguno de los tres quería saber nada de nadie, pero al final era necesario presentarles los últimos respetos a sus hijos. Por suerte la Princesa Luna ofreció oficiar la ceremonia, así pues sólo estuvieron presentes lo necesario, pero eso fue igualmente difícil y no pudieron mantener la compostura.

Uno de los golpes más duros que recibieron fue el que toda la Guardia Real decidió honrar a los dos muchachos se honraba a los más altos oficiales y héroes de guerra, presentándose con uniforme de gala completo. Haciendo alarde de la perfecta disciplina militar, los soldados hicieron un saludo sincronizado cuando pasaron las urnas con sus cenizas, mientras que disparaban quince cañones al aire; por cada uno de los chicos. Fue una decisión difícil, las Princesas Luna y Cadence opinaban que los muchachos ni siquiera eran parte formal de la Guardia, ni siquiera estaban en edad de unirse al ejército, pero los soldados insistieron. Era gracias a los uniformes especiales y las armas que los dos jóvenes habían creado que la Guardia se había fortalecido, sin mencionar que muchos jóvenes se habían unido, atraídos por la nueva tecnología.

Por otro lado, un verdadero escuadrón de diseñadores de moda y modelos se apareció con sus mejores trajes (todos en negro) y de uno en uno se inclinaron ante la vasija que contenía los restos de Lumi. Incluida Suri Polomare, que a pesar que desde siempre la niña no perdió la oportunidad de aterrorizarla, la reconocía como la diseñadora más talentosa de Equestria.

Luego se presentó la comunidad académica de Equestria, quien se inclinó ante la urna de Bright Spark, especialmente ingenieros y representantes de la industria, quienes en más de una ocasión recibieron la ayuda del joven príncipe, ya fuera con la resolución de problemas matemáticos complicados, o con la construcción de nueva maquinaria que agilizara la producción (más que todo), no importa qué fuera, él siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar.

Tal vez no fue un funeral tan concurrido como el de Celestia, pero sí asistieron cientos que recordaban a los dos muchachos no por sus malas acciones, sino por sus buenas cualidades. Y eso fue lo más duro de ver para los ya desconsolados padres.

Pero por fin todo había terminado, y regresaron a casa para ayudarse a lidiar con su mutuo dolor. Se juntaron en el Palacio de Twilight, donde la propia Twilight preparó té para todos. Nadie quería tener nada que ver con las malditas máquinas, ya no más. No después de ver al grupo de 'latas' sin corazón recoger los restos de sus creadores sin dudar siquiera.

—Pero, aunque no sea el momento, recuerden que tenemos que encargarnos de ese horrible lugar — dijo Flash con un hilo de voz. — Hay que desconectarlo todo antes de clausurarlo.

Twilight asintió despacio, enjuagándose una lágrima.

—Yo sé. Mañana mismo Flurry y sus amigos se encargarán. ¡Yo no podría!

Flash asintió comprensivo. Sí, él tampoco resistiría entrar ahí luego de lo que pasó. A duras penas si pudo mandar dentro a la servidumbre del Palacio para ya no verlos más.

—¿Saben? — Dijo Rarity de pronto. — Al menos me hubiera servido de consuelo saber que lograron matar a otro dios. ¡En serio se hubieran llevado a uno más con ellos!

—¡Rarity! — Dijo Twilight escandalizada por el comentario de su amiga.

—Ay, por favor — dijo Flash, enojado. — Rarity tiene razón. Los malditos dioses sabían bien que una persona normal no podría vivir con la culpa de todo lo que hicieron, ellos querían que se mataran, ellos sabían que lo harían.

—Eran sólo unos niños — siguió Rarity conteniendo sus lágrimas. — Y odio recordarlos de esa manera, pero tenían más sangre en sus cascos que muchos de nuestros enemigos juntos. Sólo su locura les permitía vivir con ellos mismos.

Twilight no dijo nada más, pero se dio cuenta que lo que ellos dijeron tal vez fuera cierto. ¿Por qué otra razón ellos se limitaron a curar su locura, luego de matar a uno de los suyos?

* * *

Al día siguiente, la Princesa Geek de todos los Cómics y sus amigos se presentaron a primera hora. Sin decir palabra, Twilight apuntó un casco hacia la entrada del laboratorio. Sin decir nada, los chicos pasaron.

—¿Oye, segura que podremos manejar todo esto? — Le preguntó Light Spectra a Flurry.

—Bueno, nos enseñaron a manejar los equipos de nuestra base 'súper secreta' — dijo Flurry con un tono más bien apagado. — Supongo que no será tan diferente.

—Esperemos — dijo Beat Box.

Nadie dijo más, y entraron al pequeño elevador.

Las luces del laboratorio se encendieron cuando los jóvenes entraron. Sin más los jóvenes se pusieron a revisar en dónde había consolas de mando, en dónde habían controles remotos y demás cosas peligrosas.

Dinky se puso a revisar entre las telas de Lumi, cuando pisó uno de los controles.

—¡Eep! — Gritó ella, cubriéndose, mientras esperaba que la atacara una máquina de la nada.

—Tranquila — dijo Flurry indiferente, mientras clasificaba las cajas de herramientas de su primo. — Aquí nada funciona si no lo operan ellos.

Y como para demostrar su punto, ella misma apretó un botón de uno de los tantos controles remotos que tenía cerca.

Muy para su sorpresa, las múltiples pantallas del laboratorio se activaron, mostrando la imagen de Bright y Lumi.

— _Ey primis_ — dijo entonces la grabación Bright con el tono despreocupado que lo caracterizaba. — _Este… ¿si estás viendo esto es porque estoy muerto? Sí, bueno el ciclo de la vida supongo._

Oírlo hablar así fue devastador para la joven alicornio, que de inmediato rompió a llorar. Light Spectra le pasó torpemente un ala sobre el hombro. Flurry la aceptó, y pronto Beat Box y Dinky se le unieron. Ella sollozó de nuevo.

— _Sí, bueno, Monseur Chèvre Cabrona resultó ser un oponente más poderoso de lo calculado_ — continuó la grabación de Luminositè, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. — _No nos molesta, nos hemos preparado mucho para esta pelea, aun si perdemos, habrá valido la pena._

La imagen de Bright asintió pensativo. Pero siempre teniendo ese aire despreocupado, de curiosidad científica rodeándolo.

— _El asunto es que, no es seguro que sobrevivamos, así que si nos pasa algo, queremos dejarte este lugar. Si las lecturas de nuestros biométricos llegan a cero, el laboratorio está programado para quedar bajo tu control._

Dicho esto, una máquina lectora de retinas se acercó a los ojos de Flurry, y soltó unos pitidos.

— _El proceso está listo_ — dijo entonces la imagen de Luminositè. — _A partir de ahora puedes disponer como quieras de todo lo que hay aquí, excepto mis rollos de tela especial. Esos por favor dáselos a mère. Pero por el resto, puedes usarlo, tirarlo, destruirlo, es tuyo; lo que quieras estará bien._

 _Las paredes se abrieron, mostrando_ varias estanterías llenas de manuales de instrucciones. Manuales que, como Flurry tuvo la dicha de descubrir, tenían explicaciones simples de cómo operar y/o desactivar las máquinas. El mantenimiento estaba a cargo de las propias máquinas, así que no había de qué preocuparse en ese punto. Por el resto, fuentes de poder, fábricas, armas y demás estaban bajo la completa disposición de Flurry Heart.

La joven Princesa se limpió una lágrima mientras las pantallas se apagaban.

—Lo que no entiendo es, ¿Grogar? — Sollozó la chica.

—Elemental mi querida amiga, este mensaje fue grabado cuando Grogar mandó su invitación hace ya varios meses…

Todos se le quedaron viendo ceñudos a Beat, que de inmediato se tapó la boca.

—Lo siento, se me escapó la broma pero…

—Qué importa — suspiró Flurry Heart. — En serio, ¿qué importa? Nada, ya nada importa.

Llorando, pateó una de las mesas de acero. No era que no le agradara el regalo, de hecho estaba abrumada porque su primo le confiara algo así; pero estaba furiosa con la actitud tan despreocupada con la que ese par de imbéciles hablaban de su posible muerte. De acuerdo, todavía estaban locos cuando grabaron el mensaje, pero le enfurecía que a Bright y a Lumi les importara su propia vida tanto como la de sus enemigos: casi nada.

Sus amigos sólo la veían sin atreverse a decir nada. Entonces en su enojo, golpeó un botón, y pronto una de las máquinas imprimió una fotografía. Light Spectra la tomó y la miró.

—Eh, Flurry…

La Princesa Geek de todos los Cómics miró a su amigo.

—¿Qué quieres, estúpido?

Light ignoró el insulto mejor, y le mostró la foto. Era una foto familiar, que se había tomado cinco años atrás, cuando Flurry estuvo viviendo con sus tíos. En ella se veía a Bright, Twilight, Flash y Flurry muy contentos, abrazándose y sonriéndole a la cámara. Fue la que tomaron en la fiesta de despedida de Flurry, cuando finalmente iba a volver al Imperio Cristal con sus padres.

Flurry sonrió y abrazó la fotografía, y luego a Light.

—Lamento haberte insultado…

—Está bien, era alguien importante para ti — sonrió el pegaso.

Una segunda foto se imprimió, en donde se mostraba una foto de Rarity y Luminositè tomando un té juntas.

—Nadie apretó nada — dijo Sparkler.

—Elemental, chicos, elemental — explicó Beat Box. — Es su forma de decir que están bien, que descansan en paz.

Twilight y Flash estaban esperando en el piso de arriba, cuando de pronto las puertas del elevador se abrieron, y Flurry se acercó a su tía con la fotografía. Sonrió. Twilight y Flash observaron la foto por unos segundos y luego sonrieron y se abrazaron con su sobrina. No había necesidad de más, al menos estaban seguros que Bright estaba bien.

* * *

En cuanto a Rarity, ella recibió una sorpresa cuando la puerta de la casita de juguete de su pequeña se abrió, y de ésta salieron Light Spectra, Beat Box y Dinky.

—Esta puerta se clausurará pronto — explicó el pegaso. — Pero antes, tu hija nos pidió que te diéramos esto.

Y le entregaron los rollos de tela y la fotografía. Rarity sonrió, mientras se le escapaban varias lágrimas, y abrazó la foto con todas sus fuerzas. Los chicos no dijeron nada, y se retiraron en silencio para que tuviera su momento.

Se reunieron con su amiga y jefa en la estación del tren.

—¿Y bien, ahora qué? — Preguntó Beat Box.

—Los Z-Bots ya están transportando el equipo importante al Reino Geek de todos los Cómics — dijo Flurry. — Tendremos que estudiar mucha electro-mecánica, pero al final le daremos un buen uso. Es lo que mi primo hubiera querido.

—Si no recuerdo mal, él quería que hicieras lo que quisieras con su equipo.

Flurry le sonrió.

—Por eso.

* * *

 **Ahora sí, un pequeño epílogo para cerrar esta historia. El siguiente capítulo será donde responderé a las preguntas y comentarios que me han hecho. Espero este nuevo final les agrade un poco más que el primero. Y como siempre,**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	20. Agradecimientos y palabras finales

**Palabras finales**

Otro fic que termina, tal vez con un final un poco más oscuro de lo que acostumbro, pero estoy satisfecho con el resultado. Ahora bien, primero que nada mil gracias a todos los que siguieron esta historia desde sus inicios: **TetKuro, pirata, Alexia, Luxter77, algebra12, , Eyedragon bassily, cartman6x61, Nahuel836, fabianemmanuel15, KRT215, El RoRo,** entre otros. Fue un verdadero honor presentar estas dos historias para ustedes, y que tuvieran tanta aceptación. Gracias chicos, ver sus comentarios siempre me hace el día.

Y al igual que con muchas de mis historias, cuando empecé con la precuela, nunca pensé que tendría tanta aceptación. Y fue gracias a esto que tomé un concepto que empecé como una especie de broma, una parodia de las historias de súper héroes, pero cuando me di cuenta, tenía en mis manos a una pareja de personajes mucho más interesantes de lo que concebí en un principio. Por un lado tenía a un mocoso brillante, pero arrogante con una gran inteligencia, que sólo una vez en su vida había enfrentado las consecuencias de sus acciones. Y por otro a una muchacha cuyo trágico pasado la convirtió en una sádica pero brillante muchacha, cuyo amor por su mère es lo único que la mantiene más o menos cuerda. Fue gracias al giro que le di al personaje de Lumi que decidí empezar a enfocarme en el potencial ilimitado que daba la locura en combinación con una brillante inteligencia. Y también gracias a ello, fue que me decidí a hacer una secuela de una historia que ni yo mismo me tomaba en serio.

Pero fue a mediados de la secuela, que me di cuenta del problema principal de la historia, y era que creé personajes demasiado poderosos para el mundo en el que estaban. Las versiones más maduras de Bright y Lumi habían crecido tanto en edad como en peligrosidad, dándole un toque mucho más siniestro a sus personalidades que ya estaban fuera de control desde la precuela; y con la mejora de su tecnología, eran imparables.

Desgraciadamente, y al igual que en muchos de mis fics anteriores, terminé creando por accidente unos Gary Sue y Mary Stu, y tenía que cambiar el enfoque de la historia para que ésta no se hiciera aburrida. Fue por eso también que tuve que dejar de lado a Flurry Heart y a su Liga de los Héroes, me disculpo por ello con los que siguieron la historia por ese grupo (te hablo a ti, RoRo). Originalmente pensaba que la secuela fuese una comedia como la entrega anterior, pero en fin, así se dieron las cosas. Y de nuevo, me gustó mucho el resultado, fue mucho más interesante de lo que concebí en un principio. Gracias de nuevo chicos, esta historia no hubiera sido la misma sin su apoyo.

Ahora, respondiendo a algunos comentarios, TetKuro, soy el mismo Mr.E de siempre, el problema es que mi carga de trabajo no es la misma que el año pasado, que hace dos, que hace tres años. Tengo muchas más responsabilidades ahora, no he podido concentrarme en mis fanfics tanto como antes. Y eso se puede ver no sólo en la baja de calidad de éstos, (sí lo admito), sino en mis problemas para updatear a tiempo. Muchas veces no tengo tiempo para darle seguimiento a mis fics, y cuando los retomo a duras penas recuerdo de lo que estaba escribiendo, por lo tanto terminan inconexos y su calidad baja. Realmente me gusta hacer fics, y quiero seguir haciéndolo, pero también reconozco que tendré que renunciar pronto. Si puedo, este año terminaré la historia de la liga de la justicia poni y luego Crisis Infinita para finalmente retirarme con la cabeza lo más alto posible. De nuevo me encanta hacer fics, este hobby me dio horas y horas de diversión, pero reconozco que tengo cada vez menos tiempo para ello, y que ahora tengo también otros hobbys nuevos que disfruto más. Pero gracias por seguirme durante tantas historias compañero, y no te preocupes por darme tu opinión honesta, se aprecia viejo. Tu mejor amigo no es el reviewer que te deja sólo comentarios positivos, sino el que te da la crítica constructiva cuando lo necesitas. Gracias amigo.

Guest, no creo que haga una historia así pronto. Como ya le dije a TetKuro, voy a retirarme pronto, y la verdad nunca he visto Doctor Who, así que no creo poder complacerte. Lo lamento amigo.

Otro Guest, y muchos otros que seguramente tendrán la misma duda: sí, Bright y Lumi se suicidaron; y sí, los dioses sabían que lo harían. La verdad pensaba que había quedado claro que todo el asunto del 'Deus Ex Machina' no era más que era una trampa para obligar a los dos chicos a suicidarse. Y no es que los dos chicos fueran cobardes o nada, era sólo que sin su locura ellos finalmente sentirían todo el peso de la culpa de lo que hicieron y era demasiado para dos niños de quince años. Como lo dijo Rarity en el epílogo, tenían mucha más sangre en sus cascos que muchos de los enemigos de Equestria juntos. Lástima que no pude dejarlo en claro, lo siento de verdad chicos.

Por otro lado, (¡otro Guest!) no amigo, lo siento mucho. No haré la secuela de la historia de una experta en robótica en Ponyville. No he pensado en ello, si te soy sincero. Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia anterior, pero no he podido pensar en un desenlace para la historia. Tal vez tenga una pequeña idea de cómo debería hacer el conflicto principal, pero no se me ocurre cómo solucionarlo todo.

Ahora, _los otros posibles finales para esta historia:_

Primero, el típico 'y vivieron felices para siempre' en donde los muchachos aceptan su culpa, se disculpan con todos por haber hecho mal, y Bright se convierte en ingeniero, y Lumi en diseñadora de modas como Rarity.

Segundo, Bright y Rarity no aceptan convertirse en personas cuerdas, pero cuando sus familias los interrogan al respecto, fingen que sí. Pasan dos años y los rumores se esparcen, y hambrientos de venganza, los apaleados villanos se unen para atacar Equestria. Sólo para ser recibidos por Bright y Lumi, quienes dicen:

 _¿Quieren saber un secreto acerca de nosotros los sociópatas?_

 _No podemos sentir emociones como el miedo y la compasión, pero nos volvemos maestros en imitarlas… para hacer que los imbéciles bajen la guardia ante nosotros._

Seguidamente, una escena de batalla… o más bien una huida desesperada, pero todos terminan por ser capturados, y arrastrados hacia el laboratorio entre gritos de horror y las risas de los chicos, cuya locura se desata incontrolablemente por pasar dos años inactiva.

Tercer final, ellos se niegan a renunciar a la locura, y se tiene una vista al futuro. Pasan los años, y un peligro muy grande amenaza a Equestria. Lavender Light, la hija de Twilight, corre peligro de ser secuestrada por un enemigo desconocido, cuya habilidad es capaz de derrotar hasta los ejércitos mecánicos que protegen Equestria. Twilight no tiene más opción que pedir ayuda a su hijo mayor, que se ha retirado en una isla lejana. Él acude a la ayuda de su hermanita (quien supuestamente jamás ha oído de su hermano mayor), sólo para enterarse que todo este tiempo ella misma es el misterioso enemigo y todo fue un plan para conocer a su hermano mayor y pedirle que la ayude a mejorar sus habilidades de científica loca.

Cuarto final, luego de mandar en órbita al Cencerro de Plata, los chicos siguen con su vida. No hay juicio divino en esta versión. Flurry y Bright se hacen más cercanos, desarrollando una relación incestuosa a espaldas de todos. Lumi los descubre, y se enfurece, ya que quiere a Bright para ella sola. La pelea termina en empate, y Lumi se retira convirtiéndose en una enemiga de Equestria, y la única que puede pelear uno contra uno con Bright. (Ese era el final que tenía pensado originalmente).

Siguiente pregunta, ¿qué pasó con las Crusaders y Spike de esta línea temporal? Esa es una pregunta complicada. Pero al menos te puedo decir que Spike es un diseñador gráfico, en la precuela se sabe que está yendo a la universidad y que ha vivido en el Imperio desde los eventos de 'Por la Custodia de Spike'. Así pues sigue viviendo en el Imperio, pero en su propio hogar.

Apple Bloom podría continuar ayudando con el negocio de la familia; en cuanto a Scootaloo, ella es deportista extrema ( **NO** una Wonderbolt) y el rostro de una marca de bebidas energéticas. En cuanto a Sweetie, es cantante, vive en Canterlot y trabaja junto a la Orquesta Real.

Otra de las cosas que me preguntaron fue si el público sabe que los chicos se suicidaron, pues claro que sí, ¿por qué negarlo?

Espero haber resuelto todas sus dudas. A partir de ahora me concentraré en las dos historias que dejé abiertas.

Chao; nos leemos!


End file.
